Naruto: Rosario Kitsune
by Dark Spidey
Summary: What if Naruto didn't have a home to go too. His village was destroyed and his friends are dead, but what if a mysterious Headmaster wanted to offer a helping hand. Find out in this epic tale.Rosario Vampire Naruto Cross Over READ AND REVIEW!Being revised
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Rosario Vampire

Chapter 1

"So young man, you're a new student of Youkai Academy hmm?" the bus driver asked, all the while his hand went to the clutch and shifted gears. The smell of gasoline was present in the air as he sped down traffic. His glowing eyes that seemed to hide behind his tinted glasses were focused on the rear view mirror as he spoke.

There staring out was a blond teen of fifteen, wearing black cargo pants, a black coat over a white shirt and a black scarf was wrapped around his neck, hiding his mouth from view. His blue eyes were intent on taking in the new sights, his right hand had clutched onto the green necklace that was underneath his scarf.

You could tell that he had spaced out for a moment, seeing how he hadn't responded. The driver asked the question again, jarring him from his thoughts. "Oh, uh, yea, I am" he replied softly.

The driver gave a smile to himself, turning the steering wheel as he entered into a tunnel. Inside there was a multitude of colors that seemed to glow and hue with unnatural beauty. But it did nothing to shake the boy out of his thoughts.

"I should warn you, however," the driver spoke. "Youkai academy can be a veeerrrry scary place"

Naruto took it all in stride, his head tilted against the cold glass. "I've seen scarier things" he whispered bitterly, though he closed his eyes to rid the invading nightmarish thoughts in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving to the bus stop, Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at his surroundings. There in front of him was an old scarecrow in front of the bus stop, the sounds of crows cawing was audible as was the lightning that had flashed into the dark clouds.

In the distance at probably a mile or so he could make out the image of a castle, or what appeared to be one anyway. He took a minute to catch his bearings and looked at the large structure. _So, this is going to be my new home? _Naruto thought to himself as he shouldered his belongings and moved on.

"Look out!" a voice called out from behind him; Naruto spun around was instantly plowed over by her bike.

They were both sent tumbling down in a heap and Naruto groaned as he shook the cob webs out of his head. Finally when everything stopped spinning Naruto was surprised to find himself on top of a very beautiful woman, Her skin was pale like that of alabaster but held warmth underneath, her hair was a vibrant pink, her eyes were emerald green and her lips were a full blood red.

All in all the girl reminded him strongly of Sakura, save for the fact that she was dressed in a green school outfit. Though finally coming into reality Naruto realized the uncompromising position he was in, since he realized that his entire body was pressed against her breasts.

"Oh!" Naruto pushed himself off of her and sat next too her. "I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't hear you, please forgive me!"

She gave him a shy and embarrassed smile, though she gasped in surprise. "Oh my, you bleeding"

Naruto blinked and trailed his hand over his cut, and he wiped a bit of blood. "Oh, it's nothing to be worried about" He grinned sheepishly, but was surprised when she was suddenly inches away from his face. Her warm breath cascaded down his cheeks and he visibly shuddered.

"The scent of… blood," The girl's eyes were practically glazed over, and the blond shinobi could practically feel his heart ramming into his chest. Placing her head on his chest she could feel it pounding like a drum, she could feel his warmth underneath the shirt. Cupping his face in her hands she simply whispered. "Your scent… is so… amazing."

"W...what?" Naruto tried to ask but she simply rubbed her head deep into the valley of his neck, sighing in contentment. This was so new to the blonde but she simply pressed her lips to neck and bit down gently.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, the bite itself didn't hurt but he was just so surprised to find a girl so interested in his neck, it simply left him speechless. After a few moments and she had released him, Naruto brought his hand towards the wound on his neck. There was a small wound there, though it simply looked like a hickey, a really really large hickey.

Though the girl on the other hand simply blushed like she would burst at any moment. "Oh thank you sooooo much for the treat, you blood is so amazing!"

Naruto simply blinked, his hand still on his neck. Not really sure how he was suppose to answer. "Uhhh, your welcome? But I have a question; did you just drink my blood?"

At this the she gave a sheepish nod and poked her fingers together. "Yes, I apologize for my brazenness. It's just that you smelled so delicious and I couldn't help myself. You see, I'm a vampire."

"A… vampire?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, the word rolled on his tongue. This was the first time he had ever heard of such a thing, though something in his tone worried her slightly. "Do… you hate vampires?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto stood up while brushing his pants. "How can I hate something that I've never heard about?"

The girl was slightly surprised by his answer, never heard of a vampire? How very peculiar, though it did make her happy. That she couldn't deny his answer was straight and honest. She poked her fingers together and blushed as she looked at him. "So in that case, would you like to be friends?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't mind," he held his hand out and gave her a bright smile. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"I am Akashiya Moka." Moka returned his smile and shook his hand gratefully; Naruto was surprised that such a lithe and beautiful girl had such a strong grip. Almost like iron. "So are you a new student here?"

"I sure am!" Naruto gave a bright foxy smile and she practically threw her arms around his neck and enveloped him into a hug. The wind was practically knocked out of his lungs. _Wow, for such a light frame she really is strong! _Naruto was positive on that.

"That's wonderful! I was really worried because I was all alone, but now I'll have someone to do things with!"

He looked at her with surprise in his azure eyes, why would a beautiful girl be all alone? But decided to not ask about it, seeing how she was now his new friend he didn't want to upset her with the question.

"So shall we go on?" Moka asked, Naruto nodded and he was lead off down the path with the beautiful pink haired girl, and headed for the academy. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself inside of a giant classroom, it wasn't overly huge. But it sure wasn't small either, after staying in the auditorium and being given a small speech. The blonde shinobis had to catch his bearings after being separated by the vivacious Moka.

To be honest he did feel happy, though at the same time what she said a while back did make him wonder. Why did she seem so hesitant when she told him that she was a vampire? Was a vampire a bad thing perhaps? It was so strange to him and he was honest when he said he never heard of a vampire.

The boy pulled his scarf up slightly and sat back into his seat. He decided to take a seat in the back of the classroom, mainly because he didn't feel comfortable being all the way in the front. Though it didn't take long for the teacher to suddenly arrive. She was a young blond woman with glasses and a bizarre hair style; Naruto had to blink. Were those ears a pair of fuzzy ears?

She smiled politely and quieted everyone down and introduced himself. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I will be your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome, and by now I think you already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

At this Naruto held a frown, was this some type of sick practical joke or something. Who in there right mind would say that this was a school for monsters? Everyone in the room looked basically normal and he was surprise that no one seemed to be outraged, or as confused as he was.

'_What the hell is she talking about? A school for monsters, no way!' _Naruto continued on. "As you all know the earth has come under the control of the humans. In order for us to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying," She pulled out a large black text book with white writing on the front. "How to coexist with humans!"

Again the Uzumaki boy glanced around the room to see the other students reactions. Some were actually nodding, other were listening or showed some form of attention. He couldn't believe that none of them were acting as though she had simply lost her mind. It was like everything she was saying was true.

"So for that reason," she continued. "As a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your, 'true form' understand?!"

"Hey teacher," a student across from him called out. "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

Naruto looked at him as if he had grown a second head, what he hell. Molest beautiful women! The idea simply shocked, appalled and disgusted him to no end, what the hell type of person would out right and say such a thing?

It was right then and there Naruto knew that he and the other blond kid was not going to get along. Not by a long shot.

Then he realized what the mysterious man in white and blue robes had told him a while back. He could still see his almost glowing white eyes stare back at him. _You may things here very… different from the norm. But I trust that you will adapt to the new changes Naruto_

_Is this… what that old man was talking about?_

"Oh," his teacher spoke. "Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence we will bring them **death**… or something."

Despite the sudden revelation now dawning on him, and the fact that he was completely surrounded by a room full of monsters, and he would be killed if they found out he was human. Naruto kept a calm and level demeanor. He was a ninja, and in the years Ero-senin had trained him while he was alive he taught Naruto that the best way to deal with a situation was with a level head. If you panicked people could sense it and take advantage of that.

Naruto Uzumaki was not going to panic, though he digested the information now given to him

"Excuse me," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school, sorry I'm late."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "Oh, that's fine, just take a seat."

"O.k.," Akashiya Moka stepped into the room. Immediately the boys, and even some of the girls, were star struck.

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"Such big green eyes!"

I'm so glad she's in my class!" Were among the many comments to suddenly be shouted out to her. One of the students, the one who had commented earlier about eating the humans and molesting their woman didn't bother to say anything. He just eyed her hungrily. Naruto scowled at the boy but said nothing.

Taken aback by all this sudden attention Moka stood there a moment and looked over the classroom. Her eyes suddenly spotted a familiar face. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted happily. "We're in the same class?!" She ran over and gave him a huge hug.

It was a very bizarre moment for the teen. In a room full of monsters, capable of ripping him limb from limb, trapped in what appeared to be a hopeless situation, he was being hugged by a beautiful girl he had just only met. For some reason, like or not he smiled at that. More or less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since today was the first day of school there were no official classes. They were only required to attend the entrance ceremony and meet with their homeroom teacher. After being dismissed and Naruto got up, but was rather surprised when Moka hooked her arm into his, her emerald eyes shone with delight. To the dismay of his peers and student body.

"Let's go explore!" She'd said excitedly, already leading him out of the class and down the hall.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. To be honest he had never really been all that well when it came to girls, though it didn't stop him from doing his best to interact with them. Whether it was helping Ino at the flower shop, Tenten with her weapons training, Shizune at the hospital, Hinata with her Jyuuken or even Temari when she visited Konoha. He always showed them kindness and offered an ear when they wanted to talk.

Though he realized that he would never be able to see them again, they were gone and he could never bring them back. Konoha was nothing more than a bittersweet memory and he shrugged it off.

Despite the horrible position he was in Moka's joy and eagerness was just so contagious, especially when she smiled. Though he ignored the looks of jealousy aimed in his direction, he even scoffed at them. All they saw in their eyes was a beautiful woman, nothing more and Naruto hated those sorts of guys who only looked at a girl's outer qualities and beauty. Rather then person they were deep down inside.

Though to be honest having a girl on his arm was new, and rather welcoming to him. It did feel rather nice.

As they rounded the corner Naruto was met by the sight of the tall blond kid in his class. He recognized him as the guy who suggested molesting woman and instantly his eyes narrowed. "Hmm, you're a beautiful one" he replied.

"You're the one known as Akashiya Moka are you not? I'm your classmate Komiya Saizou." With that he grabbed Naruto by his scarf and yanked him easily off of his feet. Saizou looked at him casually. "By the way, why is a beautiful lady such as yourself, associating with a guy like this?"

"Whoa, that guy, it's Komiya Saizou!" a student exclaimed and his friend agreed. "He seems like one of those ill mannered rogue monsters. He sounds like a lady's man after all those women he had molested. They say that he was forced into the academy because he caused too many problems in the human society." Another boy informed as they watched the scene.

Naruto simply glared at the boy, and roared. "Teme, I don't like being touched!" Naruto pulled his knee back and slammed it into his jaw, the blow caught the behemoth off guard and he was sent sprawling by a punch to his jaw again. Blood leaked from his mouth and he glared menacingly at him, Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and brushed himself off. "Let me rephrase that, I don't like men like you touching me or Moka. Keep your hands to yourself or you just might lose them"

Saizou liked his cut lip and stood up. "Lucky shot you punk."

"Care to test my luck?" Naruto got into a stance and welcomed the boy to try his luck. Monster or not, if he could bleed then he could hurt him. It was that simple. "You're more than welcome to try, though I promise you. I will not allow you to touch Moka-chan so long as I'm around." He responded with confidence and Moka couldn't help but blush.

The taller blonde ignored Naruto and turned his attention to his prize. "Wouldn't someone like me be far more superior to this piece of scum? Why we just go off some place, the two of us and have a little fun?"

Moka's response was to grab a hold of Naruto's arm and begin leading him back the way they'd come. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Naruto now!"

Saizou stood there and watched the two of them runaway. "Run if you wish, I never let anything I want get away from me." _As for you punk we'll see each other real soon. Count on it!_

XXXXXXXXXX

She led them outside on a dead run. They finally came to a little clearing with the usual tombstones and skulls around, along with several crows in the trees. They were both panting a bit as Moka looked over to him.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared, are you o.k. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and gave a bright smile. "Yeah I'm fine." As she looked at him he noticed her blush a bit.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Huh? For what?"

"For standing up for me," she said. "That was the first time anyone has ever fought for me."

Naruto could feel his face also warm up, and scratched his head sheepishly. Moka just seemed to have that sort of effect on him, and he felt warm all over again. "Of course I would stand up for you, that's what friends do, but can I ask you something?"

Moka nodded. "Okay, Moka, why exactly do you like me? I… I mean I know I'm not that concise or that type of guy a woman would go for,"

"Don't say that!" Moka said tensely. "To me there is no one better than you Naruto-kun!"

The way her eyes were looking into his was making his heart race as though they were running again. "Re… really?"

She nodded swiftly. "Of course! And besides, we're on blood sucking terms."

At this Naruto simply blinked. "Huh?"

"You should be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Naruto, way better than any of the blood I've had before from blood transfusion packs."

"So basically you see me as… food?" Naruto felt slightly hurt by her comment, but she assured him by cupping his hand into hers.

She blushed and sighed a bit. "Well actually you know, that was my first time."

"Huh?"

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from. You're my first and I will never forget that feeling."

Naruto stared at her feeling at once proud and sort of embarrassed. _I always wanted to be a girl's first, but this sort of ridiculous don't you think?_

"Anyway," she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Let's go explore the rest of the academy."

And that was what they did. They spent the rest of the day exploring their new home for the next three years. There were no further incidents. The more time he spent with her the more he really enjoyed her company. He was slowly discovering just how happy being with Moka made him, has it been so long since he enjoyed the company of someone else?

At the end of the day they wound up on the roof top of the academy.

"Say Naruto, just what sort of monster are you?" Moka asked.

"Uhh, well" Naruto felt slightly nervous about answering that question.

"Oh, never mind, it's against the school rules for you to tell me and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"That's right," Naruto said. "We're supposed to stay in human form for the entire time we're here. Speaking of which, you really don't remind me of the vampires I've read about a few hours ago. Looking at you, all I can see is a very sweet, kind, gentle beautiful human girl."

She blushed with a small smile on her lips. "Well thank you, actually it's because of this." She gestured to the rosary that rested on her chest. "Were I to take this off I would revert to my true form, a scary vampire. Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since my original form was hated and caused conflict I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed.

_Is she serious? Even though she's so cute and gentle, is she so really different from me, a normal human?_

"Wait, are you saying people hated you just because of the power that was inside you?"

She nodded. "Even among fellow monsters we vampires are feared and shunned because we are so powerful." She looked away a bit. "That's why I was worried you might not like me because I was a vampire, that's why you are special to me, because you are willing to be my friend in spite of that. Until I met you, I had always been alone."

Naruto just stood there and stared at her.

She began feeling a bit self conscious. "Did I say something wrong?"

Naruto walked up to her, and to her surprise he hugged her tightly to his chest. Moka could feel water run down her shoulder and realized that he was crying. "No Moka, you didn't do anything wrong," He looked at her and that infectious smile crossed his face again. "I'm just, so glad that I'm your friend it's… a nostalgic feeling. It's been… so long"

Moka was slightly confused at what he said. _Should I tell her? I… feel I should tell her, I've only known her for a day. _The blonde shinobi knew what it felt like to be seen as different, to be isolated from everyone just because of something he had no control of. How long has it been since he last sat down and talked with somebody like this, three, four months perhaps, maybe longer.

But something inside of him compelled him to assure and comfort her. But fear gripped his heart, and held it in a vice of iron. His arms didn't remove themselves around her frame. "Moka-chan, I… I know what its like to be all alone. It's a horrible feeling deep down inside, you sometimes wonder if it's your fault or if it was better if you just simply disappeared."

Moka knew those feelings all to well, those days of wondering if she was weird or would she be accepted. Sometimes she did wish she could simply disappear. She finally responded. "You're right; it is terrible to be alone. Before, I went to a human school before I came here. It was so terrible there, I felt isolated and alone. There humans there don't believe in monsters. I started to see myself as a freak, something that was different from everybody else. Sometimes I wondered if it would be better if I existed at all. In time I came to hate humans."

At this Naruto detached his arms from her, a look of shock and horror graced his features. He was right all along; Moka could never accept him for who he was, even after he accepted her for who she was. The gap was too great and looked down towards the ground; his blond hair covered his eyes. "You… hate humans?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I do, I hate them for making me feel like I was some sort of freak just because of who I was. But you understand don't you Naruto?" Moka reached out and took one of his hands into her own. "You understand because you've faced the same thing. I'm so happy that I've met you, because now I finally have a friend and I won't have to feel lonely anymore!"

Naruto could feel the wave of happiness wash off of her frame, but he couldn't say anything. Moka said it herself, she hated humans. "Moka…" he began. "Would… you still feel the same way if I were one of those humans that you hate?"

"What do you mean? You're not a human."

He turned away from her, his hands gripped the guard rail and his whole body trembled. He took the plunge. "I am," he said with a shaky voice. "From where I come from I'm what's known as a ninja. The reason why I am here is because my village was completely annihilated by the man who killed my teacher, and I was too late to stop him. After I killed him, I buried everyone and I spent three months in complete isolation. Your headmaster found me and offered me to stay here, me; a human.

"No," she let go of his hand and stepped back. "You can't be!"

"Moka that look on your face was because you realized that I'm human. I guess I shouldn't be here, after all you hate humans" His tone was bitter, Moka grabbed his coat and pleaded with him. "Wait, really Naruto, I…"

Naruto turned towards her with a look of anger, Moka was shocked to see his pupil turn to slits. "Let go Moka! You hate humans don't you!" he yanked his arm from her grasp and jumped to the guard rail and looked at her. "Even though you hate me, I'll… I'll always be your friend, Moka-chan"

Moka watched in horror as he fell off of the fifty stories building, and watched as landed on a tree and he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shouldered his pack as he waited in front of the scarecrow, all the while he was waiting for the bus stop. The wind blew through his hair and he sighed to himself. "I should have known this would happen, it always does. It always happen to me"

Naruto looked in the distance as a bus finally came into view, the door opened. The bus driver looked at him and sighed. "So you're running away after all huh? Somehow I had a feeling you would," Naruto said nothing, his pack was in hand.

The man chuckled lightly to himself, and took a drag from his cigarette. "Well sonny, if you have no regrets, then come aboard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka walked down the dirt road alone; all the while she kicked a rock from her filled her eyes as she remembered Naruto's words. To be honest it broke her heart and she felt so foolish with herself. "I can't believe it… Even though I made a friend" Tears sprang freely down her face an she sniffled. "I made a friend… for the first time"

Suddenly she was surprised to find her wrist was grabbed. "Hey! Why is it that you're all alone!?"

"Saizou!" Moka exclaimed.

'You shouldn't be here alone Akashiya Moka, not when you could be with a man like me!" Saizou licked his lips and leered at the pink haired girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus driver pulled off from the bus stop; all the while he pushed his glasses on his nose. _I knew you were an interesting guy, Uzumaki Naruto''_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saizou's eyes ran down along side the body of Moka. His tongue swept across his lips. "You are far more beautiful than any of those puny humans I molested. I want you Akashiya Moka!"

"No!" She shouted at him. "I am very sorry but whatever you want I don't want you!"

He laughed as his body began to shake. "I wasn't giving you a choice; I like it best when the girl tries to fight anyway." His school uniform shredded as his body grew and expanded. "Oh, I can't stop myself when I feel like this. I just can't stay in human form anymore."

Suddenly his body grew eight feet in length and seemed to be a hulking mass of muscle. It was a disgusting sight to behold, all the while his tongue hung out of his mouth. Moka looked at him with shock and horror. "N… no, someone, help me"

Moka sucked in a breath. NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed. At this Saizou simply laughed at her effort and slowly began to approach her. "I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules."

He stood in front of her, and his tongue was about too touch her cheek when suddenly.

"RASENGAN!!!" A ball of bright light smashed into Saizou's stomach and sent him rocketing backwards in a pile of trees. Naruto huffed slightly and stood in front of Moka protectively. Moka looked at her savior in surprise. "Na… Naruto?"

He gave her a bright smile. "Yours truly, sorry I took so long. I heard you scream my name and made a mad dash down here" His eyes turned serious and looked at the pile of wood that was being pushed off, Saizou emerged with a pissed off expression on his face. "You're going to pay for that you little worm!"

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Just what the hell are you?" He noticed that he scratched his skin a little, but nothing serious as he had expected.

"Naruto, this is his true form!" Moka replied, though there was a hint of desperation in her voice. ""When a monster is in human form he can access only a fraction of his power. But like this Saizou will be able to draw on all his strength. Please run Naruto! I don't want you to be hurt!"

Naruto shook his head, and pulled his coat and scarf from his neck. He needed to free his range of movement and not gave Saizou any advantages. Though judging from the damage he dealt to him, normal attacks won't work, his hide was able to take on a full Rasengan with minimal damage. So kunais and explosive tags were out of the question. Taijutsu?

Naruto turned his head slightly towards the girl. "Moka, there's something I have to tell you. Leaving you like that on the rooftop was disgraceful of me; I know that the gap between us is too great. That we may be different you and I, but that won't stop me from protecting you. You're my friend Moka, and I like you. Because of that I WILL protect you!"."

Moka was shocked when he pulled out a kunai and stabbed it deep into his hand; blood flowed freely as he clenched it into a fist and held it out from his body. "A man is obligated to his responsibilities, Moka; you are my responsibility, even if you hate me for what I am. That won't stop me from caring about you!"

Naruto threw himself directly at the beast and Saizou simply stood his ground. "I have to admit that trick of yours caught me off guard. But it won't happen again!"

He swung his tree trunk like arms, but Naruto dodged and ducked out of the way. He aimed to give him a sweep kick, but regretted it instantly. He hissed in pain and jumped back. '_Damn it, it's like hitting a rock that moves'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when a punch found its way into his gut, the wind was instantly knocked out of his body. The blow sent him sprawling into some tombstones and he crashed in a heap. "What's the matter with you, fighting like some pathetic human! Hurry up and transform so I can pound the stuffing you of you!"

"Teme," Naruto coughed blood and got back up on shaky legs. But was instantly bowled over as Saizou rushed and back handed him with enough force to break his spine. Naruto flew back again and crashed and uplifted a tree and crumpled to the floor.

Moka was at his side cradling his head in her lap. Tears sprang down her face as she looked at him. "Why… why did you come back, why are you doing this for me?"

The blond groaned as he looked at her, he swallowed the blood that had built up in his throat and replied. "Because Moka, you're my friend. Even if you hate me for being a human"

Moka shook her head. "I don't care about that Naruto-kun, at first I did. But when you said those things to me, and you still wanted to be friends with me. I… I felt terrible for what I did to you, could you ever forgive me,"

She was surprised when his hand cupped her face, and through it all he smiled at her again. "There's nothing to forgive, because you did nothing wrong Moka-chan"

"I… I like you Naruto-kun," Her hand ran through his blond spiky long hair. "Back then, all I ever wanted was a friend, but when I met you. I felt so happy, happy that someone didn't push me away because of what I am; you stuck by me even after everything I said. I… couldn't ask for a better person, I really like you Naruto-kun" Moka cried and Naruto could feel her wet tears fall on his face, and he smiled.

"I like you too Moka-chan, it means a lot to me" Naruto growled in pain as he began to push himself up, it felt like a bus slammed into him. But he used his will power to stand again, despite Moka begging him to stop.

Saizou simply laughed to himself. "So the weakling finally gets up, after I'm done with you. I'll be sure to take real good care of Moka for you" his tone was lecherous and Naruto growled again.

"Please Naruto don't" Moka tugged at his arm lightly. Fear and worry was in her eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!

Naruto tried to push her away. "Moka you have to get out of here now," His fingers slipped onto the rosary and he heard a kink. He looked in surprise when he realized that he was holding. _No way, it came off! But doesn't that mean…_

Naruto watched as Moka was enveloped in this bright light, bats from out of nowhere suddenly swirled around her body. Slowly he watched as Moka transformed back into her true form.

The orc demon back away, already he could feel her raw power wash over her in waves. "What… what is this power?!"

Naruto could only stare at her. Slowly her teenage body began to morph, and she transformed into an adult. Her hair became pure silver and her eyes were slits like that of a cat and red as blood. Her fangs were prominent and stood out of her mouth proudly. The blonde just couldn't help but think that she was absolutely beautiful, if possible even more when she transformed.

Feeling real fear Saizou continued to move away from her. "Just like the legends! Such intense super natural energy! This… this is a true vampire?!"

Now fully transformed she turned to Saizou and teased him. "What's wrong rogue one? You want me right? Just try and take me by force. Won't you?" She laughed at him mockingly.

"I won't be mocked by a woman!" Howling he suddenly rushed forward.

"Moka look out!" Naruto shouted and was about to move, but his legs gave out and he crashed into the ground, a slew of curses left his lips. But he watched with shock and surprise.

As Saizou reached out for her she seemed to become a blur. A single kick smashed in his jaw and sent him flying with a spray of dark blood. "Attacking me with such weak degree of power, you are beneath my contempt. Know your place!"

He crashed through not one but several trees before finally coming to a stop, broken and unconscious.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make a decent opponent." With that she turned around and began walking back towards Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood back up, though it was his will power that stopped him from screaming in pure pain. He looked at her and asked. "Mo…Moka?" Her eyes stared intently into his, and he just couldn't look away. If anything, her eyes were simply amazing to look at.

"Are you hurt Uzumaki Naruto? Shall I take you to the infirmary?" She walked right up to him until they were face to face.

"Uh, no, that's all right, I'm a fast healer." He felt himself shaking just a little. Her presence itself seemed to practically ooze with danger, and yet he wasn't afraid. No, not one bit.

She grinned with her fangs coming out of her lips. "What's wrong? Are you scared? Of this me…"

"No, I could never be" Naruto brought his hand over his mouth, he coughed and blood seeped through his fingers and he growled in annoyance. "Damn it, I'm so—,"

Before he could respond she reached out for his hand and brought it to her lips. A blush crept to his cheeks when she slowly, seductively ran her tongue over it. Then she moved to his fingers, and she took her sweet time sucking them clean. Pleasurable sensations ran down his spine, and a sigh broke through his battered frame. A smirk crossed her lips when she caught him staring and he couldn't help but look away, his face was still flushed as she sucked greedily on his middle finger. It left her mouth with a plop. "Mmm, you blood is absolutely appetizing. I can see why my sleeping other likes it so much."

Her other hand reached out and again her hand brushed against his. "Don't be afraid, I have no intention of harming you." Naruto noticed that she had the rosary in her clutches; he had been so enwrapped when she licked his hand that he didn't notice he'd been holding it so tightly. "Until we meet again, you had better baby sit the sentimental other Moka." She placed the rosary back on the end of her collar she wore around her neck.

Almost immediately her power faded away and she was transformed into the teenage, 'outer' Moka. She was unconscious and Naruto had caught her before she fell. Talking to the transformed Moka had really been like talking to a whole different person. And the way she had referred to herself as, 'the other Moka.' _Could she… have split personalities?_

Looking at the beautiful girl in his arms, he knew things would not be easy. He could only imagine how being friends with a beautiful vampire with two personalities would complicate his life. But even contemplating that he still smiled at her. Finally when he felt his legs were now able to move, he brought his arm underneath her legs and began to carry her back to the academy. _You really are something else aren't you Moka-chan _He smiled brightly to himself as he limped back towards the academy direction, things seemed to be looking up.

_**And there is my Rosario/Naruto crossover, as promised. I'll update Kitsune of Pleasure, and my other stories real soon. So give me some time, hope you guys like this and Read and Review as always. I probably update Naruto's Fantasy next; I've started on it but wanted to make sure it was interesting for everyone.**_

_**Hope to see you guys soon. ^^**_


	2. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

Chapter 2

Naruto dodged another punch that was aimed for his face, spun on his heel and drove his elbow into his opponent. The wind was driven out of his lungs and instantly poofed out of existence. That was the last of the clones and he sighed in relief, scratch marks here and there was on his body, but he was relatively fine however. The blonde haired shinobis had realized that he had slacked off on his training for some time.

Being in hiding and on the run for the last four months sort of made him soft, he realized and went to triple his efforts over. He had been training for the past six hours after dropping Moka back to her dormitory. Naruto felt absolutely great, after finishing off a twelve mile jog, dodging practice, and sparring against his clones. Naruto felt a sort of excitement running through his veins and he just didn't feel like sleeping.

Though working on his senjutsu training here was a little different, mainly because he had to stand still for a minute or so to draw in the natural energy in his surroundings. Yet he just wasn't on the same level as his old teacher was Kami rest his soul. Naruto knew that he was far from being a master of the art, but he wasn't called the most surprising ninja for nothing.

Naruto was greatly satisfied with the results and decided to head home, took a long well deserved shower and ate a nice hearty breakfast. All the while he felt absolutely amazing; his muscles were relaxed and comfortable as he looked at himself in the mirror.

_Can't keep depending on Moka to save me' _Naruto thought to himself as he fixed his cloak on and his black scarf around his neck. _I let those four months weaken me because I avoided dealings with shinobis, but not anymore. I'll train like nobody's business. I have someone to protect and I won't fail this time._

The blond placed the green jewel around his neck and looked himself over the mirror, gave a smile and stepped out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped on the dirt path heading to Youkai academy, all the while he working some things in his head. Day to day survival was a key element to staying here he figured and he realized the depth of his situation, just how many more monsters like Saizou was there just waiting to snap at any moment and attack for no reason?

From what he had seen just because you can't tell anyone about your monster form, doesn't mean that there wasn't a loophole. That and judging from the looks of it the teachers weren't going to do anything about it so why should he care? If there were any more monsters like Saizou, or even worse, Naruto would be more than ready for them. He did remember the Headmaster mentioning that things here would be... different. Though he hadn't expected to be placed in a world filled with things he never would have imagined. Or even think of, but took it all in stride and accepted the way things were.

Though all he had to do was survive, sounded simple enough. But saying it and doing it was two different things.

Naruto made a promise in his mind that he would not constantly depend on Moka to keep saving him. He made a promise to her and he was going to keep it, he failed to protect his friends back in Konoha, but he was not going to fail Moka. Not while there was breath still left in his body.

Though his thoughts were interrupted by the usual commotion in front of him.

"Ahh, she's so dazzling!"

"Wow what a woman!"

"I love you! Please go out with me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at there pathetic attempt to win her favor, when were these guys going to learn not to look on just the outside appearance. This was definitely going to take a lot of getting use to really, though he really shouldn't have been surprised. "Hey Moka-chan" Naruto gave her a casual wave and smiled.

Moka spotted him and a full blown smile crossed her lips and she instantly ran over. "Oh Naruto-kun how are you feeling? Are you well?"

He smiled and gave her a nod. "Oh I'm great really, never better, thank you for asking."

"Oh I'm so glad" Moka hugged him tightly; her nose brushed his neck and breathed his scent deeply. "You know Naruto-kun I didn't have breakfast this morning and I'm sooooo hungry"

Naruto quirked his head to the side. "You want to get something to eat?

"Yes please!" She immediately leaned in and bit his neck. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and he hissed in pain. "Ahh, Moka-chan I didn't mean me!" Naruto whined, the boys that had watched the scene held jealous looks and narrowed eyes. All the while the grumbled underneath their breaths about death to blonds.

When Moka finally let go of him she looked absolutely content. "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the treat."

Naruto rubbed the bruise where she had just bitten. That was really going to take a lot of getting use too. "Moka-chan, I know you're a vampire and everything, and you really need my blood for you food. But could you please ask next time before you turn my neck into a juice box?"

Moka blushed in embarrassment. "Of course Naruto-kun. It's just that your blood is sooooo delicious. I think I may get addicted to you" she gave a cute laugh and ran off with a wave. "I'll see you in home room Naruto-kun!"

Naruto could only shake his head at the beautiful vampire, all the while he watched as her figure go in the distance. _Moka get addicted to my blood _Naruto blinked and a mental image of her using his neck as a snack appeared in his mind and he blinked again. _Is that really a good thing?_

"Someone… someone please help."

"Wait," Naruto looked around his immediate area. _Did I just here someone calling for help?_

"Please, someone help…"

Naruto heard the voice again and he followed it, it sounded feminine and it was coming from the woods. "Hey! Is someone there?" He left the path and jogged into the woods to the sound.

It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him while holding her stomach, a vulnerable expression danced on her face. She was obviously a student; given her attire and the yellow sweater. She had dazzling blue hair, purple eyes and a noticeably sizeable bust size.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly. "Please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held a hand out to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Are you all right? Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Oh thank you," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." As she stood there she seemed to sway a bit. "Ah my chest, my chest just started hurting all of a sudden." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. "Please hold me tight like this." He could feel her huge breast pressing against him and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Wh… what?" _Wow! This feels great! Her breasts are so soft!_

"My chest feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a little bit, please?"

"Su… sure," he did as she asked and put his arms around her. As he held her close she seemed to be rubbing herself against him. _Whoa, whoa, whoa this feels really good!_ But he quickly shook his head from the perverted thought, cursing himself mentally for even thinking such a thing. "Ahh, please let me help you to the infirmary."

"Oh thank you so much" she looked up into his blue eyes with that was just simply an amazing shade of purple; hell they even looked close to amethyst. Something about her eyes seemed to dazzle him, and held him in place. "My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me o.k.?"

_Wow her eyes are pretty. What is this strange feeling? I like it whatever it is. She is much prettier than Moka. _Then his arms wrapped around her frame protectively and his head felt funny so he shook the feeling off. But something just didn't feel right. _Wh… why am I holding her so tightly. What's going on with my body!_

The words would not leave the shinobis mouth, Kurumu simply giggled in delight as she wrapped her arm around his waist and he led her to the infirmary. Though this didn't go unseen by the bus driver who had been heading in the direction of the academy.

He lit a cigarette and simply shook his head. _Well aren't you the popular one Naruto, but be careful of women my boy_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having Kurumu checked out at the infirmary, they both began to walk down the hall. The nurse had simply said that nothing seemed to be wrong with her, but told them to come back if anything else happened. Naruto found it all slightly suspicious and shook his head, why didn't he have control of his actions earlier, it was really weird.

Was it a monster thing perhaps?

Naruto broke out of his thoughts when she stopped. "I'm so sorry to bother you, Naruto-kun"

"Oh its nothing really, just wanted to help out" He replied though the gears in his head clicked. "Oh, by the way, how did you know my name? I don't remember telling you. _Something doesn't add up here._

"We're in the same class, aren't we?" She answered, instantly Naruto ran through the students in his class faces in his head, trying to remember if he had seen her, though to be honest he had only really glimpsed several. Maybe he just didn't notice her at the time.

"Oh, okay, if you say so" Naruto shrugged and continued walking with her.

Kurumu giggled at the odd expression on his face, things seemed to be working perfectly. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, she seemed to get weak again and Naruto caught her in time before she swayed.

"Hey, are you okay? His voice was laced with actual concern and Kurumu blushed to herself. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with concern again.

"Sorry…I've been weak ever since I've been born…" She said in a tired tone. All the while her bountiful bosom pressed deeper into his chest and he nearly choked on his spit. _Oh Kami not again! I almost died when she did that the last time, I don't think I can take this again! _

Naruto fought to keep his blood from racing to where it shouldn't be, but the female succubus simply gave a wicked smile. _Just got to give it a little more push_

Slowly and tentatively she began to rub her bust up and down his chest as she practically smashed her body to his. Kurumu couldn't deny that the warmth coming from his body was driving her crazy; there was just something about him that was different from other boys. She didn't know what it was but something compelled her to get this man.

Kurumu grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Please, squeeze just like this," Naruto's eyebrows practically flew off of his forehead, the feel of her breasts were like the greatest pillows he had ever felt. So soft and plush, supple and yet firm and warm.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!! _Naruto practically screamed in his mind, his eyes were wide and the blush on his face increase ten fold with each squeeze. This was wrong, so very very wrong. But before he could think rationally she cupped his face and stared deeply in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun… look deep into my eyes" she whispered in a dreamy tone. Naruto couldn't help but think just how beautiful they looked in the light, but she was positive that he saw a pulse of some kind, and then suddenly everything began to get hazy and funny.

Kurumu was screaming triumph in her mind, but her hopes were instantly shattered when he shook his head and yanked his hand from her breast. Sweat adorned his face and he seemed jumpy at best. "Uhhh, w…well l looked at t the time! Gotta go, by Kurumu-chan!" Naruto took off like a bat out of hell.

The succubus could only watch as his body disappeared from view, a look of anger crossed her face and she slammed her fist into the wall. Denting it in the process and leaving a fist sized crater in the concrete. _Damn it! I almost had him! _

A thought came to Kurumu's mind and an evil smile crossed her face. _You will be mine Naruto-kun, count on that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed with relief and he tried to stop his heart from practically leaving his chest. His hormones nearly got the best of him; he had never felt that way before. "I can't believe I almost lost control back there… it was so weird, was it genjutsu somehow?" Naruto thought out aloud, but shivered in the process, the memory and feel of her skin was fresh and practically burned into his mind. Genjutsu were all about illusions, and what happened just moments ago was anything but an illusion.

Genjutsu don't bounce and jiggle in your hands, or feel like warm soft gooey marshmallows. After going through the crowd of students and catching his bearings he headed for class "Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Though to his relief it was just Moka.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Naruto-kun! Come on, class is about to start!" She said, as she grabbed his arm and dashed towards their homeroom.

'_Kami I nearly jumped out of my skin, for a second I thought it was her." _Naruto thought to himself and wiped his brow in relief and smiled to himself.

"Damn that Uzumaki! So lucky…" One of the jealous guys said.

"Grrr…I ought to take a swing at him…"

"No, don't! The rumors say that he beat Saizou almost single-handedly! He could take you out just like that!" Another said.

_Wow rumors sure do fly fast here, why do they think it was me who beat him though? _Naruto remembered perfectly that it was the 'other' Moka that cleaned his clock, heck had she been serious she may have killed him with relative ease. The blonde knew that but said nothing as they approached homeroom.

Though when they finally reached homeroom, Naruto felt his heart drop out of his hip, and his jaw dropped to the floor. There sitting comfortably in her seat was Kurumu and when she saw Naruto she shot up out of her seat and threw her arms around his neck. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled with joy and seemed too happy to see him.

"Oh, err… hi there K Kurumu-chan" Naruto stuttered and blushed miserably, her breasts practically pressed into his chest and again rubbed up and down his chest.

Moka was staring at the newcomer and the way she was rubbing herself against him. "Naruto-kun who is this?"

"Oh, Moka-chan, this is Kurumu-chan. Kurumu-chan, this is Moka." He introduced the two of them, though he did his best to push himself off of Kurumu, but she stuck to him like glue.

"Hello, Moka-san." The blue-haired girl said to the vampire. A mental smirk crossed her mind. _Now is my chance! _Kurumu looked into Naruto' eyes and muttered something underneath her breath. Instantly Naruto felt this hazy feeling again like earlier. _Oh no not again! But… her eyes are so… so beautiful._ He thought and his eyes were in a daze like state.

"Naruto-kun, let's sit over—" Moka began to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No, I don't feel like sitting with you today." Naruto said in a monotone. _'Damn it, Moka-chan it's not me saying these things. What the hell I did NOT just say that!!'_ He screamed in his mind, but too no avail.

"W…what!?" She said, surprised at what Naruto said and Kurumu couldn't help but giggle at her plight.

"I don't want to sit with somebody who treats me like food." Naruto said in the same tone as before. _' NO! I didn't mean it, damn body get back under my control! What's happening to me!!!'_

Ohhh, you so mean Naruto-kun," Kurumu latched onto his arm and practically held a bright smile on her face; all the while she enjoyed the hurt expression on Moka's face. "Let's go sit over here Naruto-kun" she dragged him over to the designated area.

"Anything you wish, Kurumu-chan" He sat down next to her and gave a bright smile, though he had no control over his actions. The girl practically giggled and gave Moka a fleeting look as she sat down with the blond shinobis.

"Naruto-kun… what's wrong with you?" Moka asked herself before sitting a few seats away from the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later, after class)

Moka sighed to herself as she drank her tomato juice; she was completely in a depressed mood. "I don't treat Naruto-kun like food… do I?" she asked herself and sighed.

What could have made that sudden shift in his attitude all of a sudden? Earlier on he didn't seem to mind her drinking her blood, but did he really feel that way deep down inside?

"Hey, you're a vampire, aren't you…?" A voice said breaking Moka out of her thoughts as she spun around, a look of surprise crossed her face. She found Kurumu sitting on the stair railing with her legs crossed and a smug look was on her face.

"That's one of the rumors, Akashiya Moka-san." The blue-haired bombshell said, before jumping down off the rails with her skirt flying up. Many of the boys found this incredibly satisfactory…

"Whoa she's a beauty!"

"She's tiny but her boobs are huge!"

"Holy shit!!! HER PANTIES!"

"I came here to challenge you." Kurumu said, ignoring the crowd of boys following her as she walked up to the pink-haired vampire.

"Challenge…?" Moka asked, confused.

"You are in the way of my grand plan…"

"Plan…?" Moka queried, once again confused.

"Yes, to turn all the boys of Youkai Academy into my love slaves…the Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" She said, striking a pose, satisfying the boys, who all had hearts in their eyes. Moka looked at her as if she was completely crazy.

"This is the great Succubus Kurono Kurumu, flawless plan!" She said, striking another pose and causing a few of the boys to pass out with nose bleeds and several to worship her.

"Isn't it against school rules to reveal what we are…?" Moka asked confusedly.

"But YOU, Akashiya Moka, are an eyesore in my presence" The busty succubus continued, completely ignoring Moka's question.

"But…the school rules— She tried to say, but was ignored again by Kurumu.

"My plan was absolutely perfect! I should have every guy on there hands and feet for me. A slave to my beauty. However," Kurumu spun around and pointed a heated finger at Moka. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at the academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this! I could never lose a battle in feminine charm!"

Kurumu smirked at Moka. "That's why I've decided to I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you by stealing your precious Naruto-kun away from you!"

"Wait stop, Naruto-kun doesn't have anything to do with this" Moka waved her hands but Kurumu waved her finger and placed her hand on her hips. "No can do Moka, I knew it from the moment that we were close earlier that Naruto-kun has such an amazing scent. But let me ask you this,"

"Is his blood that delicious? You're just using him as 'food' to feed you aren't you? After all a vampire has to continuously consume blood; and from what I saw earlier you enjoyed his blood. I bet you don't even care about him! I bet you're just using him until he's nothing more than a lifeless husk."

Moka shook her head. "That's not true! No, I'm not using him, I'm…"

"Moka-chan!" a voice called and instantly her mood was instantly lifted, the sound of his voice rang like a bell. Moka spun around and smiled brightly as Naruto approached her with an apologetic look on her face. "Moka-chan I need to talk to you, it's about earlier on about—

"Naruto-kun!" The blue haired bombshell practically chirped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ohhh, thank you so much for earlier" Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, goose bumps broke out onto his skin as she pushed her assets onto his chest. "Hey Kurumu-chan, I'm sorry but I need to apologize to Moka-chan,"

He made to push the buxom girl away, but she just looked deeply into his eyes and whisper. "Charm"

A hypnotic pulse rang from her eyes and Naruto couldn't help but look into her eyes. _No it's happening again! When I look into her eyes… I feel weird and dizzy and hazy._

"Naruto-kun please let her go, you're being tricked! Kurumu is not your friend!" Moka cried, but his eyes had that dazed look again. He could hear her words, but couldn't respond and the succubus simply smirked as she wrapped her arm around his and smiled triumphantly. "Please believe me Naruto-kun, Moka is a very dangerous girl. All she wants to do is eat you"

"Oh, I see now," Naruto replied with realization in his voice. "Moka-chan befriended me because she wanted to use me for my blood. It all makes sense now" he replied in an odd tone and Moka was horrified at his words.

Kurumu nuzzled her head into his neck and breathed deeply. "Hmmm, Naruto-kun you smell so delicious, almost like… a human" she whispered with a sinister underlining in her tone, and Moka was shocked that she knew and she simply shook in her place.

Tears flooded her eyes and she broke off in a run, crying and feeling terrible about Naruto's words. Naruto shook his head of the cob webs, and he realized the words that had left his mouth moments ago. "No wait, Moka-chan!!!!!" He shouted but she was long gone.

Kurumu simply smirked to herself at the situation, finally the pieces to the puzzle was coming together. Just a few more and her plan would be complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry! _Kurumu thought to herself triumphantly, cheering herself about how she humiliated the vampire Moka. _Yahooo!!! Did you see that pitiful look on her face, absolutely priceless. Ohhh, I can't take it._

_Why did I say those hurtful things to her… _Naruto thought to himself, and sighed. He was really depressed and wondered to himself was that really and truly how he had felt just because Moka was a vampire? He knew by now that she can't help it if that is her nature. But when he said those things to her, it just hurt him on the inside. He would never want to harm Moka like that, worse was to make her cry. Would she never see him again?

Kurumu turned her head towards him with a small smile. _Now's my chance, I just have to make Naruto-kun my love slave and he's all mine for tha taking._

Just the thought of the idea made her cheeks flush with red. "Naruto-kun" she called him and he looked at her. Instantly his eyes widened in shock. Kurumu brought his head deep into her bosom and she inhaled the smell of his hair, the blonde haired shinobis was in complete and utter shock. This had to be the closest he had ever been to a girl, and she smelt so good.

His cheeks flushed with red at the situation and Kurumu ran her fingers slowly through his mane. "Your sad, aren't you Naruto-kun," her voice was soothing and caring. The succubus couldn't deny that his hair felt like silk and a weird combination of fur, it spilled so beautifully in her fingers that it simply amazed her, she loved this feeling and did not want too let it go. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Moka)

"Do I really just want him for his blood? The vampire asked herself, she was sitting on the steps of the academy. The school yard was empty so she was all alone, a warm breeze cascaded through her hair but she wasn't in the mood to enjoy herself. Suddenly a pulse rang from her Rosario. "Is this really the time to be depressed?" An adult feminine voice asked.

Moka was slightly surprised, her Rosario glowed a bright red and her green eyes widened in surprise. _What's going on, a voice coming from the Rosario?_

"Naïve one, Naruto is being manipulated against his free will. Its call a Charm. In other words it's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave."

"B… but who are you and how are you able to speak to me?" Moka asked and the Rosario glowed brighter. "I am another you; I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to speak to you deep within your psyche.

_A… another me _Moka looked at her rosary in surprise. "So, it wasn't him saying those things? He didn't mean them?" Her voice was filled with hope, understanding and realization. Moka knew that something was wrong with Naruto yet she couldn't figure it out, and now she knew the reason.

"Yes, Naruto did not mean those things he said because he was under her control, however, if Naruto somehow finds himself receiving the succubus' kiss…he will become her servant…forever." The rosary glowed and Moka was shocked.

_You better hurry, at this rate Naruto will be Kurumu's servant at any moment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"K-Kurumu-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice broke and seemed to crack. Currently he was on the bed in the infirmary and Kurumu was straddling his waist. Her eyes looked deeply into his and she bit her lip as she placed her hand on his face and whispered. "Don't move… Naruto-kun"

The blonde shinobi was blushing just as much as she was, her face was so close to his and she smelt amazing. Her hands worked across his chest and she could feel the hidden power underneath that annoying white shirt he wore. Her hips were hard pressed into his and he could feel his heart doing back flips in his chest, Kurumu could feel it beating in his chest and it made her slightly nervous.

Never before had she ever felt such a strong magnetic attraction to a boy before, she knew that this boy was different somehow. It was like a magical pull and she was absolutely spell bound. Her blush deepened on her face when she felt something poke her lower stomach, a shame face expression adorned his cheeks and he avoided her gaze. "Naruto-kun… I'm so nervous… please be gentle with me" she breathed huskily and his eyes widened in shock of her words.

Naruto was attracted to her just as she was to him. _Oh Kami, even my heart has started to race for him. I know Naruto-kun is just as attracted to me as I am of him, now with this kiss. He'll make wild passionate love to me and I'll make him scream my name just as I will his. With this kiss I can get back at Akashiya Moka… and he'll be mine… forever. _Kurumu closed her eyes and made to bring her lips to his.

_Wait! No! I can't! _Naruto screamed in his mind, just as her lips were inches from his. The blonde dug deep inside of his inner being, looking for that hidden reserve of strength in his body. Right when her lips were about to touch his, Kurumu was shocked when she fell forward. Her body was pressed into his, and his breathing was shallow and labored.

Naruto had to catch his breath, this was all so sudden. So soon, a normal guy would take advantage of this situation but he was not a normal young man. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to him. "Kurumu-chan… I'm sorry, but this is so sudden,"

His throat felt dry and parched and he felt a little dizzy as he continued. "I'm so sorry, but I can't betray Moka… it's not fair to her and it's not fair to you. You barely even know me, and to be honest I want you, I really do… but this is all happening so fast and I barely even know you. So please, stop, before we both do something you may later regret. " Naruto responded with concern, and genuine honesty in his voice.

Kurumu was shocked to the core of her feminine being, and her pupil practically shrunk in size. Her body trembled with anger and rage. _Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resists, he avoids a kiss and hugs me in spite of it!?_ Kurumu thought angrily as she shoved him away from her, Naruto rolled off of the bed and looked at her with confusion as she spoke. "Why… do you hate me that much? Is **She **so much better than me!?" she said with venom. "Is it because she's prettier than me?! Is it because I'm so ugly that you won't make love to me!? Is it because I'm a virgin!?"

Naruto looked at her as she clenched her little fingers into fists. "And I did everything I could to have you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing and I was going to give you my virginity!!!" Instantly leather wings shot out of her back and Naruto looked surprise at this turn of events, massive amount of killing intent leaked from her small body.

_Whoa, all I said was that this was going too fast, how can she be angry that I'm being mature about the situation?! Wait, she was a virgin!? _Naruto backed away from Kurumu as a small tail poked out from underneath her skirt. The succubus gnashed her teeth and seethed. _Until now, I'd never lost to anyone. If only Moka wasn't here! _

"NOW I'M PISSED!!!!" Kurumu declared as her nails lengthened in size and she looked at the cause of her ire. Instantly that put Naruto in battle mode and he cursed himself mentally, this was so not going to end well. "I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!!!" Kurumu roared and Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Oh crap, here we go again!_

"STOP IT!" a voice cried, and both occupants turned towards her, both were in shock. "Don't you touch him!" Moka roared as she pushed the blue haired bombshell, instantly sending her through the window, smashing it to bits.

"Oh Moka-chan, boy am I glad to see you!" Naruto cried as he approached her, and cupped her hands. "Please you have to believe me, those horrible things I sa—

She placed her finger on his lips and shushed him. "I'm so sorry you got so wrapped up into this Naruto-kun, I should have known you wouldn't have said those things," Her eyes trailed out of the window to the still dazed girl. "That girl is a succubus, it seems that she wants revenge on me, and in order to do that she targeted you Naruto-kun."

Quickly Moka explained what a succubus was and Naruto surprised him as he looked out the window, and he nodded his head in understanding. "I knew there was something funny about her, it was like when I looked into her eyes I just wasn't myself. But now it al makes sense now."

Kurumu shook her head and growled. _Grr, to be thrown so far, a vampires strength is truly something. _"Come down here so I can kill the both of you!"

"Moka-chan, get out of here! I won't let her hurt you!" Naruto cried and she was shocked by his speed and meant to grab her, but she was too high and instead he grabbed her leg. He made to yank her out of the air but her prehensile tail wrapped around his neck, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka jumped and followed after him and grabbed his waist, Kurumu couldn't handle the combined weight of them all. But she flew off into the sky but she knew that she couldn't hold the two very long and such dropped them both in the woods below several meters from the school.

Naruto grabbed Moka and flipped to his feet on the way down, his eyes was focused on the very angry female with wings as she flexed her nails. Her speed was almost like a blur and his eyes widened and realized who her target was. Naruto pushed Moka out of the way with his body, Kurumu flew past.

Instantly the tree that was behind the teen had been slashed to ribbons, and Naruto narrowed his eyes again. _Damn it, she must really be ticked off. I swear nothing in this school surprises me anymore_

"Naruto-kun, you're bleeding!" Moka said and he looked down, his white shirt was starting to be matted with blood on the bottom. Kurumu had clipped him on his side, and Naruto cursed. _Damn, she must have grazed me when I pushed Moka-chan. I didn't even feel when she cut me! _Moka looked at him with concern. "Naruto-kun, you have to take off my Rosario!"

"No, I can still fight!" Naruto charged and a shadow clone followed behind him towards the slaughter. Kurumu was getting angrier and angrier by the second, as if it wasn't bad enough that the subject of her ire just wouldn't die. He had to use magic, or so she believed. Every time she hit one it just burst into smoke and she expertly used her nails and flight to slash them into ribbons.

Finally she looked about and spotted him in the distance. "Found you!" Kurumu took off at an amazing speed and Naruto couldn't help but smirk as his hand was behind his back. Just a little bit closer, she raised her arm to scratch his face but raised his forearm to intercept it. He bit back a yelp and pulled his arm that was behind his back and revealed a much larger than normal Rasengan and shoved it in Kurumu's stomach.

The result was imminent and Moka could only watch in shock as they were both engulfed in a bright light, she could hear the other girl's scream of pain as she crashed and pin-wheeled into several trees and a boulder. Naruto was sent soaring away and skidded across the ground and caught his bearings.

He was alright, but that Rasengan took a little out of him, and because of his early morning training. Naruto really wished now he had taken that nap, but was satisfied with the result of his handiwork. Moka rushed up and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Naruto-kun, that was so amazing!"

He nodded his head and panted slightly. "Thanks Moka-chan, though to be honest I am a little tired really," he dropped to a knee and she was at his side as he began to catch his breath. At least the raged succubus was down for the count and he didn't have to kill her, that's a relief. He took no joy in ending a life, but that didn't mean that he couldn't.

It was just that killing in itself didn't sit well with Naruto, and especially if it was a woman. Naruto had thought that it was all over, but was surprised when Kurumu pulled herself from the debris. Her yellow sweater was practically decimated, all that was in tact was her skirt and that was by barely much and a look of rage was marred on her beautiful face.

_Damn, she took on my __Ōdama Rasengan and she's still standing! I gotta admit, she's a really tough cookie, I didn't think she would have been this strong. _Naruto thought to himself, to be honest he just couldn't take anymore of this at this rate. Moka could feel Naruto's body tremble to hers and she could see the exhaustion that was in his eyes, Naruto bit his tongue until he could taste the metallic taste of blood.

He needed to stay awake, he needed to protect Moka and he couldn't do that if he blacked out now! Naruto steadily rose from the dirt and panted visibly, and Moka was deeply concerned as she held him in her arms and she could feel that he was doing everything it took just to stand. "Naruto-kun please! You have to take off my Rosary I can't release the seal by myself!"

The blonde shinobis was torn between himself, on one side he could draw on his 'inner power' and have a fighting chance. But the last time he did that he lost control of himself when he fought Pein, he had been motionless for a weak and his body was covered in fourth degrees burns for months.

He hated using 'its' power because the last time he did, he was under the Fox's influence and did more harm than good. With its power he was able o overpower Pein, and then continued to decimate what was left of Konoha. Had it not been for the Headmaster of Youkai Academy to lend his assistance, Naruto would still have been on a rampage.

Using that kind of power was just too risky and too be honest he was afraid that if he used it, he may have hurt Moka in the process. But if he pulled off Moka's seal then he would be going relying on her help again.

It just wasn't fair! Moka saw the hesitation in his eyes and urged him to take it off before they would be killed. Naruto threw everything out of the window and made to yank it off, but horror struck him. "Huh!?"

Moka looked in surprise also, all of a sudden it just wouldn't come off! Naruto yanked and pulled with all his might, but it just clinked in his grasp. Nothing. _What the hell! It came off last time, and now it won't budge! What the hell could be the problem now!_

Kurumu simply cackled at their plight and she took to the air, sure she too was slightly drained. Whatever that thing was that hit her hurt like hell, but she was a succubus, a monster and she was not a stranger to battle as was everyone else in this world. Not in anyway or sense of the word. "I have to admit Naruto-kun, for a human you're pretty resilient, however, I can tell that last attack drained you of your stamina, NOW GIVE UP AND DIE!!!"

She spread her wings and made to zip across the sky, her targets were like sitting ducks below. Naruto screamed in his mind from the physical and mental strain he was feeling and he grit his teeth. It felt like the situation was just hopeless, but Moka pulled him closer to her. "AT a moment like this, I know exactly what to do," _Naruto-kun gave it his best to protect me, even though he's a human he still got up for me. I… I want to protect you Naruto-kun; I want to have your strength and determination. I don't want to lose you!_

Moka thought and cried. "If you want to fight someone, then fight me! Naruto-kun is my beloved friend and I don't want to see him get hurt anymore! This has nothing to do with me wanting his blood!"

Kurumu scoffed. "Don't make me laugh vampire!"

_No! All of this happened just because I was under that stupid spell! _Naruto narrowed his eyes and with all his strength he pulled, the Rosario came off and everything was engulfed in a white light.

_Kyaa, what is this! _Kurumu thought as she shielded her eyes from the light, the light began to die down and she could see Moka transforming and the energy that surrounded her body swirled in unimaginable proportions. _No way! Such… such supernatural power! Her pink hair is turning silver!? Could this be Moka's true form!?_

Naruto looked surprised at the trinket in his hand and realization came to him. _Wait a minute… it only came off when I willed with all my heart. Could that be the connection with this thing?_

His wounds had already healed gradually but Kurumu simply scoffed at the turn of events. "Don't mess with me, there's no way I will lose here! Us succubus must seek a destined encounter with the men we tempt. In order to keep our already small species from dying out, we must carefully feel out our destined one in the crowd of many!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes glared hard at Moka and she readied her claws. "You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka; you don't deserve a man like Naruto-kun! For that I cannot forgive and I won't let you get away with that crime!"

At this Naruto was greatly surprised at the information given, but Moka gave a small chuckle and seemed amused by the young succubus's plight. "So tell me, what are you going to do? You can't let me do this and yet you bear your fangs and claws at me, what a joke," She outright teased and gave a small laugh in her face and Kurumu flustered with rage. "I laugh at you, you poor, frail egotistical excuse for a woman"

The succubus let out a roar of rage and zoomed through the air, almost breaking the sound barrier. But Moka casually jumped aside her dash, grabbed her tail and smirked. "Aww, too slow,"

Kurumu was surprised. "My tail!" Moka gave a evil and heartless grin and replied. "Why don't I tear off this tail and these wings so that you may never fly!?" the succubus shook her head and screamed no, but Moka was anything but merciful. With inhuman strength she slammed her into the ground making a thirty foot crater.

Pain exploded from her small frame and blood shot out of her mouth, and Moka couldn't help but smirk triumph. "Aww, what's the matter, am I too much for you to handle? That attack of yours was much too straightforward, though you act like a little devil you nothing more than a naïve little bitch"

Her body was overwhelmed with demonic aura and along with murderous intent. Moka cracked her fingers and motioned over to the now whimpering succubus. "Now, I'll make it so that you never stand up to me again" Kurumu's eyes were wide and fearful, she couldn't believe that she was really going to die here.

Moka raised her hand for the killing blow, but a hand grabbed her wrist from behind. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes, Naruto stood behind her with his hand gripped on her wrist tightly. "Let go of me Uzumaki or you'll regret it.

"…." Naruto didn't say a word, his mop of blond hair was draped across his face, Moka narrowed her eyes and were about to give him a piece of her mind. But realized that something was wrong, she tilted her head to get a better look at his face. Realization hit her and she trembled with anger and she yanked the Rosario out of his other hand. "Baka, you're lucky I didn't want her stealing your blood away from me." she stated.

It was the only thing she could think of to say, her eyes trailed over towards the downed succubus. Kurumu cringed at the hard stare she gave her. "You don't know how lucky you are," with that she placed the Rosary back onto her neck and meant to fall to the ground, but Naruto caught her and laid her gently on the ground.

Kurumu watched as he pulled his coat off of his body, rested it next to him and fixed the unconscious Moka onto his back. Then he surprised her when he strode over and pulled the coat over her almost naked frame, since she was only in a blue bra. She almost yelped when he picked her up bridal style and began to leave the area.

The succubus was rather surprised that he was able to carry the both of them at the same time, and because Naruto saved her life. She was more than grateful at this point, and she brushed the hair from his eyes to look at them. Her own eyes widened in shock and she realized why the 'other' Moka was so upset, she buried her face into his neck and apologized continuously.

Tears spilled from her eyes and she shook in his arms at what she had seen. Naruto's eyes were simply white; his normal ocean blues were gone. He was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he began to wake from his slumber, his body ached but he was o.k. Suddenly the events in the forest came back to him and he shot out of bed, he yelped and felt a headache buzz in his head.

"Naruto-kun, your finally awake" Moka gave a glass of water and he drank it greedily. When he was done he set it on the coffee table on the side of his bed. "Moka-chan, I'm sorry I blacked out, did I miss anything while I was asleep?"

Instantly the girl began to retell him what had happened before she came to see him in the infirmary. An the fact that her Rosario spoke to her, he took it all in great stride. "So, the rosary itself spoke to you?" Naruto questioned and she nodded. "Hai, the voice inside end up saving the both of us. It's strange isn't it? I think the seal may be weakening." Moka gave a sad smiled and held her head down. "Naruto-kun, if it… comes to a point where the seal doesn't work anymore. Would you… still like me?"

Naruto looked at her and motioned for her to come to the bed; she got up from her chair and sat next to him. Then he surprised her when he brought her head to his neck, her ear was close to his mouth. "Of course I would still like you Moka-chan; you should know the answer by now. I'm still very sorry about those things I said to you… they were hurtful and wrong and I wish I had never said them."

"But Naruto-kun I—

"Let me finish Moka-chan' Naruto cut in, his voice held gentleness in its stead. " You have to understand that it doesn't matter whether you're a vampire or not, your still Moka-chan, and I'll always care and have feelings and want to protect you with my life. No matter what happens nothing will change the way I feel about you, understand?"

Moka nodded her head in his neck, and she sighed in content and she was about to remove her self when Naruto held her firmly and gently in place. "I'm not done yet Moka-chan, your hungry right?"

Moka's eyes widened and was about to retort but he shook his head. "Don't speak Moka-chan, I know your hungry and you don't have to deny it. I don't know how but I can feel that you're hungry and weak, I trust you completely Moka-chan, and you know that. Now," Naruto pushed her head deeper into his neck and whispered. "Eat"

Hearing his words Moka felt her heart leap in her chest, and she felt warm all over. "Naruto-kun," she whispered. "Thank you," she sunk her fang into his neck and he bit back a sharp cry, instead he replaced it with wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her closer to him. Her arms were around his neck and she could feel Naruto's hot vitae run into her system, slight bits of drool actually dropped from her fangs.

Naruto's blood was so warm, so hot, and so full of life that Moka felt like she was on cloud nine. She had never expected feeding from another person to be so… euphoric and strength surged into her body. _I'm really going to get addicted to him._

Finally she pulled away and licked her lips, her cheeks were much rosier than ever before. A content sigh escaped her lips as she smiled. "Oh thank you sooooo much Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded, though he did feel kind of weak he was fine. He could really get use to her smile. "Hey Moka-chan, how long was I out for?"

"Hmmm, I think half a day?" At this Naruto looked at her with shock, but she quickly shook her hands in front of her. "But don't worry Naruto-kun, today is our free day off so there's no school today"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, for a minute I—

The sound of a large growl filled the air and Naruto looked down, his stomach visibly rumbled and Moka giggled at the cute expression on his face.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere as she walked into his bedroom, in her hand was a nice warm batch of cookies. The succubus could see his mouth practically water at the sight and smell of them, she set them in front of him and he blinked. "Go on Naruto-kun, I made them all for you. You were so tired yesterday that you didn't eat anything at all when you passed out."

The blonde shinobis wanted to protest, but his stomach growled for him to shut up and eat, he gave a sheepish grin and ate one. His eyes widened at the deliciousness that was Kurumu's baking skills; he gave her a bright smile, thanked her and dug into it.

Both women watched in a matter of seconds as he practically demolished and licked the plate clean of its contents and he gave a happy sigh and stretched. "Ahhh, thank you so much Kurumu-chan, your cookies were very delicious!"

Kurumu blushed at the affection he gave her name, and she would never forget what he did for her. On that he promised, though she questioned if he even remembered what happened. "So, you two are friends now?"

At this the succubus gave Moka a bright smile. "Oh, we're best friends aren't we Moka? Though they narrowed slightly and Moka responded in assurance, though Naruto didn't see the electricity flash between their eyes and was glad that they could put that misunderstanding behind them and he made to get off the bed.

"Now I am in need of a very serious bath," Naruto swung his legs on the opposite side of the bed, freed himself from the covers and stretched his muscles. Though for some reason he felt this really weird breeze that seemed to feel rather comfortably.

Kurumu' eyes were glued on his body and she tilted her head, a happy smile was on her lips as she got a good look of his tush. Though Moka simply blushed heatedly and made to look away, though she stole one two glances. Naruto blinked, something felt out of place and something told him to look down.

And he did, a huge blush of embarrassment adorned his cheeks and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "KYAAAA, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that my friends is chapter two, now I had placed this story just Friday gone and imagine my surprise when I saw the incredible feedback I got. I mean my inbox looked like it was going to burst from the Favorites and such, and this story actually got accepted by 8 C2's. For that I have to thank you all for thinking that my story is awesome.**

**Big shout out to Dirty Reid and wishing him that he continues that fic of his in the near future. An now to clear up the misunderstanding from my first chapter, apparently half of my reviews were saying that criticizing me for because they supposedly think that Naruto beat all of Akatsuki and that he was weak. To this I have only one thing to say. W.T.F.!!!!!**

**I never said anywhere in the first chapter that he beat Akatsuki and Madara, I specifically put that he beat the man who killed his teacher and everyone in his village; specifically Pein. Yes Madara, Zetsu, Kisame and there others are still alive because I still have much use for them in the later future.**

**So please don't jump to conclusions, read and think carefully before you leave a review. Second of all I had people telling me that I made Naruto weak and that he should have owned Saizou with Senjutsu and shouldn't have counted on Moka's help. Now let me clarify that yes, Naruto could have beaten Saizou, however, before he could have had the chance, he was to busy being shocked when he ripped the Rosario off of Moka's neck and she went all super Vampire on his ass.**

**That and the fact that he has been in hiding and on the run. AVOIDING confrontation of any sort so of course me may be a little rusty, but NOT useless. Now come on and be reasonable if any of you guys were in Naruto's shoes and you saw that you village or home was nothing more than a giant sink hole, and you killed the man who did it all. Would you honestly go chase after Akatsuki knowing full well that you would not only be outnumbered but also out slightly outclassed.**

**It would be 7 or 8 against one, and two of those bastards can cancel the Kyuubi and that would leave Naruto fucked six ways to Sunday.**

**An please don't hand me that Naruto has the Kyuubi so he should automatically Pwn everyone. That is not the case, everything comes with a price even a supposedly unlimited supply of chakra, but I am going to fix that later on in the fic. So relax, and let me guide you through my world of Naruto okay? Listen to me and listen well, I don't do or put things in my fic unless I am positive of the impact it will have later on in the story. An I had another person telling me that just because Naruto was a ninja and he had Senjutsu he should have automatically won.**

**In a way, yes, he would have won but the basis of Senjutsu is gathering the energy of nature WHILE STANDING STILL. As in making you a sitting duck, a target for whoever the hell to blast you to kingdom come! He hasn't mastered it to the point like how Ero-senin was able to use it, not yet anyway and it leaves him exhausted after it runs out, meaning that it takes up a butt load of chakra to maintain and power. If you don't believe go to google, then type in Naruto wiki. You'll know the sight when you see it, then simply look up Senjutsu and you will see what I mean. An before you ask me I don't think its possible for Naruto to combine his Senjutsu with the Kyuubi's chakra, I believe it may have some more drastic negative side effects to his body. Though I will have to compare my notes and find out.**

**Look it up and then you'll see what I mean. In this story Naruto will have weaknesses just like everyone, so if you looking for one of those Naruto fics where he just waves his hand and boom, everyone is dead. Or there are stories where he is a FRAKING Joker card and there is no one to challenge him. Then this is not the fic for you, he will be strong within GOOD reason and powerful as time progresses on, but not invincible. Come on now, I love stories where Naruto is strong, believe me I do, but at the same time you have to put someone who is either slightly above his level or rather is on his level to keep the fans wanting to read more. Other than that it won't be interesting and people will just be like' Oh... its another one of those fics... yawn.'**

**I get turned off of stories like those and most stories fail because of that as well. Now the other thing I was talking about, you can't really compare demons with ninjas because the gap in itself is big to fill.**

**The only demons ninjas has ever seen before were the Bijuus and forgive me for saying this but even they aren't even that powerful anyway. Oh wow the Kyuubi can swing its tail and create Tsunamis and cause earthquakes and what not. Yea that's all fine and dandy, he has all that power and yet he's STILL being controlled by Madara or Hashirama. Plus Madara explained how they were able to capture the Sanbi so easily.**

**The tail beasts don't know how to realize their full potential mainly because they are beasts, beast who don't know any better except natural instinct. That means only a human who has one sealed inside of them can fully utilize their power and potential, hell I wouldn't be surprise if Kyuubi didn't even know how much power he has since he's been on the earth for 9000 years, give or take and he has all that power and he couldn't use it to break out of Naruto from that time ago? Not only that but there not even that intelligent anyway,unless, they are sealed inside of their host. Without their host they would simply revert back to their animal like instincts and think like beasts. So basically you get what I'm saying.**

** Uhh, yea, you get back to me on that if you have a damn good reason to prove me otherwise, remember they are beasts; animals so they wouldn't even know how to use their real potential as a container of a tailed beast would. An another shocking thing I found about the tail beasts were that they are simply chakra given life. I don't know hows that possible, but I'm not complaining and looking into the details to get a better understanding as to why the Kyuubi's chakra would hurt Naruto, when the Hachibi doesn't hurt Killer Bee. Though it might have something to do with how Bee and his tail beasts are basically friends, since if you look in his mindscape he doesn't have a cage blocking Hachibi and they seem to be really good friends. To be honest I thought that Karin was joking when she said that they were simply chakra given life, but I guess you learn something new everyday.**

**Plus I woul****dn't be surprised if True Moka is able to go toe to toe with the Kyuubi itself since she has a very intimate knowledge of demonology so that's a plus in her book. Meaning she may have heard or seen it before, so she may know how to handle the situation. That and she's the only monster who CAN TURN their demonic aura into pure raw physical strength and she's already an S class Yokai in the books. So that's like a flee on sight for her in the world of Naruto for her, another plus in her book. So I wouldn't be surprise if she can take on the Kyuubi and might possibly win. I said MIGHT, not can, MIGHT. That and she will only get stronger as time passes on like any normal vampire.**

**Anyway back to the demons and ninja comparison, the gap is too big. Mainly because in the world or R+V, monsters are much more tougher than ninjas. MUCH MUCH tougher in MY opinion. I didn't say everyone has to agree with me, but that's how I feel. Hell I can give vampire Moka the title of Kage automatically because of her abilities, skills and experience and you guys may not feel that way, but that's how I feel.**

**Most demons and monsters will always tier humans when it comes strength, speed, stamina, endurance and some are possibly able to regenerate at rates that are quicker than a humans, or even regenerate in a matter of seconds. So yea, I'm fairly positive about that I know what I'm saying. People on the world of Naruto CANNOT regenerate injuries without shortening their life spans and move at speeds that can break the sound even go toe toe EXCEPT for a selected few so for those who are saying well ninjas can match them or ever beat them in terms of power, stop right there. You don't know what your talking about, ninjas are good, but not that good. An the first four or so chapters will be about character development and Naruto interacting with others on this world, then we'll deal with the bad guys getting their assess handed to them on a silver platter. Some may follow canon and others may not, I'm the author so I'll set the pace alright, good.**

**That and some very interesting battles up ahead that I will feel one hundred percent proud of. If you still don't understand or agree with anything I have said in this A/N then post message me and I will explain again so you will understand. Oh and thank you Muffin-Crumbs for being the only thoughtful who actually had theories about why I do the things I do and he didn't jump on my back about it. Big shout out to you ^^**

**Remember I am doing things for a GOOD REASON, so relax and let me handle the details and what not. Oh and please leave reviews, comments, feedback and whatnot. I'll only take flames if it is mature, decent and within reason, and lets keep it civilized here please; thank you.**

**Oh and if I have something in this chapter that doesn't make any sense then let me know so I can fix it immediately. Thanks you guys and have a great day.**

**Now I gotta go to bed, it's now**** 5:30 in the morning and I really need some sleep. Good night.**


	3. Meeting the witch

Chapter 3

"Oi guys! Are you done yet?" Naruto asked his clones as he wiped away the sweat off of his wet brow. Motioning out of the lake after having finished his swim, and gave a pleasured sigh. He concentrated and his body was enveloped in deep blue chakra, and the water that was on his skin began to slowly turn to steam; leaving his body dry.

There on the lake's bank were a large numerous of Naruto's clones. Each were settled in multiple groups and worked on his 'pet' projects, basically ideas that he had running through his head. Some of them seemed ingenious in themselves, but he wouldn't know until he tried them out for himself.

"Aye Boss!" they responded with enthusiasm.

Naruto studied he individual groups he had created, noticing some held confident looks and others seemed rather pleased with themselves. Taking their confirmation as an affirmative he began to dispel them.

Carefully making sure to do at least fifty at a time, since the last time he had tried to do over a migraine he was rewarded with a migraine that lasted roughly a week. Finally when he heard the last of the poof sound was done; he fell on one knee and panted slightly.

Naruto couldn't deny that he was exhausted and it was going on four thirty. All he needed was an hour or so rest and he would be as good as new, though he had to make a note not to push the envelope.

A smile wore on his lips as he went through a certain piece of information in his mind. Tomorrow he would have a _really _big surprise in store for Moka and Kurumu, but right now.

"Alright… huff… huff… time to head back' Naruto visibly limped back towards his dorm room, and he seemed satisfied with another night's worth of training completed. Though right now, he felt really _really _tired.

Having the exhaustion of over two thousand men who had all each been working roughly eight to nine hours each lagged his body. But Naruto was a strong individual; he wasn't a weakling or a coward by any means. He'd tough it out and endure, it was who he was and he wore a damn proud smile to prove it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari Sendou giggled happily to herself as paced down the halls of Youkai Academy. The young twelve year old high school student had just finished coming setting things up for the day's pranks, as usual. Most were aimed at those who made fun of her or who picked on her just because of what she was.

Oh she aimed to make those pranks big on daily basis just so they would regret trying to put her down or hurt her.

While walking down the empty halls, she decided to see what other things she could pull off. The day was still new and young. As she was walking past one of the classrooms, she heard something. She recognized the sound, and it was an organ. The sounds emanating from it sent chills down her spine, and it was simply beautiful to her ears.

The sounds were so beautiful that she found herself being magically pulled to it; it was so mysterious and powerful that it simply made her heart pound in her chest. Slowly she was following the sounds, which came from a classroom and opened a door to a crack.

Inside she spotted the one who was playing. It was a boy who was probably a first year like her. His fingers danced over the keys with such grace and meticulousness that she was in awe, his brows was furrowed in deep concentration as he continued to play. So much so that it simply left her breathless. She'd never seen anyone look so determined about anything.

There sitting in front of him were two girls. One had long flowing pink hair and was wearing the normal girl's attire while the other had blue hair that was in a ponytail, and a chest size that would make other girls jealous. Both were sitting closely, and were simply enthralled as what they were seeing before them. Deep blushes adorned their cheeks and there faces were one of adoration.

After playing down the final chorus of his performance with a few fast paced, and finished tickling the ivories, and gave a sigh. Both girls were clapping up a storm and began to cheer for him.

"Oh Naruto-kun! That was marvelous!" the pink haired girl cheered, a happy smile wore on her lips.

"It was amazing, Naruto-kun! I can't believe that it was your first try!" the blue haired sighed dreamily, her eyes were glazed with delight.

"Thanks Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, it means a lot. I'd had hoped that it would have made you both happy. " the boy, Naruto gave a nod and a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Sexy and kind!" Kurumu practically squealed. "I knew you were the perfect one!"

Kurumu grabbed Naruto around the waist and hugged him tightly to her chest. All the while, she made sure her breast rubbed seductively against his chest. Kurumu gave a sirens smile when he blushed brightly and felt a tingle go down his spine, weakening his resolve in trying to escape when her hands clasped his hips tightly.

Oh she simply loved the way they felt, and she'd always thought he had a nice butt in her opinion. Since last she got a really good look at it. The young succubus just couldn't help that she was so excited, so filled with life. More than she had ever felt in her entire life.

The young succubus just couldn't help that she was simply excited, and she was happier than she could possibly imagine. He understood her feelings, appreciated her and made her feel… special. That and she really liked the feel of his hips..

"Kurumu!" Moka cried as she began to pry the succubus off of her friend.

"No way! I was here first!" Kurumu hissed. She looked up pleadingly at the shinobi. "Don't you like it when I hug you like this, Naruto-kun?" her hands gave another squeeze and he nearly melted in a puddle of goo.

Naruto blushed heatedly, finding it really hard to think with Kurumu's hands were on his person.

Yukari stepped away from the door, her own cheeks tinged with pink. "Naruto?" she whispered in a dreamy sigh. Her hand came to her chest and she could still feel her heart quickening as she imagined herself and Naruto alone together. Her hands wrapped around his stomach as he played the organ for her and her alone, then she wouldn't be alone in this school anymore.

A wide smile adorned her face as she looked through the crack of the door; her eyes looked longingly at his handsome features. It was then and there that she had fallen in love with him. Already a plan began to buzz in her little pretty head, and she ran off with a thought in mind.

_There's no way those monsters would appreciate his work like I can _thought Yukari. _Naruto-kun, I'm going to save you and make you mine. On that I promise!_

Back in the room, Naruto sneezed, and then blinked to himself. "I hope I'm not catching a cold or anything" he mumbled to himself, while rubbing underneath his nose.

A shiver ran up his spine again, and Kurumu simply smirked seductively as her hands massaged him. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. If you catch a cold, I'll take really _really _good care of you." Kurumu reached down for his hand and placed it on her bountiful chest.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Naruto stumbled out the words.

"Kurumu-chan!" exclaimed Moka, and the succubus simply shrugged.

"What?" Kurumu grinned mischievously, taking one final squeeze before holding her hands up. "I'm just simply showing Naruto-kun my appreciation"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu had learnt quite a few things about Uzumaki Naruto over the last several days. For one his abilities in battle were all due to something called chakra; something that everyone was born with but only people like him could mold and use efficiently. She'd asked if he had any family or anything of the sort, but he simply answered that he never knew them and avoided the latter like the plague. The succubus figured that something terrible must have happened, since he'd simply look into the sky, and a far away look was in his eyes.

She was positive that she even saw a tear fall down his cheek, and she felt that whatever it was something terrible must have happened. Kurumu wanted to comfort him in anyway. And by comfort him, she simply asked if he would like to share a bed with her. Naruto became really flustered at the suggestion and was shocked, though Moka scolded for the lewd remark.

The succubus couldn't deny that she loved him. Naruto just had that sort of strength that no other man she'd met or seen seemed to posses. The fact that he was able to have such a strong resistance against her charm abilities spoke volumes, and it simply made her want him even more. She couldn't deny that he held a certain unique charm about him. The boy wasn't shy, and yet he wasn't outright and bold.

Simply a mixture of the two and she figured that she would have to change that some day. The idea simply left her giggling like a school girl and naughty thoughts plagued her mind. Kurumu could honestly say that she'd never met a boy so innocent, sweet, kind and gentle like Naruto Uzumaki.

After getting to know him, Kurumu had felt that something was nagging her in the back of her mind. She'd asked Naruto during their confrontation if he was serious. The blond ninja simply said no, because during the whole situation he was aiming to knock her out or calm her down, not kill her. She'd though back on their battle when he had slammed that weird ball of light in her stomach.

Kurumu couldn't deny that it hurt a lot, but it wasn't strong enough to seriously injure her or break any bones in anyway.

She was still in shock that he'd just started learning how to play the piano since yester, and already it seemed like he was a pro. He'd never told her that he had about five clones each working on the instruments for about nine to ten hours each, that and he had them going in rotation so he gained the maximum result when he dispelled them.

Kurumu had also notice that another thing that left her wondering about. Was when he had carried her and Moka back to his dorm room, she'd felt this strange yet comforting warmth from his belly, and realized that he had an attractive looking spiral tattoo of some kind on his stomach. But what was weird about it was that when he placed both she and Moka on his bed, and collapsed, it'd disappeared; just like that.

Then there were those times that whenever he go emotional or angry, which was rare. His blue eyes would become slitted, his whiskers became feral scars and his nails and canines would grow in size. Naruto never told anyone that he was a Jinchuriki for fear that he might have scared away Moka and Kurumu. It wasn't that he didn't want too, but rather he didn't see the need to, and he'd already promised that he would tell them about it. When the opportunity arose of course, and there was no need to rush.

She had all the time in the world.

It wasn't that he couldn't tell them, it was just that people or monsters fear what they don't understand. He just hoped and prayed that nobody had to make him resort to that power, only unless it was absolutely necessary of course or if the situation called for it. The Kyuubi's power was a dangerous tool in itself.

Because of that, it would sometime he would have a change in personality; a dramatic change you may call it. One guy had made a lewd and perverted comment about Kurumu and Naruto grabbed him, practically lifting him off of the ground and scaring the daylights out of him and he quickly apologized to the blue haired girl. The eyes and whiskers simply made him a more intimidating than he originally thought.

Oh she couldn't deny that she was in love with him and he was her Destine One; Her Mate of Fate as she'd hear her mother say. She would learn more about him but there was still Moka to contend with. Naruto was quite fond of her and it irked Kurumu. She only tolerated Moka's presence simply because she didn't want Naruto to be sad.

She knew that Uzumaki Naruto was a mystery; and she was more than determined to solve it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akashiya Moka had been feeling exceptionally well since she had entered Youkai Academy. At first she was intimidate since she didn't know anyone there and the chances of another vampire being there were extremely low. Of course, that all changed when she ran over Uzumaki Naruto with her bike. He seemed really pleasant and very nice. He was also sincere and a little shy at times. That, and there were just other qualities about Naruto that she just couldn't turn away.

Moka really enjoyed being in Naruto's company. She'd felt that she could open up and be herself around him. She didn't have to shy away or pretend like she did in the human world. Naruto had certainly optimistic for the both of them. Still, he was surprisingly brave, like when he had stood up for her against Saizou. It was right there and then that it showed that Naruto was really her friend and wanted to protect her.

Moka still felt terrible for expressing that she hated humans. Naruto looked hurt when she said her opinions of humans. She'd felt utterly horrible for hurting him like that, but what made her cry in her dorm room was the fact that he was still willing to be friends with her, even if she did hate him for what she was. She was very happy that they made up after the incident.

Of course, nothing beat Moka's surprise at discovering that Naruto was what was known as a shinobi and everything that came with it. She'd found him doing things that she was possible that no normal human being would be able to perform. Still it made her feel special that she was friends with such a caring person, and that he'd make her smile. He trusted her and slowly but surely began to let her into his life.

Naruto Uzumaki made Moka feel wanted, special and precious in his eyes. What more could she ask for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the three friends walked through the hallway, they seemed to draw looks from the other students. The girls were jealous that Moka and Kurumu for being in the company of the mysterious Uzumaki Naruto, and the guys were extremely jealous that Naruto was with two of the most beautiful girls in his class, and they were hanging out with him.

Naruto frowned visibly when he felt there stares and heard there whispers and seeking revenge against him, but said nothing. Seeing that today was going to be a rather new day.

Oh it was going to be new alright.

PLANG!

"Itai!" Moka cried as a metal bucket dropped down on her head.

PLANG!

"Ow!!!" Kurumu exclaimed as another bucket dropped on her head too.

"What the hell?" Naruto reacted as he saw his two friends nursing their heads, "Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, are you guys ok?"

"I'm quite alright, Naruto-kun," Moka replied.

"But the person who did this isn't going to be okay," growled Kurumu. '_They better hope I don't have a bump._'

All of a sudden, a girl no older than twelve stepped forth in front of the trio and pointed her wand at them. She was wearing a variant of the girls' uniform and in addition wore a brown cape and a witch's hat. It didn't take a genius to guess what she was.

"Step away from Naruto-kun, you evil monsters!" demanded Yukari. "Or else I'll put a hex on you!" She was trying to look dramatic, but due to Yukari's stature she didn't get much of an effect. All the other students were simply, for a better word, shocked at the development.

"Hey, is this your big idea of a joke!?" Kurumu spoke angrily as she approached the witch. Naruto grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let me go, Naruto-kun!"

"Kurumu-san, come on calm down," said Naruto pleadingly. "She's just a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Yukari snapped. "I'm going to be 13 next month and I want you to stay away from Naruto-kun if you know what's good for you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat!?" shouted Kurumu angrily. Her teeth were bared and were practically grinding by how hard she clenched them.

"Naruto-kun's future girlfriend! That's who!" proclaimed Yukari proudly. There were mumbles coming from the rest of the students.

Moka gave Naruto's surprised face a rather a scrutinizing look. "Naruto-kun, do you know this girl?"

"Never met her before in my life, save for now," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. He approached the little witch and knelt down slightly to Yukari height. "Would you mind telling me you name, please?" he asked kindly.

"Yukari Sendou," smiled Yukari while glaring at Kurumu. "And I'm here to rescue you!"

"Rescue me?" Naruto had to blink on that one, and was rather surprised. "From what?" He didn't understand what was going on with this girl.

"You're an amazing pianist, Naruto-kun," Yukari practically had admiration burning in her beautiful eyes. "I heard you play the organ and you blew me away. Please, play only for me. No one in this school will appreciate what you're capable of doing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and was surprised again by her statement. "But, Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan do," at this the little girl snorted.

"It's not so, they can never truly understand you like I can. There only pretending." She took his hand. "Please, come with me." She begged him, but he didn't budge. "Na…Naruto-kun?"

The ninja was simply at a lost for words, not really know what to say. What was he supposed to say to a twelve and a half year old?

"Get out of here, you little brat!" snapped Kurumu. "Naruto-kun is **my** Destined One! Not yours!"

Yukari glared and waved her wand, causing another bucket to fall smack down on Kurumu's head.

KLONG!

"Alright, that's it!" Kurumu lunged. "Your ass is grass!"

"Kurumu-chan, stop please!" Naruto pleaded once again. He turned towards Moka. "Moka-chan, help me out here!!"

"Oh Naruto-kun," Yukari cooed dreamily at the sight, while holding her flushed cheeks. "You do care about me!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried, going to assist her friend in restraining the enraged succubus. "Please calm down! She's only twelve and a half!"

Yukari watched the exchange with growing suspicion. Since Naruto wasn't going with her, there was obviously something wrong. She had heard that a succubus can enslave men with their charm abilities. Maybe that was why he wasn't falling for her charm. It seems she had come just in time! Naruto needed to be rescued! One way or the other!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari had vanished in the on looking crowds so Kurumu was determined to never see her again. Naruto was a little bit confused about the young girl's actions, but would ponder on it when he had the chance. There was something so shatteringly familiar about her eyes that bothered him. Moka was simply happy that things were peaceful again.

Lunchtime had rolled around and the three friends were seated at a cafeteria table. Kurumu was snuggling as close as she possibly could to Naruto and attempted to feed him. Moka was trying to defend Naruto from Kurumu's advances, but it looked like she was trying to keep him to herself.

Off hiding behind a wall, Yukari was watching with a frown marring her face. She should be the one eating lunch with Naruto! Those other two girls didn't know how to appreciate someone special like him. Well, she would make sure they got lost and leave Naruto all to her!

Drawing her wand, Yukari concentrated her magical energy into it. Once it was ready, she waved it around and unleashed her spell.

Over with Naruto and his friends, the dishes of food that Moka and Kurumu had purchased started to glow and trembled.

"Huh?" the three friends blinked as they noticed how the plates of food were beginning to act funny.

To their surprise, the two plates of food suddenly rose into air. The three friends could only watch in shock at what was happening. The plates of food rose a few feet higher until the contents couldn't be seen.

"What the-?" Kurumu was the first to speak.

She didn't get to finish her sentences when the dishes suddenly tipped over. Both Moka and Kurumu cried in shock when their meals ended up splattering on their faces and getting tangled in their hair. They didn't even have time to cry in shock before the plates landed on their heads heavily.

"Itai!" both girls cried.

"Moka-chan! Kurumu-chan!" Naruto was really shocked; he'd never seen anything like that before in his entire life. "Are you guys hurt or anything?"

"I'm okay," Moka reassured her friend.

"Rrrgh!" Kurumu growled in her throat. "This is going to take forever to get out!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" came the familiar child-like voice of laughter nearby. Kurumu, Moka, and Naruto looked up to see Yukari standing plainly as day and laughing at them. "I got you! Better stay away from Naruto-kun if you want this to stop!"

"You… little… bitch!" Kurumu screeched as her nails began to lengthen. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Naruto spoke, and he was doing his best to calm the succubus down before she unleashed her full power. After all, Yukari was still a child, witch or not.

"She's just a kid!" Moka cried, also trying to calm Kurumu down.

"It doesn't matter!" Kurumu snapped. "She's trying to take my Destined One away from me, and I'll **NEVER **let that happen!"

"……" Naruto was speechless, and slightly fearful of her tone of voice, but held it together.

"And Moka!" Kurumu frowned. "You care about Naruto-kun too don't you? Doesn't it bother you that a little brat is trying to force him to be with her?!"

"You tried the same thing awhile back ya know," Moka mumbled.

"That was different and I learned my lesson!" Kurumu snapped, though it sounded more like a hiss of annoyance. "I'm not about to let some little kid try to take my Naruto-kun away from me!"

"Who says he's yours?!" Yukari snapped. "And I'm not a little kid you sow!"

"Uhhh," Naruto mumbled, but it seemed that no one was listening to him.

Yukari waved her wand again and then all the plates in the cafeteria floated up and then flew over to Moka and Kurumu. The two girls shrieked as piles of food were dumped upon them. Naruto's hand was then grabbed by Yukari who led him away from the cafeteria while Moka were busy cleaning themselves up.

Outside of the building, Yukari smiled triumphantly as she'd claimed Naruto. She turned to smile at the older boy, "Now, Naruto-kun, you're safe from those two!"

The blond frowned and she nearly flinched by the stern look he gave her. "Yukari," Naruto spoke firmly. "Yukari, what you did in there was not very nice, not at all"

"Those girls are no good for you!" she reasoned. "I bet that succubus put a spell on you and that vampire just keeps you around for your blood. They'll never be able to see the way I do; they can never truly understand how special you are!"

Naruto defended, "But they're my friends Yukari! Maybe if you give them a chance they'll be your friends too. There not as bad as you think or make them out to be."

Yukari looked to him in shock and she shuddered, "I thought you were different…"

"What?" he was perplexed by her rather peculiar change in behavior?

"I mean you're special, like me, I know it and I can feel it, and I thought you could understand me…"

"Yukari-chan?" Naruto was really worried that he might have hurt her feelings, so he tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulders. But she shook him off and an indescribable look was in her eyes.

"YOU… YOU…BIG BAKA!!!" Yukari cried before she waved her wand causing several buckets to hit Naruto's head in succession. The ninja was surprised and unable to dodge so he ended up being buried in a rather large pile of buckets. The little witch girl ran away crying without looking back.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka came out to look for her friend and then she found the pile of buckets. Upon closer inspection, she found him under the pile, groaning in pain. She gasped. "Naruto-kun!" Moka called as she helped him dig his way out of the pile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Moka-chan," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his sore head. "But that girl has a problem. I know it, but I just don't know what's wrong with her?"

"Well, I did some asking around about Yukari Sendou," explained Kurumu as she arrived. "Apparently she's a genius so she skipped a few grades."

"That's obvious," Moka agreed. "She's 12 years old."

"She's also a witch which might also be part of the problem," added Kurumu.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, witches are border beings," stated Kurumu. "Meaning they are neither monster nor human. They are in-between and well it's also hard to determine if someone is a witch or not by appearance alone. Witches are looked down upon by most monsters and are hated by humans. I guess she feels she doesn't belong. Added that she's a genius with nobody her age in this school…"

"She's lonely," Naruto finished sadly. The blond ninja knew that feeling all to well, to be hated and feared for something that was out of your control. To be looked down on and feel small and insignificant, those feelings were like a bitter taste in his mouth.

She reminded him of himself when he was her age, totally and utterly alone. Just the thought made him involuntarily shiver.

"Well, she's not out problem," Kurumu replied nonchalantly while hugging Naruto from behind. "Come on, darling, let's go and…"

"I'm going to help her" Naruto spoke, his hair overshadowed his eyes; Kurumu was surprised and had to do a double take.

"Help her? After what she did to you?!"

"Naruto-kun is right," Moka agree. "We know what it's like to be alone, even you Kurumu. Maybe… the least we can do is be the type of friends she needs.

Kurumu gave a defeated sigh, remembering that in a way, she too was alone before she met Naruto and Moka and coming to Youkai Academy. "Alright, I'll help find the little brat."

"All right, let's go find her".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was crying as she walked away and accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," she apologized and looked up to see one of the boys in her class.

"Well you lookie here," he said to his two friends, grinning savagely, "It's the little witch girl.

One of them pointed, "Don't you know it's against the rules to show your true form? I mean look at that awful getup."

"Or do you think you're too good for the rules?" the leader sneered.

"We should teach her a lesson, boss," the last one said and their leader grinned.

"I agree boys," he agreed. They loomed over her and she was frightened and fear gripped her heart and squeezed like a vice.

_Naruto-kun…save me…please_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari Sendou was thrown roughly against the bark of an old tree, and blinding pain exploded through her body. The three students that had dragged her out here into the forest simply grinned toothily, their eyes held mirth as the young witch's plight.

The Class Rep simply cracked his knuckles. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for something like this. Trash like you has no place in our school! Ready boys?"

"Yosh boss!" Suddenly before Yukari's terrified eyes, the bodies of the three students began to transform, their bodies hunched over. Their faces bulged and revealed scales. Their claws looked razor sharp, their teeth became serrated as spikes appeared on their backs, and tails sprouted out of the back of their uniforms.

Suddenly the three student's bodies then began to transform, their bodies hunched over, their faces bulged and revealed scales. Their claws looked razor sharp, their teeth became serrated as spikes appeared on their backs, and tails sprouted out of their pants.

"Now, what are we going to do with you" the Class representative growled as he stalked the witch.

"Get away from me!" Yukari cried, drawing her wand and began to chant a spell. But before she could complete it, he grabbed the wand with his teeth. Chomping off the top half of it like it was rock candy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," his tone and eyes held mirth before he spat the piece of wand back out to the ground. "Did I break your little toy? Aww, now where were we?"

"Oi boss!" one of his goons hissed. "I say we eat her, I mean no one is going to find out and it'll look like an accident!"

"Hmm, that's a great idea! Face it kid, no ones going to save you! RAWR!!!" the class rep leapt forward with his jaws wide. Yukari could practically the back of his mouth; her eyes were big and fearful. She couldn't believe it, she was going to die alone and not even make one friend. The young witch couldn't help but let out a scream of terror.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice roared.

Before anyone knew it, the class rep took a violent blow to the face. Yukari could only watch in surprise when he was sent back flying, and he crashed in a heap against his other two minions. Dust blocked her vision so she couldn't see anything for a while; someone skidded in front of her Yukari. The lizard men got out of their shock and began to regroup.

"Yukari!" Moka cried, running towards her with Kurumu behind her.

"Moka? Kurumu?" Yukari gasped. "W...Where's Naruto-kun?"

"I'm right here Yukari-chan" The dust finally settled down and Yukari saw who it was that had saved her. It was Naruto, and he sent a solid glare trained on the three transformed students, who looked equally pissed.

"You bastard, get out of the way!" the class rep growled at the group of two girls and one boy who were all defending the small witch that deserved retribution.

Naruto gave a feral growl and held the serious expression on his face. "I'm not going to standby and watch you three bully her just because she's a witch. I don't care that Yukari'-chan is a witch, none of that matters to me. She's **my** friend and I won't let you lay a finger on her!!!" he yelled with righteous fury.

"Naruto-kun?" Yukari whispered, and was simply astounded to no end. He came to her rescue even after everything she'd done to his friends and himself. He saw her as a friend, even after the way she'd treat him? But, wasn't he also a monster?

"So what do you think you going to do about it?" the leader questioned, and his goon squad was at his side, ready for anything else he may have.

"What I'm going to do? Heh, I think you got it all wrong," Moka and Kurumu motioned next to Naruto who took off his coat and slid it to the floor. He then turned to both women gave a smile. "The correct term is, what we're going to do to you. Shall we, Moka-chan? Kurumu-chan?"

Moka and Kurumu nodded as Naruto took hold of the Rosario. At the same time, he began to draw upon the power within himself, and gave a feral roar as the lizard men could only look on.

Yukari simply watched as Naruto and the two girls he was with began to see the change right before their very eyes. Moka's body was enveloped by so much supernatural energy that she began to morph, her body turning that into an adult. Her hair became pure silver and her eyes were slits like that of a cat and red as blood. Her fangs were prominent and stood out of her mouth proudly.

Naruto's eyes became blue slits and black rings appeared around his eyes. His nails lengthened as did his canines to the point where they jutted out of his mouth. His whiskers looked more like feral scars and his shoulder length hair began to drape down the middle of his back and seemed spikier than usual. His body was engulfed in red chakra, and took the shape of a fox complete with long ears and a tail that swayed behind him back and forth.

Kurumu sported purple leather wings, clawed feet and fingernails, and her eyes were narrowed at their opponents.

Their transformation had their completion, and both Moka and Kurumu revealed themselves to be sensual fem fatales. Moka and Kurumu could both feel Naruto's power was simply rising at an alarming rate. Naruto had admitted to Moka that where he came from that he was a human, though he never really got around to explaining that he was also a very special individual in possession of demonic power.

A very powerful and destructive demonic power.

Naruto's new form looked like something out of a hellish nightmare, but neither women felt anything remotely close to fear in their hearts. There was an ominous feeling about him, yes, but not something that resort to cower in fear.

"Hmmm, very interesting," Moka eyed Naruto's form carefully and meticulously with slitted eyes. "I do believe I've never seen you transform into this before."

"Naruto-kun," Kurumu was simply at a lost of words. "Is... is this your true form?" The succubus was left completely and utterly speechless. The amount of energy and power resonating from his body was dense and visible to the naked eye. Her eyes practically shined as she stared at this new transformation she had never seen before.

"In a manner of speaking, yea" Naruto spoke out aloud; all the while he cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. A feral growl escaped his throat as he leveled a very stern at his reptilian opponents that stood before him.

The lizard men simply hissed and swore in annoyance at this new situation.

.

"Sugoi!" Yukari gasped as she took in the sight of Naruto's transformed self.

"What the-?!" one of lizards spoke in shock, and his body was visibly shivering. "What…what the hell are you?!"

"Who me?" Naruto questioned as he took a step forward, and they shakily held their ground. "Before I was the guy that was going to beat the piss out of you for what you did to Yukari-chan, but now," He let a menacing growl escape his throat, he knew that he could beaten these guys in his human form, hands down.

But what they did to Yukari, scaring her, picking on her, and to even verbally discriminate against her just because she was something that they didn't like.

To sum it all up, he was in a very, _very, _angry mood today, and they were going to feel his wrath unlike anything they've ever felt before... **"BUT NOW I'M THE GUY THAT'S GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU**!!!" he bellowed in an outrage, Moka couldn't help but smirk at this newly transformed Naruto. She found him very, _very _sexythis way.

Though the idea of him hiding this secret from him did annoy her, and she was going to get the truth out of him. Friend or not she was going to beat him black and blue for hiding such a secret away, from her of all people.

"Such a pity, it takes three men to take care of a child," Moka scoffed arrogantly, her wine colored eyes narrowed slightly. "Such low leveled weaklings if you ask me"

"What you say bitch?!" the leader growled. "That's it! Get them! Kill them all!"

The lizard men roared in fury and charged. To regular humans, this would most scare the day lights out of an individual; most likely it would have even been intimidating.

However, as they closed the distance, Moka and Kurumu took a ready stance. Neither of the cronies realized both women had struck until the last minute.

Suddenly, both lizard men were sent flying, one sent flying by a roundhouse kick and the other with sever scratches; courtesy of Moka and Kurumu. Both monsters were had lost most of their teeth and received deep scratches on their faces and body, after meeting the boot of Moka and the claws of Kurumu.

"No way," he muttered in shock, his men's eyes were simply white and he looked to where his men had fallen. "Just one attack, just one attack and my men were blown away completely.

"**NOW IT'S YOUR TURN**!!!"

The lizard man whirled around to see who had spoken. What he saw made his heart drop, a huge red like claw struck out at him, grabbing him tightly. The boy roared, while dragging his arm around, controlling the red chakra claw as he began to send the Class rep crashing through trees, and the ground.

Pained and agonized screams left his throat as he slammed into the ground, causing his body to simply bounce in the process. Moka and Kurumu was greatly surprised that Naruto could hit someone at such a long distance.

Manipulating his chakra limbs from long range, Naruto landed a vicious upper cut underneath his opponents chin. Practically sending his battered and near broken body into the air. Moka simply smirked, to herself as she pushed her yoki into her legs, and leapt into the air.

Kurumu followed closely behind the vampire, all the while refusing to be outdone by her rival.

Yukari Sendou watched in complete and utter shock and awe at what was practically happening right before her very eyes. Both women seemed to revolve at a high speed in the air. The lizard man watched in complete horror as both women were heading in his way at a rapid pace.

His blood ran cold at what happened next.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" Their heels connected heavily with in perfect synergy and strength that the collected force practically caved in his chest in the process.

The last of the lizard men screamed in pain as he began his quick descent. His reptilian eyes could pick up that he was going to hit the ground hard, and closed his eyes to await his imminent impact.

But he felt his body suddenly stopped in mid air. He opened his eyes, and they widened in complete and utter alarm as the bloody red appendage that had practically dragged him through the dirt was clamped down firmly on his waist. He couldn't even react if he wanted when he was sent sailing once more into the air once again.

The blond shinobi manipulated his fox like appendages allowing him to follow. He swung and slung himself through the air and was practically several meters above the class representative. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari could only watch in awe as a purple colored orb hovered in the middle of his hands.

The orb was roughly the size of three softballs, and looked all the more menacing in appearance. A menacing snarl masked his face as he lashed with righteous fury at Yukari's attacker with the full extent of his anger and fury.

"**RASENGAN!!!!!**" Naruto shoved the ball of condensed chakra into the form of the lizard man. The result was that the scaly fiend was enveloped in a purple and uniquely red colored light. The three girls who had watched could audibly hear the lizard man's screams of pain as he was sent plummeting across the ground.

He eventually crashed into a clearing and crashed landed into a lake, creating a large explosion. His battered frame began to sink into the bottom of the lake.

Naruto landed on all fours and simply righted his posture. The boy casually brushed himself off and ran his fingers through his spiky locks before turning towards his companions. Slowly the red chakra began to recede back into his body, his features turning back to normal.

The silver haired Moka walked over towards the ninja with a confident stride, her eyes locked onto the eyes the blond warrior. "You're a rather interesting individual, Uzumaki Naruto"

Her hand was held out in expectancy. "My rosario, if you will"

At that Naruto blinked like an owl for at least three seconds, before he realized what she had asked. Moka took great pleasure as he fidgeted around before producing said item to the super vampire.

Her hand reached for the silver and red trinket, though her fingers slowly, but casually unseen by the naked eye they brushed against the feel of his palm. "Until we meet again, Uzumaki," she gave a fleeting yet somehow knowing look.

Moka reattached it to her chain, and her powers began to slowly recede, bringing her back to her normal state. The pink haired vampire nearly fell forward, but she felt her head rest against something hot and firm. She fell against Naruto's chest.

"Hey Moka-chan, are you alright? No injuries or anything right?" he asked genuinely.

"Just tired really," a smile tugged onto her lips as she looked at him. "Other than that, I'm fine Naruto-kun, thank you" He gave a smile in return.

Though he was nearly bowled when a blur known as Kurumu glomped him from behind. "Oh Naruto-kun! I didn't know you could do that, it was so incredible!" She replied with such exuberance, her wonderful assets were buried solidly into his back causing his face to light up with a deep flush of crimson. The sensation of Kurumu's soft, warm flesh was almost too much for the ninja to handle.

Moka glared heatedly at her female companion and attempted to pry the overly amorous succubus.

"Naruto-kun!" Yukari called as she hugged him tightly around his waist, much to his surprise when earlier when she practically buried him under so much kitchenware that Ma would have had a conniption at the very least.

"Naruto-kun!" Yukari called as she hugged him around his waist, much to his surprise. "You're so amazing!" She asked. "That aura, what was it?"

"Its something exclusive only to me Yukari-chan, okay?"

She nodded her pretty little head, but there eyes turned to that of sadness and confusion. "Naruto-kun, why did you come to save me? Even after I did those horrible things to you and your friends, you still risked your life and came and saved me. Why?" her voice cracked a little, meaning that she was going to cry.

The blond male placed his hands gently onto her slender shoulders. "It's because your we're friends," he knelt down to look her in the eye. "Isn't that right, Yukari-chan?"

"W…We are?" Yukari felt her eyes and lips trembled slightly.

"Of course, you, Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan are my dearest friends," Naruto elaborated. "I'm really sorry if I came off as a jerk to you and not being able to understand how you felt at the moment. But I realize that you and I have a lot in common really, and if you would allow me too I promise to protect you all with my very last breath and I'll always be your friend no matter what. Count on it!" He gave her the biggest most sincerest smiles he could possibly muster.

The little witch in response couldn't help but feel shaken all over, and her heart felt like it was simply going to burst out of her chest if she didn't react soon. His very words held so much weight and honesty within that she simply couldn't help herself, she burst into a face full of tears and nearly knocked him over when she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

He was a bit startled by this for a moment, but simply wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her rescue, Yukari was left with her thoughts. Despite the way she'd treated Moka, Naruto and Kurumu, they still came to her rescue. It made her wonder if, if she gave people a chance, that maybe they would want to be friends. The way she behaved might have had something to do with it. She never really tried to make friends with anyone except for Uzumaki Naruto.

Thinking of him brought her to his feral form. She was a little intimidated by how he had so easily clobbered the lizard man, but that feeling went away when she got a good look at him. In fact, the aura that he gave off was warm and comforting.

Even though he had that scary chakra shroud though, he was still very nice to her, going so far as to call her a friend even though she had been so mean to him and his friends and he beat up the guy who picked on her and put him in a coma. The combination of finally finding friends and just how mean she had been made her cry.

The little witch turned in her bed and turned the lamp light off, and her mind was simply abuzz with different thoughts. That red aura that enveloped him was somehow familiar to something she had heard about a long while back when she started to learn magic at a young age. She was absolutely sure of it, but Yukari decided that she would have to look into it at a later date. For now she was simply spent, but she did muster enough energy to simply blush and sigh happily against her pillow.

She was going to need the energy for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your sure Yukari-chan is getting along with her class now?" Naruto questioned as he walked down the hall with Moka and Kurumu

Several days had passed since the incident with Yukari and the lizard men. Naruto hadn't even heard a peep or sound of the spry little girl since. At first he was worried that she might have been in trouble again, but Kurumu assured him otherwise.

"She even apologized for all the pranks she's played on them," Kurumu added.

"That's good," smiled Moka gratefully. "She's finally making friends."

"As long as she stays out of my hair, that's fine by me," said Kurumu. She still hadn't forgiven the young witch brat for her stunt in the cafeteria. It had taken her hours to get the food out of her hair and clothes. As a succubus, Kurumu took great pride in her looks and hated it when they were ruined in any way.

The three friends were walking past a classroom when a door opened up. None of them had second thought about it as they continued on. However, their attention was instantly captured when they heard something familiar.

"Moka-chan!" a childish voice squealed and Moka gasped as she found herself on her back with Yukari on top of her, nuzzling her breasts.

"Yukari-chan?" Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, not believing what was going on in front of his eyes.

"It's her again…" hissed Kurumu.

"Umm, Yukari-chan," Moka spoke. She felt extremely uncomfortable as Yukari attempted to meld herself to her body as best as she could. She was also sighing contentedly

"I've decided!" said Yukari confidently, "From now on I love Naruto-kun AND Moka-chan!"

The reaction was obvious from Naruto, Kurumu and Moka, "SAY WHAT!!!"


	4. I hate swimming

Chapter 4

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" asked Yukari who was curious as she watched Naruto began to fill a small bag with some black colored stones.

"Collecting ingredients Yukari-chan," he replied without taking his eye off of his collecting. He'd wipe the sweat from his brow, feeling the weight of the bag he could tell that he was almost complete. Just needed a few more.

"For a spell maybe?" Yukari asked expectantly, thinking that Naruto's techniques were magic. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Not a spell Yukari-chan," Naruto said. "Ink"

"Ink?" Kurumu asked, somewhat confused.

"Naruto-kun uses ink when he experimenting with seals or painting, he doesn't buy it so he makes his own special batch." Moka explained.

Both Kurumu and Yukari hadn't known that. Just how many talents did Naruto possess?

After filling up the bag, Naruto gave a smile of satisfaction. "This should last me a good while."

"Do you need any help with that ink Naruto-kun?" offered Yukari. He shook his head and gave her a thoughtful smile.

"No, I should be able to get this done," he spoke to her. "Thank you for offering Yukari-chan," he carried the bag and gave his friends a fleeting look. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he gave a wave and was gone.

The three girls watched his fleeting form, and Kurumu asked Moka. "Hey, Moka, do you know where Naruto-kun normally be?" She'd tired to catch him at his dorm room, but she'd never catch him there.

"Oh, Naruto-kun is always… around" Moka told her. She knew all the places where Naruto normally goes, but doubted that anyone would believe her anyway. She'd never believe it herself until she'd been to Myobokuzan for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback no jutsu_

"_Naruto-kun, why am I wearing a blindfold and where are we going?" Moka had asked, and Naruto couldn't stop himself from grinning. The blond wanted to share things about himself to Moka, and decided that it would be better to show rather than explain._

"_Don't take it off yet Moka-chan, alright?" he asked, she nodded her head. He pulled a small scroll from one of the pouches on his jounin jacket and swiped blood across it. Instantly in a poof of smoke a much larger red colored scroll was now in his hands._

_Naruto performed another seal and a clone of himself appeared, after giving the necessary commands. He took Moka and placed themselves in the middle of the large scroll. Giving a nod, the clone did as it was asked and Moka felt a shift in the air. But didn't know what was going on._

"_Moka-chan, you can take your blindfold off now," Moka heard Naruto's voice and did as she was told. She opened her eyes and gave a gasp at what she saw. The two of them were standing on top of a large hill, and the environment was rich and stunningly beautiful. So much so that it left her breathless, and she saw what appeared to be toads walking around in a small village down below._

"_Naruto-kun, what is this place?" she asked._

"_It's… my home Moka-chan," Naruto spoke and tentatively took her hand into his. "I…I want to introduce you to my family, please?" he asked shyly, and his blush never left his face._

_Moka gave a shy nod also, preparing herself to face her friend's family. Boy would she be in for a big surprise._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The following morning, Moka Akashiya was heading for school hoping to into Naruto when she heard a noise that sounded very animal like. She turned around and squinted her eyes to get a better looks. She then gasped when she saw it. What the hell was a fox the size of a horse doing in Youkai Academy?

It was red, with white highlights on its tail and paws, and it was massively built and roughly was the size of a horse. The large fox fell in step next to her, and she was a little startled, but the smell was uncanny. She knew who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" asked carefully, hoping that she was right. The fox gave a large vulpine grin, and she recognized the grin and blue eyes. "Naruto-kun!"

Surprisingly it was Naruto and he was smiling at her, while giving her a wave with his tail. "Hey Moka-chan"

Smiling, she returned the greeting, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She admired the new Naruto. "How… how were you able to do this?"

"Oh, well, I was experimenting with my Henge and I never realized that whenever I used it, my physiology changes with it. So I gave a try and it works perfectly. "Care for a ride?

Moka smiled cheerfully before getting onto its back and hugging his body tightly, his tail wrapped protectively around her waist. "I'd love to!" Making sure that she was secured tightly, he broke off into an amazing run, and she could feel the wind literally whoosh through her hair. They tore down the path towards the school.

Being so close, Moka couldn't help herself, pushed aside some of his hair and bit down on his neck. Naruto yelped and nearly crashed into a tree in shock as the girl fed from him in this form, but he'd swerved around the tree in the nick of time. Moka couldn't deny that his blood did have a unique taste, no matter what he transformed into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, brat."

"Good morning, cow."

Both Yukari and Kurumu were waiting for Naruto. Ever since the succubus and witch first met, they'd developed a tense relationship. It was usually displayed in the way they traded insults. Kurumu would tease Yukari for being a little girl and Yukari would remark something about Kurumu's breasts. As usual, Kurumu was surrounded by her many admirers who were looking at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Waiting for Naruto and Moka I suppose," Kurumu guessed.

"Yes, and I think I found something that can help Naruto with wanting to make more of his special ink." What she really meant was that she'd spent all night making a potion for her Naruto-kun.

"Well, whatever," snorted Kurumu. She had made a cake for Naruto was going to share it with him. It was a symbol of her love, after all. Suddenly she blinked. "Huh?"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Yukari focused her hearing and could hear something. What was it? It sounded like… footsteps?

Students got out of the way as whatever was coming came closer and it was revealed to be a large red fox that was the size of a horse. On its back was…

"Moka!?" cried Kurumu

"Moka-sama!" cried Yukari.

"Ohayo!" Moka waved, smiling brightly.

The fox gave a toothy grin as it stood in front of Yukari and Kurumu before said girl got off of its back. They all watched in shock as the animal lifted Moka off of its back and placed her safely on the ground.

The animal strode over with a vulpine grin, and used its tail to wave at them. "Ohayo Yukari-chan, Kurumu-chan"

Kurumu's eyes went absolutely wide, she recognized the voice. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her very eyes, it was absolutely amazing. Who Naruto could transform into a full blown fox, fur and all? Most of the mail students were alarmed as well, and murmured to themselves.

"Na… Naruto-kun?" Kurumu admired, while stepping forward and touching his fur, she recognized it felt exactly like his hair when she would run her fingers through it. "Is that really you?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yea it" Naruto felt the wind knocked out of him as he was glomped.

"KAWAI!!!" Yukari shouted while hugging the fox's head to her chest, her hands stroked its glossy fur. She could sense something magical about this new form. She giggled excitedly when Naruto nuzzled and licked her cheek.

The fox let out a purr when she began to pet him and lifted Yukari off of the ground by its tail, and was placed on its back.

Kurumu only wished that Naruto would offer her a ride. Oh she was going to ask him about that much later.

Everyone had surmised that Naruto was a Kitsune. Kitsunes were powerful creatures and not many monsters could take them on in battle. Though there strength were depicted by there tails; and they surmised that Naruto was weak.

"So why did you transform Naruto-kun?' Moka asked.

"Well, for one, to solidify that I'm a monster," Naruto answered. "And to test it out and it works perfectly, though it feels a little weird." He placed Yukari on the ground and released the Henge, revealing his human form.

"Naruto-kun, you really are full of surprises aren't you, darling" said Kurumu.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, I try I suppose. Ready to go to class?"

They nodded and headed inside of Youkai Academy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki was in class with Moka and Kurumu, and as soon as Nekonome-sensei mentioned clubs, he looked up at the teacher.

"Now, because our school mimics a human high school, it is mandatory for each student to join a club. This is so that, when we enter the human world, we can integrate ourselves into human society better," the cat-woman teacher said.

Naruto seemed rather contemplative about it. Clubs were something he didn't mind doing, and yet at the same time he really didn't like them. But saw no way out of it, Youkai Academy had a very mandatory policy concerning its clubs. That and he really didn't do well in big crowds.

.

"But, Sensei," one student spoke up with a joking smile. "That means you'd get an F with your disguise."

Miss Nekonome looked down and spotted her tail which was waving lazily. Her ears were also revealed on the top of her head. The cat-woman teacher blinked for a moment as the truth dawned onto her.

"RAWR!" she cried as she leaped at the hapless student. Her hands seemed a bit sharper as she slashed at the boy's face.

"Gagh!" the student cried as he stumbled with his face covered with scratches, and screamed in pain.

"Now," Miss Nekonome smiled, looking as if she just hadn't mauled one of her own students. "Remember that this is mandatory. There are a lot of clubs out there so make sure you find one for you."

As the students began to get up and look forward to their future club, Miss Nekonome added something else, "Oh, and make sure to visit the Newspaper Club too! I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes for the day were cancelled because of the day's "Club Fair" All the school's clubs had set up booths around the courtyard to advertise their clubs to draw in new members. Naruto looked around with wonder and slight surprise. He shouldn't have been surprised that monsters had adopted human lifestyles. It was their way of surviving.

"Naruto-kun, have you decided on a club yet?" asked Moka who was with him.

"No, not really," he answered. Moka noticed that her friend had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"Well..." he began and shook his head. No reason to make her depressed over him, "It's nothing, Moka-san." He took her hand. "Let's go look around, alright?"

Moka blushed as she felt her hand in his and returned the gesture with a smile. "Sure."

They passed by several club booths. The first one had been the Photography Club. Unfortunately, the president of the club was scary and was even asking if he could take more 'artistic' photos of Moka.

Then there was the acupuncture club which freaked both the Jinchuriki and vampire when one of the members instead of a dummy was covered in needles. The Mummy Club was just plain weird. As for the Chemistry Club, they wanted Moka to join with promises to make beautiful love potions together. Both teens escaped quickly.

"I don't think any of these clubs are right for me, Naruto-kun," said Moka.

"Same here," he agreed. There wasn't one Music or Art Club in the school, which was weird.

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aqua marine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong. Naruto blushed bright red when he saw her.

"Uhhh..." he stuttered.

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club," she introduced. She looked Naruto over with a serene smile. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" he blinked.

"There are a lot of rumors about you," she leaned in very closely. "I wonder if they're true."

"Stories can get exaggerated," he said to her. Moka didn't like the way the girl was getting close to Naruto so she tried to pull him away.

"Naruto-kun, let's go look around some more," she said.

"Come back anytime, Naruto," Tamao smiled sultrily. "The Swimming Club's doors are opened to you anytime. And I do mean… _anytime_." She winked.

"Hai," Naruto nodded dumbly. "Ja ne." Moka dragged him off. In his mind, he was actually thinking of seeing Moka in the Swimming Club with him, or to be more precise in a bikini. He even envisioned the two of them in the water, kissing, which brought another blush to his face. '_She's a friend. Just a friend_,' he mentally tried to convince himself.

"Moka-chan, didn't you like the Swimming Club?" Naruto asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't swim."

"I could teach you," he offered.

"No thank you," she said curtly.

As for Moka, it wasn't like she didn't want to join the club; it was that she couldn't join. Water wasn't exactly pleasant to her because of her race. She hadn't told Naruto this but water was a weakness. It sapped her strength and with most of it already gone due to the seal of her Rosario, she'd be even weaker.

Naruto, though he'd learn about monsters during his time here, still didn't know much about the other monster races, so he didn't know about Moka's weakness at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their hunt for a good club hadn't panned out at all. Many of the clubs were filled with creepy people who kept drooling over Moka; literally in some cases. The rest were filled with gung-ho people who Naruto and Moka definitely knew they were in no shape to join up with.

"What should we do, Moka-chan?" asked Naruto as the pair sat on a bench, watching the club booths doing their best to reel in new members. "Most of the clubs are filled with strange people that give me a bad feeling."

"Yeah," Moka sighed grimly. "We have to join a club but most of the people are scary."

Both demon container and vampire sighed grimly. They were going to get in trouble unless they managed to find a club that suited them. Too bad the interesting clubs had people who were obsessed with one or both of them.

Among the clubs that tried to bring them in was the Video Game Club that desperately wanted Naruto to join since they wanted to know how he beat the class representative. The girls of that club were doing their best with their cosplay outfits that resembled the scantily dressed characters in some games.

"Oh? Still having trouble?" a voice asked from the side.

Moka and Naruto turned to see whom was talking to them and found Tamao smiling at them. Moka stiffened slightly and Naruto nodded politely. It was hard to pay attention since she was still in her swimsuit.

"We're still looking," Moka insisted as she shuffled closer to Naruto. "There are plenty of clubs left."

"I'm sure," Tamao nodded as she walked up to the pair. "You know, the Swimming Club is holding an exhibition show for future members. Maybe you should consider it?"

Moka gripped Naruto's hand and tightened her hold on it. She really didn't like the way Tamao was looking at Naruto.

"We'll come and watch," said Naruto, accepting the invitation. "Won't we, Moka-san?"

"Naruto-kun, I…"

"There won't be any harm in us just watching," he reasoned. We can stand far from the pool too." He suspected that she may have a fear of water.

Moka really didn't want to go but she couldn't really hold Naruto back from joining a club if he wanted to. With a sigh, she relented, "Alright, we'll come and watch."

"See you there," Tamao winked before walking off.

"That was very nice of her," said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu glomped him as soon as he arrived at the pool. The hapless boy waved his arms around to regain some semblance of balance with the amorous succubus clutching to him.

"Kurumu-chan!" he shouted and she let go. He then got a good look at her and his eyes bugged out. "What are you wearing?"

"You like it?" she posed with one arm behind her back and the other behind her head as she thrust her chest forward. She was wearing a yellow bikini and every movement she did made her breasts jiggle. The boys were staring at her and drooling at the sight. "I picked this one out since we'll be joining the Swimming Club together.

Naruto tried to look at Kurumu's face and away from her breasts, "Ano…I don't think I'll be joining the Swimming Club."

She smirked sultrily. "Oh, you'll change your mind soon," she purred while stroking a seductive finger on his belly.

KLONG!

"Itai!" Kurumu held her head in pain as she glared at the little girl who'd made the bucket hit her head. "You brat!" she hissed to Yukari who was wearing a blue school swimsuit.

"Stay away from Naruto, temptress!" proclaimed Yukari. She still had her hat. She approached Naruto and hugged his arm, giggling girlishly. "Naruto-kun, watch me, OK?"

"Hai," he nodded.

Yukari looked around, wondering where Moka had gone. "Where's Moka-chan?"

"Oh, she said she needed to get a drink," Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka leaned against a vending machine, sighing dejectedly. Just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she tell Naruto the real reason she couldn't go into the water? That it would weaken her? Was she afraid he'd view her as weak or something or maybe she didn't want him to pity her? She really did want to be in the same club as him but if he ended up joining the Swimming Club…

She heard her Rosario speak, "_You fool. You know that water drains our power. You're already weak with the Rosario. Why add on to it?_"

"But I really want to be in the same club as Naruto-kun…"

"_If he's your friend, he'll understand. He's shared his secrets with you, deep secrets. The honest thing to do is to share yours._"

Could Moka really do that and bare all her secrets to Naruto-kun? Could she trust him with the knowledge?

Yes, yes she could…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first it'd been all fun and games. There were some contests being held by the Swimming Club that Yukari and Kurumu participated in. Boys interested in joining the club were in their trunks while some of the other boys just wanted to ogle at all the girls in their sexy bathing suits.

Naruto stood on the sidelines, waiting for Moka. He wondered what was taking her so long and if he should look for her but his attention was being drawn elsewhere. He then knew what it was when he saw it.

All of a sudden, the Swimming Club showed their true colors when the boys joined them. They were biting on the boys' necks and Naruto watched, horrified, as he saw their bodies wither and shrivel up as the girls continued to feed on them.

He backed away but then bumped into someone. Turning around he saw that it was Tamao Ichinose. She grinned, "Leaving so soon, Naruto-kun?" Something was definitely not right with her.

"What's going on?" he asked as he backed away from the girl who was stalking towards him.

"Oh, you don't know?" she smiled. "It's simple really." He then gave his chest a light push and he realized that he was standing at the edge of the pool. He flailed his arms around before falling with a splash. Tamao dove in after him, assuming her true form. Her ears were replaced by fins and she gained gills on the sides of her neck. Her legs were also replaced by a fish's tail.

'_Mermaid!_' Naruto realized. He looked around to see the other members of the club were also mermaids. "Oh shit!"

"We mermaids enjoy feeding on the life energy of men," Tamao said as she swam closer to the helpless boy. "Human life energy is the best and you smell just like a human." Naruto gulped. "Now, don't be shy…" She grabbed his shoulders and opened her mouth.

"Let him go!" shouted Moka as she appeared. Naruto saw her.

'_Moka-chan!_'

"So, Moka Akashiya finally showed up," Tamao grinned. "Rumor says you're a vampire and because of that you can't go into water. It's your weakness." To emphasize, she splashed some water in Moka's direction, causing the pink haired vampire to jump back in fright.

'_It is?_' Naruto thought. '_Is that why she didn't want to join?_'

Kurumu and Yukari were trying to rescue Naruto too but the mermaids were proving difficult for them. They could only watch the exchange with looks of worry.

"Maybe so, but I won't let you harm Naruto-kun," said Moka defiantly. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him.

Seeing how Moka was willing to risk her own safety for his sake made Naruto come to a decision. Naruto really hated fighting girls, not that he had never done it before. but he didn't like it. Naruto decided now would be an exception. He dove down into the water.

In second's his appearance changed, and the chakra began to flow through him. Filling him with strength since he knew that in his normal form, mermaids would outclass him in water hands down. So he decided to add to the mix some extra fire power.

Tamao was stunned and an impact to her stomach pushed her violently pushed her away.

"W-What?" Tamao stared at Naruto as he stood in the middle of the pool. All the other mermaids stared at the transformed boy, and the water beneath his feet simply hissed and turned to steam where he stood. "What are you?" The red energy he was emitting felt similar to a vampire's. Was he supposed to be kitsune?

"Naruto-kun!" cried out Moka, relieved that he'd transformed. However, her relief was short lived when she felt a pair of hands gripping her ankles before pulling her into the pool. Moka splashed around and screamed as the water caused her pain.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto cried out and began to fight his way through to help her, despite the fact that he was surrounded by mermaids left, right and center. Despite the injuries he gained back from the mermaids in return, some bit his skin but he simply roared and threw them off of him.

But he realized that if this continued, he wouldn't be able to reach her in time, and she would surely drown in seconds. "Get off of me, you overgrown pieces of tuna!" Naruto punched two girls in the jaw, but was pushed back by a tail swipe out of nowhere, this was getting nowhere. He couldn't use kage bunshin in this state, since the clones would simply double over in pain, thus being useless and leaving him back to square one.

So his options were very limited, and he was getting frustrated to the least. He needed to save Moka, and he needed to do it now!

Naruto pulled and called on the power deep within himself, and instantly a huge tornado of energy shot out of his body. An animalistic roar left his mouth; it was so powerful that it pushed back the army of mermaids that had surrounded him. The red energy got the attention of Yukari, Kurumu and the mermaids as he dove under water.

"What's happening?" Yukari panicked. "Naruto-kun"

A figure then rose up standing on top of the water. He was only clad in swimming trunks and his eyes took on a more beast like appearance but kept there blue hue, his whiskers were more feral than usual. His incisors poked out of his mouth and his mouth and eyes were outlined with black and another tail swept behind him.

There in his arms was Moka, being carried bridal style. The vampire looked up to see Naruto looking down at her with worry.

"I'm here Moka-chan," he said

"Naruto-kun…" she smiled. "My rosario…"

"I understand," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he withdrew his left arm from under her legs, allowing her to stand against him. He then grasped her Rosario and with a yank it was off.

The entire sky suddenly turned dark as the moon appeared in its crimson glory. The pool below appeared to be red in the light. Moka and Naruto were both surrounded in the aura and swarms of black bats that had enveloped them. The sheer power made several of the mermaids shiver in fear.

"Moka-chan!" Yukari gasped in delight. Her second idol was going to go all out on these mean fish girls!

The bats vanished inside of the aura while the energy began to vanish. As the aura began to finally dissipate, the image of Moka and Naruto could be seen again.

Moka-sama was still holding onto Naruto's neck while he was holding her up in one arm. In his hand he had the Rosario clutched tightly as his other hand was supporting Moka's body. Her body was dry and devoid of water, keeping it from draining her strength.

"Hmmm," Moka smirked. "Isn't this pleasant? Still, you know I dislike water."

"I didn't know" his voice was filled with frustration, though he kept it in check. He didn't want the fox to push anymore of its power onto him. Finally he picked her again in his arm, and the mermaids watched in shock and silence. No Kitsune they knew could actually walk on water.

Continuing without being stopped, Naruto came to the edge of the pool and set adult Moka lightly on her feet.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Both Naruto and Moka turned to see Yukari and Kurumu dashing over to them. Both had concerned looks on their faces, but their eyes were trained on Naruto in his two tailed state.

"We're not done yet!" the head of the Swimming Club shrieked at the four who would stand against her.

"Your right," Naruto spoke coldly as he turned to look at the collected mermaids. "But I will finish it."

Lightning suddenly crashed through the air as Naruto inwardly scowled at these arrogant fish women. Finally he began to walk towards the pool again. As he moved, rain began to fall from the sky.

Adult Moka flinched when water began to splash on her, but she felt no pain. Her eyes widened when she realized that her body was covered in a deep hue of blue, all the while she didn't notice when Naruto had shielded her body with his primary chakra.

"Get him!" Tamao screamed. "Suck him dry!"

The mermaids surged forward at the order, hoping to make Naruto their next meal. The feral teen didn't even seem concerned about what was approaching him. All he did was continue walking. As he came to the centre of the pool, the mermaids broke the surface of their domain and lunged at him. Their faces were no longer beautiful and looked eager to bite into his flesh.

Naruto finally reacted. Moving as fluidly as the water he was standing on, he took aim at the closest mermaid and threw a punch. The movement was so fast that it didn't even look like he threw a punch, all they heard was a loud bang. One unlucky mermaid screamed in pain and sent her sailing out of the pool.

Dozens and dozens of mermaids suffered the same fate as Naruto infused with the Kyuubi's chakra threw punches that cut into the sound barrier, and practically sent them rocketing out the pool. Each blow was so hard and fast that they barely saw him push his fist, and bring back to its normal position. The captain of the swim club could only watch in horror as her underlings were sent sailing and landing outside of the pool, or crashing into the fence in deep pain.

There eyes were white, teeth were visibly missing and blood poured out of their mouths. What was worse about it, was that he was beating them in there own element!

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all watched with grins on their faces. Moka had a more sinister grin on her face whereas Yukari and Kurumu were about to break out in cheers for their potential love interest.

Suddenly, some of the remaining mermaids decided that the vampire and her friends would make easier targets. Swimming through the water to the edge of the pool, they lunged out at the trio is a splash.

"Hmph!" Moka snorted. "Cowards! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Unleashing a demonic enhanced kick, Moka sent all three of the mermaid attackers sailing back into the pool. They didn't attempt a second attack either since they drifted back to the surface in unconsciousness.

Yukari used her magic to knock a few of them out with buckets raining from the sky as Kurumu punched them away with her succubus strength.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Tamao roared. "How can you be beating us?! Kitsunes can't walk on water!"

"I'm a special case," Naruto answered. "Get it memorized."

"Either way, you're dead!" the enraged mermaid hissed. She then began swimming at Naruto at a breakneck speed.

"Looks like the fish doesn't know when she has lost," Naruto smirked. "Let's get that point across."

Naruto held his hand out to his side, gradually beginning to gather a large amount of chakra in his palm. He spread his legs and lowered his center of gravity, while he used his free hand and ensnared the shell shocked mermaid and tossed her into the air. Finally het gathered the right amount, and a ball of condensed chakra was present.

It was the size of a basketball roughly, much larger than the one he used on Kurumu and had all the deadly force to back it up.

"What…what is this?!" Tamao cried in shock, her body was coming back down

Naruto took aim and rotated his arm, like a baseball pitcher or as if he was performing a wind up punch and threw his leg into the air. "Here's the wind up, RASENGAN!!!!" and cast with all his might.

The orb flew like a bullet, and sliced through the air, slamming and consuming Tamao completely in a bright purple light.

"YEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!" the mermaid shrieked as the attack collided directly with her chest, and her body was consumed in purple light.

Tamao's cream of pain could be heard before her body was sent like a shooting star and she spiraled into a building. There behind her, the wall held a huge spiral pattern that was much larger than her. Her eyes were white and she slowly began to crumple to the floor, before passing out from the blood lost.

Seeing his job completed, Naruto turned and headed back to his friends. He walked upon the water until he reached dry ground. Naruto stopped calling upon the chakra within himself and his features turned back to normal. His tails returned from whence they came.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" cried out Kurumu as she glomped the boy, nearly causing him to slip back into the pool.

"Naruto-kun!" Yukari cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Uhh…Kurumu-chan," said Naruto as he patted her back. "Could you get off me for a second, please? I need to return something to Moka-chan." Kurumu pouted and reluctantly let go. The Jinchuriki approached Moka and handed her the rosario back. She gratefully took it into her hand and looked at him with interest.

"You really are full of surprises, Naruto Uzumaki," the super vampire spoke and grinned. "I hope to see more of your abilities in future." And with that she attached the Rosario to the chain, sealing her power once more. Regular Moka was about to collapse forward but Naruto caught her in his arms.

Naruto looked at Moka who smiled back at him. He then decided to ask, "Ano, Moka-chan? If you don't like water how do you take showers?"

Moka giggled. "I don't. I take special herbal baths." She knew he would ask that once he found out about her weakness.

"OK." That made sense.

Needless to say, none of the friends wanted to join the Swimming Club after the little stunt the senior members had pulled. After Kurumu and Yukari got their regular clothes back on, all four friends made tracks. Unfortunately, most of the club booths were full and the ones left were clubs that were either filled with weirdoes or clubs they didn't want to join.

At the moment, the group of friends was sitting in the cafeteria. Kurumu sighed, "I guess we don't have any clubs to join now, huh?"

"Guess so," admitted Naruto.

"I'm just glad Naruto-kun is safe," said Moka.

"I'm sorry I brought you to the pool, Moka-chan," Naruto apologized. "I didn't know that water did that to you."

"That's okay Naruto-kun," Moka smiled. "I never told you so how would I expect you to know?"

Naruto gave a foxy smiled at Moka's forgiveness. She could have been seriously hurt by the water and the mermaids, but she chose to forgive him anyway. He felt better about that much. Still, their main problem was still there. None of the good clubs had room for them now.

"What's this?" asked a cheerful voice and they turned to see their teacher, Nekonome-sensei, looking at them. "Why so blue?"

"We don't know what club to join," said Naruto.

"Oh, no problem!" said their teacher with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty. How about it?"

Naruto perked up. It was a chance for him and Moka to be in the same club. He asked Moka, "What do you say, Moka-san?"

"It sounds like a good idea," said Moka.

"Hey, let me join too!" said Kurumu.

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added.

Nekonome-sensei smiled. Looks like the Newspaper Club was going to get some new blood after all.

**An there goes another chapter. Wanted to get this out before Sunday, cause I'm going to a funeral procession for my grandparents and it might take really long. That and I was working on this from Friday so imagine my surprise when I got reviews, and about Henge. I realized that if Naruto could alter his physiology to a great deal, so imagine my surprise when I found that out.**

**I figured if he could use it for weapons, he could use to make people think he's a real live monster. Anyway give me your ideas and tell me what you think. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Read and Review, constructive criticisms and what not.**

**Gotta hit the sack, its freaking 6:20 and I need all the energy I can get.**


	5. Meeting a perverted wolf

Chapter 5

The sound of an alarm clock rang in the air, and in response got a groan. The blond ninja threw the sheets off of his bed, and got up with a yawn. Noting the time, he shot up out of his bed and headed for the shower.

Inside the shower the fox boy couldn't help but think of his 'new' life so far. Since he came to Youkai Academy he'd made some exceptional friends. One; was a vampire who either had split personalities or was two persons entirely, either way they were both inhabiting the same body. Second, was a very amorous succubus who simply adored him and whose hands were blessed by Kami; because she was an amazing when it came baking.

Then there was a witch had amorous feelings for both Moka and himself. Sure they each had their quirks, but they seemed very genuine and affectionate towards him. They didn't mind the fact that he was human or anything of the sort. Though he would have to admit that he did get some funny looks from students, since there were rumors that he could walk on water despite the fact that he was a land monster.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, took a towel and began to dry off. Naruto was really glad that his room had its very own shower and didn't have to worry about going to the dorms bathroom. Baths left him relaxed and calm. The boy opened his closet and took out his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the dirt path leisurely to Youkai Academy while sporting a new look for himself. His blond spiky stringy hair fell sloppily over his shoulders and back, while a few fell down his face and his headband was secured around his neck.

He wore a black jounin vest over a white sleeveless shirt and black fingerless gloves, and black cargo pants over combat boots. Over the vest he wore a white cloak with black flames licking the tips of it.

"Naruto-kun!"

The blond looked up with his hands in his pockets, stopped and gave Moka a wave as she approached him. The girl practically oozed enthusiasm as her hair danced behind her. He gave the girl a brilliant smile. "Hey Moka-chan, how have you been?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Moka's green eyes simply danced and her cheeks flushed with red, her feet shuffled a bit as she stepped closer. "Naruto-kun, ma—

He gave her a small smile, and pulled her gently towards him and his hand traced the back of her head. Bringing her so close to his skin that she could smell his scent. Moka felt her lips tremble and instantly she pressed her mouth into his neck, and gently pierced his skin with her fangs.

Moka's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her and Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh. He was already use to her bites by now really, but he had hoped he wasn't turning into a masochist. Because for some strange reason Moka's bites were starting to feel very… pleasurable. Though he'd never tell her or anyone that.

The pink haired vampire could already feel his scorching hot vitae bathing her tongue and throat, sending a pleasurable sensation creeping in her belly. She couldn't help but sigh in content when she brought his neck closer to her warm mouth.

After taking her fill she couldn't help but swipe her tongue across his skin, and giggled giddily as she took Naruto's arm happily into hers. "Oh Naruto-kun, I really love the taste of your blood. I'm so addicted to you!"

"That's good to know!" Naruto spoke, while sporting a vulpine grin on his face.

Both academy students walked towards the academy with their things in hand, today would be there first day in the Newspaper Club. To that Moka was really excited and rather giddy; Naruto had never done something like a newspaper before so it would be a new experience for him; besides training his body of course.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Kurumu tackled the ninja to the boy on his back, and he was greatly surprised that he was off of his feet so easily. But guessed that's what happens when an amorous succubus was excited to see you. Naruto could help but shiver as she pressed herself against him, and ran her hands along his strong arms. "I'm surprised you didn't come in your animal form darling" she pouted cutely.

She really liked his new look, and found dark colors made him even more appealing than he already was. Kurumu couldn't help but feel happy as he gave her a smile. "I'll make sure to come in it next time, sounds fair?" he answered her and she couldn't help but blush and look away shyly at his smile.

Naruto helped the blue haired bombshell off of him, before she felt a small push against his waist. He looked down and found a very familiar brown hat. "Hi Naruto-kun, I missed you so much too!"

"I missed you to Yukari-chan" he rubbed pulled her hat off of her head and rubbed it slightly, earning a blush and giggle from her. Finally seeing that everyone accounted for, he spoke. "Well, we better get to class before first period starts, then we'll meet up in the Newspaper Club, sounds cool?"

The girls agreed and followed him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went on quite well, and surprisingly no monster attacks. Naruto felt himself at ease, going through the day's classes without any problems.

In less than two weeks time, he became the object of affection of not one, not two, but three girls. Each he met under very unusual circumstances, but he didn't complain. Not in the least bit.

It did feel rather nice to be able to talk to somebody, and spend time with them. After Konoha was destroyed, he and many of the Toad's in Myobokuzan had taken the bodies of the deceased and buried them there. He was in a deep state of depression at that stage, not offering to speak to anybody. Sure the occasional toad or two would come to check on him, but he had felt like a broken man. Lost and without a purpose.

Everything was taken from him, in a blink of an eye. He promised that would not happen again, he wouldn't let it happen again. All he needed was some time and more training and he would put an end to Akatsuki, once and for all.

There was no if, ands or buts for that. It was a promise and commitment that he would uphold, and he would never let Akatsuki take anything else from him. He refused to lose another to their hands and he would not bury another loved one. Either that or he was going to die trying. They would get there's eventually, he'd make sure of that.

Maybe, someday, he would bring them all to the land of toads, meet his new family. Ma and Pa would love that; especially since they got along really nicely with Moka, despite know that she was a vampire. Naruto loved the idea, but first decided to take things one step at a time. There was no need to rush anything of course.

The fox boy had heard the school spreading rumors about his said and quotes 'spectacular and weird powers'. He didn't mind the fact that people knew that his form was a kitsune, he could care less. It wasn't like they would reprimand him for doing such a thing, when already he'd been through multiple occasions when the law was not on his side. So if they pushed him, he'd simply have to push back, three times as hard.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, and the star for club activities for students. Nekonome-sensei, who was their advisor for the Newspaper Club, led them to the room where the club was normally held to meet their fellow members. Or so Naruto Uzumaki thought.

The room was freaking empty, and the only ones who'd join there was the president.

"Oi Nekonome-sensei?" Naruto spoke up. "Where are the other members? Don't tell me we don't even have a president, do we?"

"Of course we have a president silly!" Miss Nekonome smiled. The door to the room suddenly opened to announce someone coming inside. "Ah! Here he is now!"

"Oh man," the last member spoke up. "I can't believe I'm late on the first day."

The person who stepped in the door was a young man who looked like a second year. His shaggy black hair was being held back by a black headband, and he wore the usual student uniform for Youkai Academy students. His collar was opened and around his neck was a fenrir necklace and in his hands were three bouquets of roses in his hands.

"Why hello everyone" he gave a smile which Naruto didn't like. "My name is Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin! " Gin, with a grin on his face, passed out the roses to the three girls in the room. "Ahh, Nekonome-sensei you sure weren't lying when you said that we would have beautiful ladies present!"

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari blushed at the compliment and Naruto couldn't help but frown. Already getting a negative vibe from this guy, he looked at the chain around his neck and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He sounded smooth, a little too smooth.

"Hmm, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki," Gin stared at Naruto while eying him close. "I've been hearing some amazing things about you, something a kitsune being able to walk on water and among other things. Care to comment on your abilities?"

"I don't owe you a damn thing" Naruto spoke harshly and coldly, his glare leveled at Gin who flinched slightly.

"So, where are the other members Gin-sempai" Kurumu spoke, trying to direct Gin's attention from the object of her affection. Already she could feel her Destined One seemed agitated, and she wanted to defuse the situation.

"Oh please, call me Gin." He insisted and held a weird glint in his eyes. He saw how quickly she came to his defense, and it would appear that he had some competition. Interesting.

"Actually, you're all are the only ones that joined up," said Gin.

"I seem to recall the absence of a booth for the Newspaper Club," Yukari remembered thoughtfully.

"Yeah," nodded Gin. "I was actually sick and since I was the only remaining member left, I couldn't do anything."

"That would explain the lack of members," muttered Kurumu but she was suspecting something more. She felt Gin's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that you're all here, this club meeting can begin and I have the perfect job for you!" said Gin.

Naruto swatted Gin's hand away from Kurumu's shoulder before leveling a sharp look at the boy. He didn't like how this guy just seemed to get so comfortable with the girl's. No way.

Gin smirked and rubbed his wrist. "Now then, let's go to work. There have been reports of a pervert in Youkai Academy, peeping on girls all around the school. I want you all to uncover his identity." He looked towards Naruto who gave him a pointed look. "I'm appointing the job to you, Naruto.

"Tch, whatever" Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

Nekonome-sensei couldn't help but smile, she was really glad that the Youkai Newspaper was coming back to life. Though she prayed that nothing terrible would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto created a small group of clones, and sent them looking for any clues of the peeping tom that was still at large. The shinobi just couldn't help but get a really bad vibe from that guy, Gin; he seemed… he didn't know what to call him. But he didn't like the feeling. He'd given them a few leads, and the girls had followed him all day.

But so far, they found nothing. They'd questioned all the known girls in the school, but they simply said the same thing. All they saw was a weird shaped shadow peeping in the corner of the window, but when they turn around to catch him, he'd seemingly vanish in thin air.

There was a large helping of angry females who really wanted a piece of the guy.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Kurumu huffed as she read over her notes for the hundredth time. "No one saw a damn thing!"

"Could he be using magic perhaps?" Yukari asked.

"It's a good possibility," Moka gave it a thought. "But we don't really know any magic using students besides you and Naruto-kun, and he uses ninjustu, so it doesn't really count."

"Hmm, this is indeed quite the problem," Naruto slapped his fist into his palm. "What if he's using his true form, it would explain why his shadow looks strange and could explain his ability to move so quickly."

"Hey! That's a great idea Naruto-kun!" Kurumu took his hand into hers and blushed at the feel of it. "I didn't thought of that Naruto-kun"

"Get off of Naruto-kun you cow!" Yukari leapt up at Naruto and pushed her hand off of his, and took it into hers.

Before another all out argument could break out, the participants were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching.

"Boy oh boy Naruto-kun" Gin gave a chuckle as he approached them. "I'd do anything to have you luck with women, so tell me, what's your secret"

The blond shinobis simply gave a shrug. "I simply treat the way they want to be treated, with respect and decency" and smiled brightly.

At this Yukari, Moka and Kurumu blushed, and Gina gave a half a second scowl. Though Naruto saw it for a split second, Gin replaced it with a smile of his own.

"Well, flirt with your lady friends another time," Gin smiled. "I need them to help put these fliers around the school for me. Think you can do that for me?"

"Hai!" Moka called as she snatched up the stack from Gin. She then grabbed Kurumu by with her free arm and began dashing off. But not before Kurumu had grabbed Yukari so to keep her from being alone with Naruto also. "We'll be back! Bye Naruto-kun"

Naruto gave them a short wave, before he felt an arm casually placed on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, I think I may have a solid lead on where the peeping tom hangs out.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked, while the wheels in his mind were simply turning. _You just so happen to know where the peeing tom is huh? _

"Yeah," Gin gave a nod. "I've heard that he hangs out around the back part of a building. If we hurry back then I think we can get a quick photo of him. Then we can expose him to the school!"

"Sure I'm in" Naruto smiled, though if Gin had noticed he would have seen the glint in his eyes or the shift in the bushes behind him.

"Well come, let's go see if we can snag this guy," Gin grinned from ear to ear. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go before we miss him.

Naruto gave a nod, and the two young men stalked around the back of the school. The wall looked pretty bare, and a small window hung several feet below a steel barrel. Naruto looked around, and found the scene rather suspicious. But didn't show it on his face, and was about to sell it like he'd never sold it before.

"Uhh, Gin, you sure this is the place?" Naruto asked as if he was uncertain.

"From what my sources tell me," Gin nodded. "I think he might be inside. Try using the barrel over there, I'm much bigger than you so it'll hold you weight much better. I'll just keep it from falling okay?" Gin's words were innocent enough, though held a dark purpose in them.

Naruto nodded, and stepped on the barrel, got a good footing and stood up. Seeing the rusted metallic object hold firm and reached up to grab the windowsill; to get a better look. So he took a glance inside.

Though shock appeared on his face, and his cheeks flared up. The window he was looking through gave a perfect view of the girl's bathroom. There before his eyes were girls with different colored bras, underwear and toned hourglass figures.

"Whoa!" Naruto cried, falling backwards onto the dirt. He groaned and rubbed his aching head. "No way… was that…"

"The girls' changing room, yea, I know," Gin chuckled darkly. Naruto looked up and saw that he was holding a camera up, and was not holding the barrel as he promised. "Enjoyed the view Naruto-kun?"

"Wait? Wha-?" Naruto gaped visibly. "Gin? What the hell is this?!"

"I'm catching the Peeping Tom of course," Gin chuckled as he turned the digital camera around and revealed a picture of Naruto looking into the locker room. "Well, here's the thing. It's pretty obvious that Moka has an eye for you, but I plan to make Moka my woman you see."

"What?!" Naruto cried. "Gin, you bastard I'll—?!" he shouted in an outrage, but suddenly paled when he heard voices.

"What was that?!"

"Is it the Peeping Tom?"

"That sounded like a guy!"

"Now that was a stupid move. Those girls are gonna come out here in like a storm," Gin chuckled. "As for why? Simple. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my hands on Akashiya Moka. Oh, and by the way, peeping is a crime, Naruto-kun. Ja ne"

With a wave, Gin vanished in a blur. Naruto gaped as he vanished and found himself alone. The blond looked left and right, and planned his next course of action and flipped onto the roof and laid flat on his back.

"Where'd he go?!"

"I don't know, but spread out!

"We'll find that peeping bastard!" Came the sound of an irate female. The blond took off his head band and angled it over the roof top. From what he could see, it was a large group of women, each literally armed with pitchforks and other such weapons that would cause bodily harm.

Finally when the coast was clear Naruto flipped back to the ground. He brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle, and a blur shot out of the bushes. "So, did you get it all?"

"Aye boss," a clone answered while tapping the camcorder proudly with a smirk. Naruto nodded his head and gave his clone some clear instructions as to what he needed to do next. With that it disappeared in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sneaking past the very active mob of angry females, Naruto found himself being confronted. Akashiya Moka was in anything _but_ a pleasant mood. "Naruto-kun! How could you!?" she flashed him the photos Gin had taken of him.

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose. "Moka-chan, believe me when I 'm telling you that it wasn't me. Yes, it's me in the photo but I was set up!" he denied.

"But Gin-sempai has evidence that you did it!"

"Moka-chan, please, listen to reason, I also have evi—" he tried to reason but was cut off sharply.

"I can't believe you, Naruto-kun," she started to cry. "I hate perverts but I hate liars most of all!" Before he could react at all, Naruto got slapped so hard that his cheek went numb by Moka and she ran away in tears.

Naruto was completely silent for a few moments, and took a steady breath. He needed to be calm, needed to be calm. Before he knew it, his fist sunk directly inside of a locker, completely crumpling it down the middle. The metallic object slammed at his feet, and his eyes turned to slits.

"I'm coming for you, Gin" Naruto growled as he shook with anger before storming off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka leaned against the side of the school, her knees pressed against her chest and tears poured down her fact. The vampire couldn't help but feel upset, because Naruto had been labeled the 'Peeping Tom', his picture was all over the school and she felt ashamed. How could Naruto do something like that, even worse lie about and say he had proof.

"_Foolish girl, why are you upset?" _came the adult voice from the Rosario; the slit in the middle opened up and glowed a bright red hue.

A surprise look came to her face and she looked at her Rosario. Sadness filled her eyes as she buried her face into her arms. "Naruto-kun is a peeping tom, and he lied to me. I have every reason to be upset."

"Naïve one, do you honestly believe that Naruto would sink low as to peep at other girls?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," she said, averting her eyes. "The pictures…"

_Tell me, have you ever seen Naruto act perverted in anyway, shape or form since you've begun to know him? Surely if he was the 'Peeping Tom' we both would have seen evidence of this long ago. But he has never done such a thing, not to my knowledge, and besides his heart was calm when he tried to explain to you what had happened. Had he been lying it would have went out of control, or have you forgotten that you have super hearing._

At this Moka paled visibly and realized that her 'other' side was right. His heart beat was really calm when he spoke his claim, but she'd prejudged him too harshly. Realization hit her like a fist to her gut, and she whispered "Oh no"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I see you've come to confront me, Naruto" Gin smirked. It was night time, and Gin had hoped to see Moka on the roof, but instead got Naruto. The two teens were overshadowed by the dark clouds covering the full moon which hung over the academy.

"I've come to pay you back for what you did to me you bastard" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"It won't change anything," grinned Gin.

"Oh, but I'll feel so much better when I kick your ass, trust me it will" Naruto spoke coldly.

"Naruto-kun!" they both turned to see Moka approach, at the sight of her, Naruto's anger ebbed slightly.

"Moka-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I… I…" Moka broke down in tears, and she confessed to him. "I'm sorry for slapping you and for doubting you Naruto-kun! Can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto seemed surprise and gave a nod. "You know I would, anytime!"

"No way! What about the pictures!" Gin sputtered angrily, he hadn't expected this outcome. Suddenly Kurumu and Yukari sprang up out of nowhere behind Moka.

"There's an explanation for that!" stated Kurumu who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"And we have the proof!" said Yukari, dressed as a traditional Japanese detective.

_Hmm, I wonder where I can get a costume like that? _Naruto wondered to himself, before shaking his head and becoming serious again.

"Take a look at these photos!" Kurumu brought out the photos of Naruto 'peeping' that they had gotten themselves. "We can only see the top half of Naruto-kun's body. Gin's article said that he used a barrel to look. But how did he know that?"

"That's a good point," Moka agreed. She then turned to Gin. "How did you know?"

"T-that's," Gin gulped. "That's because I went to the scene of the crime after all the excitement. Since the barrel was there I assumed he'd use it. I've never been there so I had to guess."

"So you also know that Naruto-kun had moved the barrel originally?" asked Yukari skeptically.

"He had to," Gin answered. "I mean, there was nothing else there originally."

"Really?" Kurumu smirked, seeing her opportunity. "Didn't you just say that you had never been there before? How would you know that nothing was there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there," Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can, Sempai," Kurumu smirked.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside."

"In other words," Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have witnesses who said that you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The criminal is you!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

"Uh…uh…," Gin gulped as he backed away. As he stepped, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them. With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted.

"Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "Since I can't use trickery, I'll just make Moka my woman by force!"

The clouds unfurled from the moon, and Gin leapt into the air with blinding speed, before he landed behind Naruto and the girls. A growl escaped his throat as his began to swell with raw and unbridled power. His face sprouted gray fur and where his mouth use to be turned into a canine snout, his ears shot out of the top of his head and he gave a feral howl.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires in power!" Kurumu cried.

"Alright, bout time!" Naruto cried before dashing off. "I've been wanting to kick your furry perverted ass from the moment I met you!"

Gin simply smirked as he jumped out of the way and sliced him across his chest with his claws. "Whatever abilities you may have Naruto-kun, cannot match that of a werewolf!"

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried.

"Stay back!" Naruto stated sternly, all the while he ducked and dodged as Gin continued his onslaught of furry. The werewolf was slightly impressed, not many were able to match one of his kind in terms of speed, though he wondered why he didn't transform yet.

"You surprise me Naruto-kun," Gin spoke as he jumped away and landed on top of maintenance shaft, while folding his arms across his chest. "Not many are able to keep up with my speed, however, why don't you transform so we can really cut loose.

Naruto smirked and pointed his hand at the werewolf, in a weird gesture. "Don't have to transform to beat you dog boy, besides I have this match already won."

Gin wondered what the hell he was talking about, and moved to attack. But his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell!" he willed his body to move, but it wouldn't budge!

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were also surprised, and Naruto decided to elaborate. "Your first mistake was accusing me falsely of being a pervert, all because you wanted Moka for yourself. Second, you shouldn't have picked me for an opponent, because that mistake will leave you screwed six ways to Sunday. Third, you've never heard about chakra strings, have you?"

To answer his question, Naruto yanked harshly and sent Gin speeding into him, only to greet him with a direct hit in the face! The blow sent him reeling, and blood fell from his mouth. The blond grabbed the strings tightly and began to play paddle ball with his face and body.

The werewolf felt his teeth were broken and his bones were out of position, Naruto jumped over Gin's head and yanked him harshly. Sending him over the roof and having his body dragged mercilessly through the glass. He was helpless and couldn't do a damn thing about it. The girls looked over the building only to find Gin's unconscious frame being thrown to the roof, and he slammed violently into the ground in a crater.

Naruto flipped over and gave a sigh, brushing himself off, and leaving each girl completely and utterly shocked beyond relief.

"Naruto-kun," Kurumu finally spoke while taking a step towards Gin, or what was bloody stain mess of Gin. He looked like he was dragged and scrapped through a trash compactor, blood stained his fur and his snout was in a weird position which meant that it was broken. "Is he—

"No, he's very much alive Kurumu-chan," Naruto sighed before grabbing Gin's leg. "Though he'll wish he was dead the next time he pulls a stunt like that on me again. I'm sorry you all had to see that, I'll see you ladies tomorrow, Ja ne"

With that, he disappeared in a blur, leaving all three girls completely and utterly shocked. Naruto had beaten a werewolf, like it was absolutely nothing, and that began to wonder just how strong was he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin woke up with a splitting headache; the last thing he remembered was fighting Naruto. But felt that something was very wrong with his surroundings.

He looked around and tried to speak, but there was duck tape over his mouth. The young man ached in places he didn't even know he had.

That was when Gin realized that he was tied by his ankles while being held high to a ceiling in the girls changing room, with all but his boxers removed off of him. Painted across his head in red pain was 'Peeping Tom". To add to the situation he was in there was a candle burning away at the rope that was holding him up, and he looked down and paled.

There was a T.V connected to a video camcorder showing how he had framed Naruto, and he could hear everything he had said, word for word. Female students were watching the video and they were out right furious, and Gin gulped in terror as he realized the rope was snap at any moment.

Gin didn't have time to react when the rope snapped, and sent him plummeting to the ground in a heap. Moments later, very loud wails of immense pain, suffering, and unimaginable misery were heard by many of the students as sounds outside of the girl's changing room. Some of the male students gave their sympathy to the poor soul.

**An there goes chapter 5, hope you all like. Read and review and give me your comments and whatnot, and I'll get on chapter 6 as soon as I can.**


	6. Throw down with a Regenerator

Chapter 6

It was a bright day in Youkai Academy and the Newspaper Club were taken by a storm. Reason being, the newest issue of the Youkai Newspaper had come out and all members, minus a still incapacitated Gin, were selling papers left, right, and center like hot cakes.

Girls practically flocked to Naruto as he handed them a newspaper, with a brilliant smile on his face. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were jealous when girls approached him and apologized to him for thinking that he was the peeping tom, and some even gave him a kiss on the cheek! Though when they saw his blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, they were outright furious but simply narrowed there eyes and said nothing, realizing they wouldn't be able to sell any papers if they killed their customers.

Though the blond ninja didn't notice that a girl was watching him from a distance, and she was well hidden behind a tree. Her beautiful eyes were trained on his features, and a warm blush crept to her face.

The blue haired bombshell couldn't help but wipe a bead of sweat from her brow. "That was tiring, but at least we're nearly sold out that's for sure."

"That's great," Naruto agreed while fixing his headband over his neck. Being in a club did have its perks and it felt good to be recognized by one's work. But he had having this weird feeling for some time now. Not a bad feeling, but as if he was being watched somehow; strange.

"Excuse me, Are there anymore papers?" Naruto turned his head towards the direction of the voice; and felt his heart plummet in his chest. It was a beautiful girl with long supple purple hair, she wore a skirt that was the girl's uniform along with a white sweater with long dark sleeves and revealed creamy shoulders and the straps of her black bra.

On her feet were purple striped stockings on her legs. Her eyes were pupil less and were a beautiful combination of blue and purple, and a lollipop was in her mouth.

_Hi…Hinata-chan? _Naruto thought in shock, he realized how she looked and mentally shook his head. _No, not Hinata-chan, but… she almost looks like her. _The girl saw a tear streak down his face and was surprised, but he dashed it away and gave her a bright smile while approaching her with a paper.

"Here you go" The girl accepted the paper from his hands, her fingers brushed against his and she didn't realize how warm it was. She leaned in closer to get a better look at his face.

"So you're Naruto-kun," she said thoughtfully before taking her lollipop out of her mouth and gave him a nice smile. "You're… more handsome than I thought, and very kind, Ja ne" with that she walked away with a deep blush on her face.

Kurumu couldn't help but frown at the scene. She didn't like how that girl was so up and personal with Naruto, she had this bad feeling like she was trying to get close to him. It was already bad enough that she had competition with the beautiful vampire, which was Moka. She wouldn't even consider Yukari as competition because she was just a child.

The bell for first period rang, and everyone packed up and headed towards class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nekonome-sensei was starting the day's lesson, Naruto couldn't help but feel, well, he didn't even know what to feel. That girl completely surprised him, and that said a lot, she surprised him so much so that he nearly broke down into tears. The similarities between them was startling to say the least, for a moment he though the Hyuuga girl's spirit had come back to haunt him.

Her face brought memories back into his mind, dark memories. Memories that he wished he could banish, but he knew that he could never bring her back. He knew that, but it didn't mean that he didn't miss her or anyone else that he'd bury.

Suddenly the door slid open, and a figure stepped in, causing Kurumu and Moka simply to stare. Naruto turned his head and he shock was painted over his face. It was the same girl from before!

"Sorry," the girl apologized, "I'm late."

"Ah, Shirayuki-san," Nekonome-sensei gave a huge smile on her face. "I'm glad you finally came to class. Please, take a seat." The girl gave a bow and went to her seat, which was at the front of the last row that Naruto was sitting in.

Nekonome-sensei then explained, "Mizore Shirayuki-san was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now."

"I am," Mizore nodded before looking over her shoulder at Naruto. The boy was surprised.

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Nekonome-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes had ended for the day and the students were walking about, carrying about themselves and their business. At the moment Moka, Kurumu and Naruto were hanging out. Mainly to celebrate that they were completely sold out, and the Newspaper Club was going to host a party in their club room. Yukari had already begun to collect the party favors, and the other three members were going over the details.

"So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything," Moka smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Kurumu purred, while closing in on him and her hands made their way into his back pockets, clasping his hips tightly. "I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you, darling?"

Kurumu's statement was punctuated when she pressed her body against Naruto, making sure her breasts stroked his chest. The boy visibly blushed and grinned sheepishly, while a tingle went down his spine.

"Kurumu-chan! You're doing it again!" Moka huffed before she grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Naruto couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Kurumu's way's of showing her affection was rather… unique. But he'd never push her away or anything like that, he'd never really saw himself as the type of person to attract any girl, but maybe he was wrong after all. Though he got that weird feeling again, like he was being watched.

Naruto turned around and found a shoulder was sticking out behind a pillar, strange, he didn't remember walls having human body parts. "Is someone there?" he asked.

First, there was a moment of silence, and he heard someone breathe in a sigh. Then the familiar shape of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side, a friendly smile was on her face.

"Hi" she greeted with a small wave

"Ah, Mizore-san," Naruto smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Mizore gave a nod as she stepped closer to him. He watched as she reached into her pocket and produced a copy of the paper he'd given her from this morning. "I… read your article and saw your drawing. As always, they were really beautifully done.

"Oh, well thank you, I'm glad that you like them" Naruto smiled in return. To be honest he'd been rather worried that no one would like his articles or his drawings for that matter. He'd mainly write about current events in Youkai Academy and would draw beautiful scenery's or people with charcoal crayons and the ink he'd make. "Do you always read my articles and look at my drawings.

"Oh yes" Mizore gave a smile, while reaching into her sweater, and she pulled out a blue book with a silver heart and a rabbit on both covers. "Please, take a look"

"You see, when I was away, I asked Nekonome-sensei to send me copies of the School Newspaper" Mizore explained, Naruto pressed his hand on the cover and opened the book. "I… I always found your articles and drawings amazing. So I kept them in this scrapbook.

"Well thank you, I'm happy that you feel that way" Naruto blushed with a smile on his face. He opened the book and saw the articles and drawings Mizore had kept. The blond ninja was shocked to see that the young woman had kept so many, and she even had comments next to the articles. Some were even so tiny that it was a good thing he had good eyesight, or he would not have been able to read what they were saying.

Then there in the back were his drawings, all spread out neatly and laminated. "I made some comments of my own also," Mizore added with a gentle smile, while drawing circles with her left foot in the ground. "Your articles are always from an outsider's point of view Naruto-kun. I can relate to that, a lot"

Then what happened next really left the blond boy surprised. Mizore glided over to him and wrapped her arms snugly around one his arms, her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Enjoying his unusual warmth. He'd blush at the contact, and did feel that her skin felt cool. Though it did leave him to wonder, but he'd ignored the thought.

"I can't help but feel that our personalities are so much alike," Mizore sighed in contentment, while rubbing her hair against his shoulder. "You… must know what its like to feel lonely. I know how that feels too.

Naruto gave a sad look on his face. Before he came to Youkai Academy, he did feel lonely. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were all great friends, really they were. But it still made him feel lonely when he thought about what happened to his village; his home. He always thought about the good things in life, and since coming to this school, he'd feel his loneliness go away. He'd made great friends, yea, but still.

"I do feel lonely at times," Naruto admitted. "I don't feel it as often, but I remember how it feels Mizore-san."

"Then we do understand each other," Mizore smiled. "Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

Naruto gave it a thought, he'd still have to make it to that little party that Moka and the others had planned. But he'd have time to spare, and could use it to get to know Mizore better. She'd looked like she could really use someone to talk to. "Sure, why not, I got time to spare" he responded with enthusiasm.

"Ya!" Mizore smiled and began to tug him so he'd follow her. "I'll show you the place where I like to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See that?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 5 times."

Naruto gave her applause, and returned the smile she gave him. Mizore took a pebble and placed it into his hand. "Now, you try"

Grabbing the pebble in his hand, Naruto looked across the lake and gave it a toss. Only for him to gape when it sunk into the watery depths. He gave a dejected sigh, but gasped when Mizore stood behind him and held his wrist in her hand. Her body was pressed to his.

"It's all in the wrist, Naruto-kun," Mizore replied as she pressed against him. He felt a small shiver down his spine, and blushed in embarrassment. But he remembered something as he looked at the sun.

"I'm sorry Mizore-san, but I really got to go," Naruto slipped out of her reach, and made to leave, but was surprised when she pressed herself against his back. Her hands wrapped around his waist. "Mizore-san?"

"You… want to see that girl, don't you?" Mizore questioned.

"That girl?" Naruto blinked, but realization hit him. "You mean Moka-chan?"

The blond boy was positive that he heard the young woman hiss and intake of breath, Mizore smiled before running a hand against his cheeks. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have her to think about ever again…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain pink haired vampire was in the Newspaper Club's room, along with snacks and drinks that were already on the table. She was sitting there, waiting on Naruto, her eyes trailed towards the clock and she frowned. "He's late," she mumbled. "Where could he be?

Suddenly, the door slid open; a smile adorned her face as she looked up to see if it was her friend. "Naruto-kun?" Her smile faded when she saw that instead of Naruto, it was the same girl that she'd met in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Shirayuki-san?"

"Moka Akashiya," she said, while stalking towards Moka, droplets of water fell behind her. But she continued her approach. "You're an eyesore"

Moka backed away in fear and she felt the temperature drop around her. "Shirayuki-san, what's going on?" Mizore lunged and grabbed Moka around the throat, pressing her full body weight on Moka as she straddled her. She struggled to move her cold hands from around her throat, but found it useless. She couldn't help but think that her hands were as cold as ice.

"If you don't exist, Naruto-kun won't think of you anymore and I can fulfill my own desires."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned as he backed away from the purple haired girl. "What did you do to Moka-chan?"

"I haven't done anything… yet" Mizore replied dangerously. "But she won't be a problem in the future anymore, Naruto-kun.

"What the hell is that suppose to me!?" Naruto roared in anger.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't allow you to leave," Mizore spoke, Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw the lake practically froze over and her appearance completely changed before his eyes. Claws decorated where her hands use to be, and ice took on the appearance of her hair. "Naruto-kun, this is my true form, I am a Yuki Onna and I want you to be mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka smashed her fist against Mizore's head, only to pale when she saw that part of her face had broken apart. Mizore simply gazed at her with cold eyes. "I'm sorry Moka, but the 'me' here is nothing but an ice doll, isn't it beautifully made?" she asked, her voice devoid of all emotion.

The vampire couldn't help but look in shock as the girl stretched her hand out and it took the form of a really large blade. Mizore aimed it at her head. "The real Mizore is with Naruto-kun, Moka Akashiya, please, die quietly and disappear, forever.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!" Moka screamed in terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't help shiver at his situation as ice slowly began to encase his body, Mizore could only look on with a lifeless smile. Finally, she would have him, and nobody would stand in her way. Naruto Uzumaki would belong to her forever, and she would never have to worry about Moka Akashiya.

Already the ice was already covering the right portion of his body, and was spreading quickly over his chest. His legs were encased in ice, so he couldn't move even if he wanted to. So far only his other arm and head was free. He shivered slightly when Mizore came up close and began to stroke his face.

"Naruto-kun, please don't fight it," her words were tender. "It won't hurt much longer.

Naruto stuttered. "L-L-L-L…" Mizore tilted her head to the side, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say. He finally took a deep breath and shouted. "LET ME GOOOO!!!!!!!" he gave a roar.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unimaginable force sent Mizore soaring back and skidding across the floor. Pain ricocheted through her body, and she couldn't help give a groan. She opened her eyes and they widened in shock.

Naruto's normal blue eyes were replaced with blood red, and his body was enveloped in a red flow of energy. Mizore noticed what appeared to be two red tails flowed behind him, and the ice around him was completely destroyed.

"No!" Mizore spoke, finally getting out of her shock. "I can't lose you!!" She tried to freeze him again with all of her might. Mizore dug deep within herself and used every amount of energy reserve she could find.

She refused to let him go, not after everything that had happened between them. Not after coming this far, coming so close. "Fate brought us together. Only we can warm each other's cold hearts!"

The fox boy swatted away the bothersome ice that had begun to creep at his feet. His face was contorted in complete anger. Mizore couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of power being emitted from his body. It was so raw and unbridled that she was a little fearful of it, but her determination prevented her from falter at the least bit.

"Naruto-kun!" Mizore head a voice, and found Moka being carried by a flying Kurumu, who landed on the ice and nearly slipped. She let go of Moka who was simply shocked with this transformation in itself. It was as if his body screamed danger and anger.

"M…Moka-chan?" Naruto questioned, and the violent wind that came from his body. But the violent aura was still there.

"You should be thanking me, darling," boasted Kurumu. "I managed to save Moka just in time." '_Of course I had to sacrifice my cake to do so too_.'

"Moka…Akashiya…" Mizore spoke sinisterly. "Do not get in my way!" A sudden blizzard began and blew about, causing the girls to scream. Naruto blasted across the lake in a blink of an eye and wrapped an arm around Moka's and Kurumu's waist protectively, and jumped out of the way.

Mizore then summoned forth a dozen ice clones, all armed with sharp ice claws. They all stalked towards Naruto, Kurumu and Moka.

"Moka-chan! Kurumu-chan!" Naruto shouted. "Cover your ears and get down!"

They nodded and did as he instructed. Naruto sunk on all four's and growled menacingly, making sure he got a good footing. The clones approached closer and Naruto made his move.

An apologetic look crossed his face for a moment, before he knew struck out. The blond boy let out a vicious roar and extended his chakra forward. The result was imminent and devastating in itself.

The ice clones were either blown away, or simply shattered in a million pieces. The icy surface in front of the Yuki Onna exploded with such force, that it sent her blown away completely. Mizore screamed in pain as she got hit by a yellow light, and was sent sailing through the forest behind her.

Naruto gave a tired sigh as he reverted back to his normal form. A sad expression adorned his face.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Moka asked genuinely.

"Yea, I'm alright," His eyes trailed towards the spot where Mizore was blown away and he couldn't help but feel terrible for what he'd done. But that was all wiped away when Kurumu grabbed his head and place it against her chest. "Oh Naruto-kun, thank you so much for saving me! You really do care!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted. "Get off him! You'll suffocate him that way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore shook with unbridled rage as she held her pained stomach. Her clothes were tattered with bits of blood and scratches adorned her body. The pain of being rejected was more excruciating than the physical injuries that she'd accumulated.

"Naruto" Mizore said as she balled her fist and while doing her best to fight back the onslaught of tears that was going to steam down her face, but just couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mizore was absent from school. Moka and Kurumu were thankfully relieved that she was gone, but the same couldn't be said about Naruto. To be honest he'd been really worried about her, a great deal. He'd didn't mean to resort to using three tails of power against her, but if he hadn't then he would have been nothing more than a giant blond popsicle.

He'd felt terrible for sending her flying with a roar, and he'd constantly wonder if she was alright. While at the same time he couldn't help blame himself for being the reason that she wasn't coming to school anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where Shirayuki-san lives?" Nekonome-sensei asked curiously.

School had ended for the day and Naruto had decided to pay a visit to the staff room, where most of the teachers got their paper work done. It was really easy to find her, just simply look for the tuff of light brown hair and cat ears sticking out from her head.

"Yea" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm really worried about Mizore-san"

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Nekonome-sensei smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice out of nowhere.

Nekonome-sensei and Naruto looked up at who it was speaking. They found themselves staring at a tall man who wore track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt, his skin was tanned and he had red hair. There was something about him, something with his eyes that Naruto didn't find to sit with him.

"She's dangerous, you know," the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Kotsubo-sensei?" Nekonome-sensei blinked at the man.

"I'm just saying she's trouble," Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That's the cover story," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. You know, she snapped all of a sudden."

"No way!" Naruto spoke. That was impossible! Sure, Mizore seemed like the sort to resort to violence, but only if there was a really good reason for it. She wasn't the type to attack for no good reason. "You must be mistaken; I don't think you to sure about what you're saying."

"Hell yeah I'm sure about what I'm saying," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I'm the teacher she attacked. Put me down for quite some time too."

Naruto observed the guy, and he didn't look like he had been badly hurt at all for someone who had gotten injured by Mizore. Then, there was his tone of voice; it was as if he enjoyed telling about how he was supposedly attacked by the Yuki Onna.

Yet, Naruto couldn't help but think that there were too many plot holes in his story, and kept the information to himself.

"She's getting more violent too," Kotsubo commented. "Two students were attacked last night. They had been frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty bad. They might have died if we didn't find 'em."

Say what?" Naruto visibly gaped. "No… there must be some mistake in all of this.

"There isn't any mistake about it, kid" Kotsubo snickered. "The ice was pretty unmistakable. I even heard that they were going to expel Mizore Shirayuki since she's so dangerous."

"Wait a minute! How can you be sure that it was actually her?" Naruto defended.

"The ice, kid," Kotsubo answered. "Who else could it be?"

"I'm pretty sure that she can't be the only student here who can use or control ice," Naruto argued. "There must be dozens, no, hundreds of monsters here. Mizore-san can't just be the only one capable of performing such a feat!"

"Hmmm, that's a really good point!" Nekonome-sensei gasped. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" Kotsubo frowned visibly. "Sorry, but I know a troubled student when I see one."

"What if it's just a coincidence," Naruto gave a shrug. "Weird things happen in this school all the time, right?

"You know…," another teacher, Ririko Kagome, spoke up after overhearing the conversation. "Naruto-san has a point. There are a lot of odd things happening out here with so many different monsters grouped together."

Kotsubo seemed agitated. "Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Are we really going to let that slip by? The fact that she hasn't come up and said anything speaks of her guilt!

"Maybe she won't talk to you, Naruto answered. "Maybe she'd afraid or something. I sure if I approached her then I'll be able to get some answers.

"You're absolutely right Naruto-kun!" Nekonome-sensei smiled brightly and began to scribble on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Here is her room number Naruto-san. I wish you all the best!"

"Thank you sensei, you're the best" He gave her a bright smile before heading towards the exit, but not before he got Kotsubo to give him a look. To which he ignored and headed off, he needed to find Mizore and find out what exactly was going on.

All the while Kotsubo simply frowned to himself, and couldn't help but think that the blond would be nothing but trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't tell Moka, Kurumu or Yukari that he was going to see Mizore. He really needed to see her again, if at anything to apologize. After a ten minute run, he'd finally appeared at her door.

He knew deep down the ninja inside of him was practically screaming, 'Are you fucking crazy! That chick tried to turn you into a blonde icy treat, and nearly killed Moka! What the hell are you doing here!?'

But his passionate side argued that he'd seen the look in her eyes. Eyes that seemed so lost and utterly lonely that it simply pained him to find them in such a beautiful person's face. No one deserved to be lonely, and he was positive that she had no friends at all.

Though she did go about it the wrong way, he'd still want to help her. Naruto placed his hand on the door and shivered slightly. It was cold. He jiggled the handle and found that it was unlocked.

"Hmm, that's odd" Naruto spoke to himself and opened the door, only to be greeted by an arctic breeze to the face. After wiping off the white moustache he had obtained, he'd pushed the door slightly. "Mizore-san? Are you in here?"

The entire room was completely covered in solid ice, he'd went inside to see if she was in. But she wasn't. "Damn, she isn't here, gotta keep looking"

Naruto clicked the lock on the door and closed it behind him, before flipping to the roof and letting loose a chakra string on a far away tree. Seeing he had a good grip, he swung through and continued his search for Mizore Shirayuki. He'd needed to find her and he needed to do it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore stood at the edge of a cliff, and her eyes stared longingly across the water depths. The wind blew through her hair, and she couldn't help but pull a loose strand from her face. She was alone again, and Naruto would never see her again. Worse, he'd probably never want anything to do with her.

Just the very thought in itself felt like a blade was wrenched into her heart. The pain of remembering what she had almost done to him hurt her, and she couldn't bear to look at him. All she could remember was the look of anger and the way his eyes turned red at the sight of her. Just thinking about her actions made her want to cry.

She'd regretted attacking Moka and for trying to freeze Naruto, greatly. But, she just felt so lonely, and the way he looked at her, talked to her, acted around made her chest simply flutter. Mizore hadn't known such happiness in such a long time. But now it was all gone, forever, and she only had herself to blame.

"Alone again, are we, Mizore-chan?' The young woman gasped at the voice and spun around, her eyes lit up in shock. She knew that voice all to well; it belonged to the gym teacher, Kotsubo.

"Kotsubo… sensei?" Her face drained of all color and she backed away from the grinning teacher as he stalked her.

Kotsubo gave a dark chuckle. "You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you," he said as he approached her, grinning lecherously from ear to ear. "You said you liked me a lot and then turned around and attacked me, Mizore-chan."

"You drugged me and nearly raped me!" Mizore spat with disgust. Her body still shivered at the dark memory of actually liking the guy, but never knew his true intentions until he'd drug her and tried to rape her. Thankfully for the yuki onna, the drug was faulty and didn't last as long as Kotsubo had wanted, and thus was frozen solid.

She'd done her best to explain her story to the school advisors and faculty, but they never believed her and sided with the bastard. An because of that, she'd simply disappear, without a word and she never told anyone about the incident again.

"Why of course nobody was going to believe you darling," Kotsubo held a grin. "I mean even you should know that it's a student's word against the teacher's, who did you think was going to believe you anyway!"

Kotsubo suddenly lunged at her and pinned her body tightly to the ground, she'd struggle against him violently. "Let me go damn it!"

"Oh darling, don't be like that," His face was practically in front of her, and she nearly retched when his tongue trailed down her tear streaked face. "Why don't you just give up darling, before you caught me off guard, but now I'll have you all to myself, my Mizore-chan?"

Mizore's eyes suddenly filled with fury and rage, and with a sudden burst of strength she threw him off of her and over the cliff. She could hear his screams of terror and suddenly felt horrified at what she'd done. She'd just killed a teacher.

Mizore looked over the cliff to see if he was alright. "KOTSUBO-SENSEI!" she cried, but she saw no one. The young woman sunk to her knees and felt a flood of tears cascade down her cheeks. Suddenly something grabbed her ankle and gave a yank, she'd let loose a startled scream as she was about to be pulled off of the cliff.

But she grabbed at the edge at the last minute and looked over her shoulder to see Kotsubo. His body was much larger then her own and was easily double her size, skin was rough and a gray color, his arm was stretched to great proportions and held her ankle in a vice like grip. His mouth was obscenely large, taking up most of his featureless face and was filled with needle like teeth, which was forced into a grin. Kotsubo was a Regenerator

"I was going to give you a chance love, ya know" Kotsubo sneered. "But now it looks like I'm going to have to kill you, such a shame really and you were such a really pretty girl too."

Suddenly another thought came to him. "Oh, but before I do that, some kid named Naruto was out looking for you. He must have really liked you; you could have practically seen it on his face."

_Naruto-kun… cares about me?_ Mizore thought with shock and began to cry again. _Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry_

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her hands, and she looked up in shock. Naruto held her upper body tightly against his chest, as he slowly began to pull her against him. "MIZORE-SAN!"

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned with shock in her eyes.

But the Regenerator for a teacher was anything but pleased at the moment.

"Do not interfere boy!" He lashed out with his free hand, and his fingers shot out like tendrils which pierced his shoulder. Naruto gave a sharp cry and swore, but tightened his grip on Mizore's waist; he used his free hand to produce a kunai and threw it, causing it to slam into his head.

Kotsubo had surprise on his features, his head fell back and he released his grip on Mizore. The boy pulled her over the cliff and was greatly relieved, but cursed when he felt a hand grabbed his ankle and brought him down the cliff.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Mizore screamed, her eyes filled with worry for her savior and she watched as both men fell down the watery depths.

Naruto landed on his feet, while cursing at the injury Kotsubo gave him. Though he was greatly surprised when the man simply pulled the kunai from his head, and before his eyes the injury healed at an alarming rate. He threw the weapon in the water and grinned. "You know young man; you shouldn't get involved with business that doesn't concern you"

"Shove it you bastard, I make it my business if it has anything to do with scum like you!" Naruto roared with and angry look on his face. "I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to Mizore-san!"

"Well we'll have to see now won't we?" Kotsubo shot across the water, and engaged Naruto. The blond ducked, dodged and parried his surprisingly quick attacks. He couldn't deny that his new foe was fast and deadly for a guy his size.

"Bastard!" Naruto found and opening and sunk his fist into Kotsubos's stomach, the sheer impact caused him to cough up blood.

"Hurt's doesn't it!?"

"No, not in the least bit!" Kotsubo opened his large jaw and made to take a bite at Naruto's head. The fox boy gripped his jaws as the creature pressed down on him, using all of his strength to reach his skull.

Naruto viciously threw him over his back and sent him crashing in a rock formation behind him. Kotsubo got back up and to Naruto's surprise, he increased his size and strength in one go.

"Oh shit!" Naruto growled as Kotsubo gave a sinister chuckle as he stood at least ten feet tall and was riddled with muscles from head to toe.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun, I'm not too much for you to handle, am I!?" Kotsubo growled as he charged at his opponent. He tried to grab him with arms that seemed to stretch at great lengths, but Naruto speedily moved out of the way in front of him. Kotsubo picked up a large piece of stone and swung it at Naruto. The blonde punched the stone and shattered it into pieces, only for Kotsubo to simply rush underneath the water.

"What the hell?" Naruto could only hear the violent shocks of the waves, crashing against the rocks. Slowly he moved around the red water, and tried to sense him out.

"Now, where the hell are you?" Naruto spoke to himself slowly, while keeping his guard up for anything sneak attacks, but he couldn't see through the red veil at all. Then suddenly a moment later, the water burst open and Naruto turned just in time to grab a clawed hand that had set to impale itself through him. Kotsubo shot up out of nowhere and caught his shoulder directly with his needle like teeth, and bit down savagely.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!" Naruto cried out in pain as Kotsubo's teeth sunk into his shoulder. He struggled to break free from his hold.

"I'm going to enjoy making you my dinner, gaki" Kotsubo said as he pressed his teeth deeper into Naruto's shoulder, but was surprised when he suddenly felt unbearably hot and was thrown violently across the water, and slammed into the rock face of the cliff.

Naruto's eyes were completely red and the chakra around him wreaked havoc at his surrounding area. Three bright red chakra tails violently waved behind his form and his body was contorted in pure hate. His face was contorted in a vicious snarl as he glared at the gym teacher.

Kotsubo couldn't help but pick himself up, and brush himself off with a chuckle. "So you finally show your true face, huh Naruto. It's about time, I was wondering when you were stop giving me those love taps of yours." He teased and watched as his injuries healed at an accelerated rate.

The blond boy gave a growl but didn't bother to answer. Naruto had to admit this guy was pretty sturdy, it was like fighting Kakuzu, and that guy was really tough. "Bastard, I'm going to make you pay for trying to kill Mizore-san!"

The gym teacher gave a scoff. "That little frosty bitch had it coming to her. Besides, it's not my fault if you're little white snow found me appealing to her eyes, but she couldn't handle the heat. Heck she even froze me.

"You took advantage of her feelings, what the hell did you expect!" Naruto shot across the water; his hand was curved slightly and scratched Kotsubo across the face. The blow left him skidding across the water, and blood poured down from where the injuries had appeared. But he only chuckled darkly as he stood up, and Naruto watched in annoyance as his injuries healed in a matter of seconds.

_Damn it, he could still fight after all of that!? This is starting to piss me off. _ Naruto all but roared in his mind, and noted with shock. Kotsubo swiped at the blond, who ducked underneath his claws. Naruto assaulted him for all it was worth, giving it everything he had in his blows, but all he got was Kotsubo, who simply just came back with a vengeance. All the while Naruto couldn't help but watch in annoyance as the gym teacher simply healed as fast he inflicted injury on him.

Kotsubo noted the expression on his face and simply chuckled to himself. "You know, its fun fighting you and seeing you in utter dismay to do me harm. I guess you've never fought a Regenerator before.

"Regenerator?" Naruto asked. "So you saying that you don't feel nothing when I'm hitting you!?"

"Oh no kid, actually, I do experience pain" Kotsubo replied with a casual shrug. "But it's unlike how lesser monsters such as yourself are able to handle. You see, my entire make up is nothing but muscle and my healing factor is gives me the ability to regenerate at an alarming rate.

Kotsubo demonstrated by stabbing his right arm into the socket of his left shoulder, instantly severing the body part in an instant. Then, in less than ten seconds it practically grew back, as good as new.

"You see kid, fighting me is completely useless and won't get you no where, though I'll admit that little frosty tart up there caught me by surprise when she gave me the cold shoulder. But in this state, after I'm done with you, I'm really going to take my time with her."

Suddenly he was splashed by a huge wave of water, and he noticed that the boy's body was completely covered in red energy of some sort. "BASTARD, I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!!!" Naruto roared in the air and practically gave into his anger, chakra spread throughout his body and an inhumane roar left his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore couldn't help but watch the scene in complete awe as her savior was completely bathed in that intense red energy from before. She was simply amazed that someone would actually stand up for her, let alone fight for her. The yuki onna watched as Naruto's body was completely covered in some kind of purple ball of some kind.

She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help feel some sort of ominous feeling coming from the object. Then finally it opened up and what she saw nearly made the lollipop drop from her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kotsubo watched in interest at the form Naruto had taken. From what he could see, his body was covered in some kind of weird blue material. From what he could tell it was extremely hot to, if by the way the water underneath his fee seemed to bubble and turn to steam. His eyes were replaced with soulless empty whites just like his maw, and four brilliant tails waved back and forth behind him.

Naruto eyed the man with a venomous glare before letting loose a roar, and shooting his arm towards the gym teacher. Kotsubo barely managed to dodge in time, he couldn't help but feel that the kid was much faster then he was before. The man barely got out of dodges way when the kid cleared the gap and scratched his chest when he jumped away.

Kotsubo hissed in pain as he looked at his newest injury as a minor problem, it looked liked his chest was mauled by some kind of demonic fox. A large five fingered gash streaked down his chest and blood poured down heavily. But he realized that something was wrong, something terribly wrong. Why hadn't his healing factor taken care of the damage yet?

Another roar sounded causing Kotsubo to look up, Naruto was upon him and slammed his paw directly in his face. The blow sent him skidding violently across the water, but in mid flight, he was enveloped in a chakra arm and was being slammed continuously into a rock face. Like one would use a hammer to strike a very annoying nail.

Each blow shook the earth were Mizore stood, and she had to step back, but fell on her butt when she felt another shake in the earth. After the kyuubified Naruto gave a violent slam to Kotsubo, he withdrew his arm and found the man completely unconscious and heavily injured.

He'd beaten him to an inch of his life and seemed satisfied with the result; with the teacher in hand he cleared the gap between himself and Mizore. Without a second glance he threw Kotsubo's unconscious frame unceremoniously several meters away from where she was sitting.

Mizore watched as the transformed boy stalked towards her and there was a green glow coming from around his neck. Slowly she began to see the blue material was receding back into Naruto's body, and could tell that he was struggling greatly.

She'd seen the burn marks on his face, and noted that his coat and vest weren't present on his person. It looked like whatever it was that was covering his body had burnt his skin and clothing. Mizore couldn't help but ask. "Why… why did you come to rescue me?"

Naruto looked at her with tired eyes and gave a small smile. "That's what… friends do… right, Mizore-san?"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell forward. Mizore caught him and supported his bare chest with her body, and she couldn't help but hold him close to herself. All the while tears of joy sprang down her cheeks at what he'd done fore her, someone cared, someone actually cared about her.

Not once did she notice the shadowed figure that had been watching the scene all the while armed with a video camcorder in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mizore's was declared completely innocent of all charges after the faculty members watched an anonymous video of Kotsubo, verbally saying how he had taken advantage of the yuki onna's feelings and about what he'd had almost done to her. An as a result got an apology from each and every member of the staff room, since before in the past they were against her, but now with this new piece of evidence to light they saw that they were wrong.

Though the video never showed how Naruto transformed in his four tailed state, but it did show Kotsubo viciously attacked Mizore, but was saved by Naruto himself. The staff found the man practically half dead whose face was barely recognizable and were completely horrified.

His arms and legs, where they should have been anyway, were black stumps that bled profusely, and smelt like raw rotted burnt meat. A sickening black liquid seeped from between his crotch area, and nearly made them gag at the sight of him. The smell was utterly sickening and for a moment had thought he was dead, but he was alive, awake and felt every waking moment of the pure agony and suffering he felt coursing through his body.

It was a faith far worst than death, and he'd be the only person to know who was capable to harm him in such a way. His healing factor was practically gone, torn apart by whatever that thing he'd watch that boy transform into. It was something out a child's, not, and adult's nightmare fabricated in the most horrible, conceivable way. Now he knew the true meaning of the saying, Death is easy, but living is hard.

In all honesty, he'd wish he could die at that very moment. Though what ever happened to Kotsubo never got the ears of the public, and only Kami knew that whoever did this came at him with justice unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Kotsubo's name was practically dragged through horse shit, and the newspaper was the first ones to gain the scope. Nekonome-sensei couldn't help but congratulate everyone on a fine job. "Oh great work everyone!"

Naruto sat in his seat, while grinning from ear to ear. "I'm just glad that I was able to help Mizore-san as best as I could really."

"What you did for her was awfully nice of you Naruto-kun," Moka spoke, and never met anyone who was so kind, monster or human.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto-kun?" Kurumu pouted. "I could've helped out"

"Me too!" Yukari added.

Naruto gave a shrug. "To be honest, I didn't want to trouble you guys about the situation and…" Naruto felt a cool sensation in the room, causing him to spin around to meet Mizore at the door. "Mizore-san?"

Kurumu and Yukari backed away from the yuki onna who entered with almost silent footsteps. The young woman sported a shorter, more exotic look of her old hairstyle and it suited her very nicely. Naruto got up from his seat and approached her. 'Mizore-san, what are you doing here? Did something else bad happen?" he asked with concern

Mizore shook her head, and a blush crept to her cheeks. "Naruto-kun, can you call me, Mizore-chan, please?" her voice was meek and slightly shy. Though the fox boy gave her a confident smile and answered.

"Alright, Mizore-chan it is!" he gave a soft smile and a grin.

Mizore blushed visibly, already liking the way her name simply rolled off of his tongue, and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you, like my hair, Naruto-kun?"

He gave a nod. "Yea I do, it looks very exotic and suits your already cute face." He replied with honesty. Naruto was nearly bowled over when Mizore up and hugged him in front of everyone, though the fox container couldn't help but feel that her skin was cool at contact and didn't mind it at all.

"Hey, get you hands off of him!" Kurumu shouted angrily, and made to do something, but she was suddenly completely frozen over in a block of ice.

"Mizore-chan!" Naruto gasped and she gave him and apologetic looks.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but old habits died hard," Mizore looked at Nekonome-sensei. "Also, I wish to join this club, if that's alright.

Nekonome gave a happy declaration and Naruto was surprised to say the least. "Are you sure about that Mizore-chan?" The yuki onna gave a shy nod of her head, before looking in his dark blue eyes.

"I… It's very lively here and… I don't wish to be alone anymore."

"Well welcome to the club Shirayuki-san," Nekonome replied with excitement.

Moka frowned as she watched Mizore was so close to his body, but she knew that type person Naruto was. He was simply, for a better word, too kind.

Mizore found Naruto body's simply and undeniably warm against her body. She casually snuggled her head between the valley of his neck and sighed in content. Already thinking that she could really get use to this.

Naruto didn't really mind the fact that Mizore was hugging him, not in the least bit. He'd notice that her hair smelt very nice and wondered why did her grip around his neck tighten? Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Mizore would let him go anytime soon, but figured she would, just not anytime soon of course.

**Now I know some of you guys or girls were like, dude, Naruto should have killed his ass. But well to be quite honest Naruto would have done so, and found it better to simply make him suffer. Killing someone will always be easy, but being able to make them suffer in endless and agonizing torment for the rest of their lives, added on to the fact that their wounds will never heal.**

**I found the idea more appealing to me. So yay to everyone who commented on my fic, and to the dozens and dozens of story alerts and other such things I've been getting. To be honest I was really worried that I didn't do a good job introducing Mizore, since in essence she is one of my favorite characters in Rosario Vampire.**

**But can I ask you guys an honest question? Does she somehow resemble Hinata a little? I don't mean in looks but like personalities and traits, does she? I kind thought so, so it made it easier for me to corporate her into the story line.**

**Didn't like the idea of Kotsubo being a Kraken, for those who didn't know. An yes, his description matched that of the Regenerator in Re4, had to make the bastard a little more challenging and I found the form and abilities to my liking.**

**Some one asked me about Naruto's skill level, so I'll have to say that it's about High Jounin to Mid Anbu. Mainly because he's incorporated techniques and tricks that he's never used before. **

**Like the chakra strings and their usage, which I found to be quite useful in combat for someone who is agile, his pure raw physical strength and incredible durability. Making him dangerous on so many levels and this is without the Kyuubi's chakra, but not invincible to my liking and he will only increase in skill, ability and experience as time goes by. Hope this is alright with everyone so far who was wondering what his level of strength was.**

**Read, Review, Comment, you know the drill and I'll get back to you guys as soon as I possibly can. If you have questions PM me, and I'll do my best to answer them in anyway I can.**

**Peace and love to all**

**Dark Spidey**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was after hours in Youkai Academy, and only a selected few clubs were still here, which were open after hours. Though already dancing down the colorful halls of Youkai Academy were sounds. More specifically the sounds of instruments being finely played in tuned.

The sounds of notes and keys simply reverberated off of the walls. Several students noted the sounds and simply continued on their way, though if they had taken the time to find where the sounds were coming from. They would have been spell bound.

Inside the homeroom of Naruto, seated comfortably at the grand piano. Holding a rather beautiful concert for his audience, which were Moka the vampire, Kurumu the succubus, Yukari the witch and Mizore the yuki onna. Miss Nekonome, who had stumbled into the room when she came looking for her test papers, was also in attendance.

All the while each girl had a unique reaction towards the alluring sounds of the music. Moka had a wistful and beautiful smile on her face. Her intense green eyes gazed longingly at the pianist she held so dear in her heart. Kurumu couldn't help but feel pure adoration and a mixture of lust dazed her eyes as she watched his meticulous fingers dance across the keys in rapid succession.

Each time he seemed to hit a chord or note, it made her heart beat faster, and her cheeks were simply decorated with a beautiful hue of red. Oh she loved those magical fingers, and if they could do what she was thinking they could do or were capable of, oh the possibilities were simply and utterly. Endlessly delicious and totally satisfying.

Yukari eyes simply sparkled with amazement at her hearts interest, and she couldn't help but be pulled in by the sounds her crush seemed to create. And was, for a better word in awe of his musical prowess. Mizore simply sighed softly, a beautiful dreamy smile came to her lips as she watched Naruto play with a flush on his face, ever so focused and determined.

Meanwhile, Miss Nekonome was resting her head in her arms and a light dreamy purr left her lips. She felt absolutely relaxed and comfortable by the warm and beautiful tones.

Naruto gave one final stroke of the ivories and ended rather beautifully. He turned to his friends for a review of his mock performance, but didn't have time to ask before all present simply roared with applauses.

"Absolutely amazing, Naruto-kun!" Moka cheered.

"Naruto-kun, you were simply breathtaking!" Kurumu sighed with longing.

"Yay Naruto-kun!" Yukari cheered brightly.

"Very impressive, Naruto-kun" Mizore smiled beautifully.

"Uzumaki-kun, you are so talented!" Miss Nekonome clapped with a cat like smile.

Naruto blushed visibly at the praise and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well.. its nothing, really."

Moka shook her head. "Naruto-kun, that was really good. "You're the best in the school."

Actually," Yukari clarified for them all. "He's the only boy in the school who's well versed in more than eight instruments."

"Well in any case I think Uzumaki-kun should enter the Talent Show," suggested Nekonome.

Naruto seemed to freeze at this. "T..t..t..t..talent show you say?" he stuttered.

Moka seemed to smile cheerfully at the idea, and she clapped her hands. "That's a great idea don't you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto visibly began to turn pale, his face drained of all color. Sweat rolled down his cheek and his heart was doing the Olympics in his chest as horrible memories came rushing into his mind. His breathing was slightly haggard as it all came back to him.

He'd remember back when he was in the shinobis academy, he was about nine or ten; he really couldn't remember all that well. Iruka figured that it would be nice to have a talent show, and he tried playing the ocarina. He'd gotten it as a gift from Sandaime and truth be told; he was really good at the instrument.

He was really good at it too. But as soon as he stepped in front of the class and saw all the kids stare at him with intense looks, he felt _extremely _nervous and panicked.

Because of that, his ocarina playing was affected greatly. So much so that he missed notes left, right and center, and the noise he made was simply horrible. Everyone booed, laughed and teased him. Thus it caused him to run off stage and out of the academy doors. Since then he'd never tried or even attempted to play in public ever again.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Moka called and shook him slightly, Naruto's eyes simply rolled into the back of his head and he promptly fainted. "NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO-KUN!

"UZUMAKI-KUN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki was still unconscious, and his friends had to carry him straight to the infirmary so he could lie down. So far he was in a very deep sleep and was in need of it. So the nurse told them before leaving them in the room alone.

"Why did Naruto-kun faint like that?" Yukari asked glumly. "All we did was mention the talent show"

"Naruto-kun doesn't like to play in front of a large crowd of people," Moka explained as she wiped a wet cloth across his face. Taking away the bit of sweat on his forehead. "He doesn't feel confident and doesn't want to be made fun of. So far we're the only ones he feels good enough with that he's willing to play without feeling nervous or scared.

"But he's so good at playing music," Kurumu sighed before she trailed her eyes over his frame. "He should be proud that he has such an amazing gift"

"Naruto-kun is just shy," Mizore spoke as she gently stroked his whisker like markings, causing him to unconsciously rub his face against the appendage. "I'm not surprised that he would feel that way, being on stage in front of hundreds and hundreds of people would frighten me too. I should have seen it earlier."

"Maa, that's terrible," Nekonome frowned visibly. "Uzumaki-kun has a very special talent, but he's terrified of showing it off a little."

"It's not so bad," Naruto caught there attention as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It's nothing to be worried about.

"No way," Kurumu shook her head. "You have a we have to fix mister, and we _are _going to fix it"

"Kurumu-chan," Moka spoke gently. "I don't think we should"

"Oh come on Moka, he can fight monsters without flinching or even backing down," Kurumu pointed out. "I think we can help him get over this little stage fight."

Of course her devious little mind was already clicking, and she cackled mentally with an evil mental grin. _Oh yes, he'll be oh so grateful!_

Yukari held a thoughtful pose. "Well, I could always make a potion to help Naruto-kun to be more confident on stage," At this Naruto visibly gulped. Mainly because Yukari's potions had a really _really _bad habit of… having unexpected results that wasn't really good for one's health.

Naruto quickly shook his head, and waved his arms. "No, it's quite alright, really. I just need a little rest is all, just please don't mention that," A shiver rand down his spine at the very idea. "That word to me"

"Naruto-kun," Moka frowned sadly. Though she watched as Mizore gently caressed the young whiskered teen's cheeks with such care and affection. She was jealous, but deep down she knew that the Yuki Onna cared deeply for Naruto as much as she did, even if she did have strange and bold ways of doing it.

"It's not alright," Kurumu huffed, her cheeks inflated. "You need to face this Naruto-kun, it's been long overdue. You have such an amazing if and talent, and you really shouldn't be afraid to show people what your really capable of."

"I… I don't know" Naruto was really bummed out, and seemed a little distressed. The academy incident played in his mind and he simply shivered at the thought. He never wanted that to happen again.

Kurumu sighed, and took his hands into her own. Easily, they seem to match and fit comfortably into her own. She really didn't like seeing her destined one to be so distressed and worried. It just didn't suit is bright and cheery personality. "Naruto-kun, sooner or later your going to have to face this, and deep down I know you can beat this,"

Kurumu placed a hand on his chest comfortingly, instantly she nearly hissed an intake of breath. Heat seemed to reverberate off of his frame, though she quelled her inner desires and fantasies. "And I… I mean, we'll always be there for you, right girls?" They simply nodded in agreement at this.

Naruto was more than touched by their kindness and gave a huge bright smile. Flashing white teeth and slightly pointed canines. Though mentally he had no intention of entering a talent show, his friends still wanted to simply help him over this little hurdle.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suki Nightroad was a girl with much talent and she knew it deep down. Her skin was most fair and which she perfected with some amounts of make up and her platinum silver hair simply flowed smoothly down her back; like a waterfall. Her eyes were a deep hue of blue and her lips were full and pink.

She wore the standard Yokai Academy uniform, but she kept the neck unbuttoned just to reveal a tempting and ample amount of her cleavage.

At the very moment, she was watching the line up for the signups to the Youkai Academy talent show. Some of the people there were performing the most ridiculous acts she had ever seen. Some were even outright funny and hilarious, and nearly made her laugh and gag at the same time.

"Tch, nothing but a bunch of amateurs," She snorted proudly. "Like they even have a chance against me."

As a third year, Suki had secured her rightful title of the most talented student for the past two years in a row. Her singing voice was hailed as something from the very gods themselves, and as the best she was determined to claim her rightful place on top of the ladder. Besides, it wasn't as if there was anyone who could actually compete, or was even on her level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed suddenly.

"Bless you Naruto-kun," Moka smiled softly to her sniffling friend.

"Arigato Moka-chan," Naruto smiled. "Either I'm getting a cold or someone must be talking about me."

After doing dinner with the rest of the rest of their group at the cafeteria, Moka was walking alongside Naruto to an empty clearing. Mainly because he was going to reverse summon back to Myobokuzan, with the help of Gamakichi. He hadn't told Yukari, Mizore or Kurumu just yet, later he would but not now. Besides, he hadn't even told them where his dorm room was.

He wouldn't put it past any of them that they would find a way into his room, if such knowledge got out.

Naruto unfurled the scroll and wiped some blood across it. It poofed and turned into a much larger scroll, and he began to go through a long series of hand seals before he slammed his palm into the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Summoning from a plume of smoke a large human sized toad with large with dark orange skin and purple like markings on its body. Gamakichi took a look at Naruto and gave a toad like smile. "Yo!"

Moka gave a beautiful smile and greeted the toad back, already being use to seeing toads of different shapes, sizes and color from her last visit. She turned to Naruto with a wave of her pink hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," Moka placed a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek.

The boy gave a heated blush at the display of affection, and before he could say anything she turned to leave and simply gave a wave. Gamakichi gave a wave at the beautiful vampire and both figures disappeared in a plume of smoke, and out of sight.

Deep down Moka had often wondered what it would be like to grow up in such a beautiful scenery. To say that it was beautiful wouldn't even do the place any justice. It was homely, warm and flowers surrounded them from miles upon miles. It held warmth unlike anything she had ever seen with her own eyes, not something she experienced back in her old home. With a sigh Moka left to return back to her dorm with her thoughts about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, your telling me kiddo that you fainted?" Pa questioned after hearing about Naruto's day. He ran his finger through his beard. "When they mentioned the talent show, you thought about the ocarina incident didn't you?"

Naruto's left eye simply twitched at the very mention of the horrible event that had happened in his youth. "Yea, I did"

Both were sitting in the Main Chamber of Naruto's mansion. Naruto sat across from his teacher, Pa who had taken a sip from his sake and sighed. Ma nor Gamakichi were present.

"So they wanted to help you?" Pa received a nod from Naruto and he couldn't help a sigh. Naruto was so much his father and that it could be considered quite hilarious if this wasn't such a serious matter. "You know Naruto, those girls are right about one thing," Naruto looked up from his hands and stared at Pa. "You need to get over this hurdle my boy, its been over seven or eight years since it happened."

"Old wounds don't exactly heal without leaving a scar," Naruto responded, just the simple memory of his humiliation was proof enough. "To be honest Pa, I really don't want to go through that again"

"Son, I highly doubt that these girls would care if you played beautifully or badly," Pa gave a nod, taking a sip from his dish. "They seemed to be a group of people who sincerely wish to assist you in your endeavors"

"But Pa, what if I disappoint them, or even wore, fail them" Naruto frowned at the very idea. Failure was not and option, much less disappointment.

Pa drained the contents in his dish, and hopped over across the table. Staring Naruto eye to eye. "My boy, failure and disappointment is only natural in every day life. But it's from learning from those experiences that makes an individual stronger, for the future. Naruto, you have beautiful women who are more than willing to help you; they trust you and believe in you and your abilities."

"I am sure that all you have to do now is believe in yourself and let your friends help you," Pa gave a small chuckle and patted his hands. "I think its time that instead of you saving them, you should let them save you my dear boy and accept their help."

Naruto blinked at his words. It was true, they were really willing in wanting to help him though he couldn't dispel his nervousness so easily. Truth be told, he didn't want to disappoint them in any way, shape or form. He realized that it was now time to face his fears. Pa was right. Maybe, just maybe even he needed some saving. They were his beloved friends, and they wouldn't judge him.

They cared about him just as much as he did for them. Pa wasn't surprised when he was lifted off of the table and was held in a tight hug.

"Thanks Pa, I, I really needed to hear your words. Tomorrow I'll ask for there assistance." Naruto gave a beam.

"Good," Pa patted him on his shoulders, and gave a small shake. "Now off you go, Ma has been wanting to see you since you brought that Moka girl here."

"Alright!" Naruto gave a nod and took for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been in Youkai Academy for roughly over three months now and enjoyed his time and splendor in school, despite the fact that it was an actual school for monsters. Though it does prove to be fatal from time to time, he was able to make friends with some of the most beautiful girls in school. Something considered by the entire male body, a freaking gift from Kami himself.

Naruto was able to hide his status because of the furry nine tailed bastard in his gut, who from time to time seem to prove more troublesome then help. But learned to ignored him for the better part of his stay here. The only one who knew that he was pure bred human was Moka, and the only reason why most students thought he was a monster was because whisker like markings.

They would darken from time to time when he was either aggressive or when he was in the mood to fight. Though the student body knew that he was a kitsune, mainly because he intentionally did it. After all, he did make several public appearances as one anyway, so he may as well roll with it. Though there was several theories floating around about that.

Naruto was suspected to be a shape shifter, which wasn't really to far of a stretch due to his ability to perform a half transformation and full transformation (Henge). This made students very wary of him but he also gained the admiration of few. Boys would just look at him with contempt because of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

Naruto really liked these girls, even if they way he'd met them were under life threatening and somewhat extreme circumstances. Deep down, he realized that despite the fact that they were monsters, they were still amazing people who he had the honor and privilege of meeting and associating with.

He'd learn a very long time ago not to judge, since he didn't like the feeling all the same.

He'd helped them through many a situation and now they really wanted to return the favor. He still had doubts, but what could he lose? It was time to get over this fear. Uzumaki Naruto was going to enter that damn Talent Show and he was going to steel his nerves, though he really hope that nothing would go wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yahoo! I knew you could do it Naruto-kun!" Kurumu cheered happily as she glomped Naruto, her arms wrapped comfortably on his neck.

It really didn't take much of a genius to figure out who walked in on the scene to figure out Naruto had announced that he would join the Talent Show. Kurumu took the news the best by far, if the reaction was any indication.

"I've got the perfect thing to help you out Naruto-kun!" Yukari simply smiled. She pulled out a bottle filled with a red substance, and it sloshed inside of the bottle. "If you drink this you'll get the courage of a lion!"

"Are you sure about this Yukari-chan?" Naruto got a happy nod from the girl. He looked at the bottle and gave a shrug and took her word for it. "Alright, bottom's up!"

After Kurumu released him, reluctantly, Naruto took the potion from her grasp. He really wondered if this was such a good idea or not though. Yukari was hailed as an academic genius, but she was still a witch in training. Still, it would have been very rude and ungrateful if he didn't try it out and see if it would work.

Naruto popped the cork and drained the bottle of its contents. He smacked and licked his lips dry. _Hmm, taste like, cheery coke. Delicious!_

"Naruto-kun, how do you feel?" Moka asked in concern, since she knew about Yukari's track record with potions and the likes. Before he could answer, a warm feeling trickled down his belly, and he gave a small burp.

POOF!

Naruto was engulfed in a plume of white smoke that shielded him fromt sight. They girls all gasped, shock was in their eyes at what had happened. Oh they were so going to interrogate Yukari about what happened before he could come out of the smoke.

Naruto coughed and tried to push the smoke away. "Yukari-chan cough cough, I don't think your potion worked. "Naruto managed to choke out, still waving the smoke out of the way.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked disappointedly. "I thought I made it right for sure."

"Proves that your methods are a quack, you brat," Kurumu giggled.

"At least I tried, you big breasted cow!" Yukari snapped as she raised her wand.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried in shock.

The remaining three girls turned to why Moka was shouting. Once they got a good eyeful, their jaws dropped in shock.

Naruto had grown a really big mane and sported a tail, swishing behind his backside. A confused look was on his face. "What?"

"Why you little!" Kurumu shouted angrily as she pinched Yukari's cheeks and began stretched them out to their limits. "That's not the courage of a lion! You just made him look like a lion!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Yukari struggled against Kurumu's grasp.

"Fix this! **NOW!**" Kurumu hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully, the effects of the potion were only temporary. Well, almost temporary as Naruto's hair was still in the shape of a lion's mane, but the tail was gone, sadly. They were going trim and braid his hair much later, but now it was Kurumu's turn to help with his courage.

"Alright Naruto-kun," Kurumu gave a minx of a smile. "I have a fool proof plan that will have your confidence go through the roof!"

"You do?" Naruto asked, his long hair was now held together by a rubber band. "Does it have to with why we're here ?" he asked.

Currently, they were now in the infirmary. Though Kurumu had decided a change of scenery was in order, black lace drapes crossed the curtains and candles illuminated the dark room. Naruto couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu.

Kurumu turned towards him and gave him a very sexy smile. "Oh trust me Naruto-kun, this will help your confidence by leaps and bounds!" Slowly she strode over to him, a light sway was in her hips.

Naruto gulped and found himself simply hypnotized by her movements and he felt a stir in his loins. Oh yea, this was really starting to look very familiar.

Kurumu grabbed Naruto by his coat and lightly pushed against his chest, causing him to tip over and land into one of the beds. On the sheets and pillows were rose petals, and incense filled his nostrils. From there she straddled his waist, and a seductive purr left her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Darling, I'm going to invoke my secret succubus technique," Kurumu smiled as Naruto looked at her with shock. Her hands glided across his warm, hot skin and she could feel his heart beating fast.

Oh the succubus hadn't forgotten the last time they were in this very room, and she remembered his words very clearly. Naruto wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, and she felt physical evidence of that.

"Of course it will take some time endurance, but I'm positive that you're well equipped for my little exercise, Naruto-kun" Her voice was husky with want, she blew into his ear and she was delighted that he trembled underneath her body. Her hips pressed into his slightly. Already she could feel his loins stir, and his body temperature rose steadily.

Naruto saw a weird glint in her eyes, it was the same look she gave him several months ago the last time that they were in this very room. Her eyes were burning with lust and want, and for some reason it seemed much bigger than last time.

But something very unexpected happened. An icicle flew out of nowhere and dug itself into Kurumu's forehead with a loud "thunk". Instantly she fell back and blood gushed from the wound, Naruto was shocked and looked around for the attacker. He found the source, Mizore stood with her head out from behind the infirmary door and she lowered her throwing arm.

"I knew that we shouldn't have left that baka onna alone with you," She frowned and her body was covered in an icy mist. Naruto at that very moment was a little scared, the reason you may ask?

You do not want to mess with an upset or pissed off yuki onna, especially if she has a throwing arm as good as Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore dragged Naruto out of the infirmary and decided to implement her very own method in helping Naruto. How dare that big breasted cow try and seduce Naruto, again! She was inwardly furious by the prospect, but was glad that she rectified it quickly enough.

She'd help trim his hair a little and got it back to its original length with her ice claws. Currently, they were now in an empty auditorium. Mizore guided Naruto on stage to an empty and unused piano, and sat in the same seat next to him. At this the boy was a little confused by the action.

Just what did the yuki onna have in mind exactly?

"Umm, Mizore-chan, what are you going to do?"

Mizore gave a smile and a wink before calling upon her powers. Suddenly out of nowhere the entire auditorium floor was covered in ice. Naruto simply wondered just what in the world was she doing?

He gave a small shiver because of the temperature drop. She then summoned multiple ice clones of herself to fill the seats of the room, much to his surprise all the clones simply stared right back at him. Not one of them so much as twitched their noses or blinked an eye lash.

"Alright, Naruto-kun" Mizore smiled. "You can play."

Naruto tried, he really did. But the unblinking stares, old memories and not to mention the slight cold was starting to affect him. At first it was all fine, and he managed to get through a quarter way of the song. But then he began to shiver, and soon he began to miss simple chords and notes.

Naruto sneezed, before he stopped his playing. Disappointed with himself, he spoke. "Mizore-chan, I don't think this is working," Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach from behind, Mizore rested her head against his shoulder and placed a small kiss there.

A blush reddened his cheeks. "Mizore-chan?"

Mizore sighed in complete content, and snuggled her head into his warm neck. A serene smile came to her lips. "Just relax, Naruto-kun"

Naruto did try to relax despite that his cheeks had reddened, but the ice that settled on the floor and his chair was starting to make him go numb. And shiver a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let loose a sneeze, and wiped his nose. He was back in the infirmary after the black lace and candles were removed, and now he was covered with a blanket. A warm cloth was placed on his head. Apparently, Mizore's attempt to help left him with a minor cold.

Moka couldn't help but sigh, it was like each attempt was being less and less productive. But they refused to give up. No way.

Naruto gave a groan. "Damn it, I don't think it's going to work Moka-chan" Naruto mumbled, drinking the warm tea that she had made him. Mint tea always left him feeling pepped up and ready to go.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun," Moka frowned, pulling a lock of pink hair from her face. "I just know you can do it"

"I'm just not courageous or fearless Moka-chan," Naruto stated with a sigh, he drained the contents of his cup and rested it down on the counter. "The only reason I'm brave is because I want to protect you and the others, or I just don't think about it"

"Then, maybe you shouldn't think about being brave," Moka retorted.

Naruto blinked and had to take a double take. "Nani?"

"Well," Moka spoke up. "You don't think about being brave or anything like that when you fight, right?"

"Heck no Moka-chan," Naruto answered. "I'm more concerned about the well being of others if I don't fight and give it everything I got.

"Well, why don't you just imagine that no one is watching you?" Moka suggested. "Or better yet, just play as if only me and the others are watching you? You always play your best for us right?"

Realization hit Naruto like a semi truck and he gave a light hum in thought. Moka was right and she did have a point, he could play in front of the girls and Nekonome-sensei without fear or anxiety. For some reason he never felt the kind of panic he felt when he played in front of others.

He'd just feel as calm and collected when he played for them.

"Just think about it, okay?" Moka gave a bright smile and cupped his face, while taking his empty teacup.

"Arigatou Moka-chan, it means a lot coming from you." He smiled warmly, and placed his hand on top of hers. She blushed by the contact and smiled back, looking deeply into his eyes.

Though behind the door, Kurumu couldn't help a growl escape her throat, Mizore looked greatly agitated and Yukari was just satisfied that at least one of them was able to help Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a deep breath of air as he looked about him. He stood alone in the auditorium, and his only companion was the large white grand piano that stood in front of him. He didn't tell the girls that he would be here again, and he had to do this on his own.

_Alright, I have to do this. I can do this, I have to believe myself. _Naruto sat down and began to visualize himself playing, with hundreds of people watching him. At first he started to sweat, and began to feel nervous and it showed when his hands began to shake and his palms were sweaty.

Then, he mentally began to make them vanish, like the way you shake an etch and sketch. All that was left in the seats, in front of him were Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Nekonome-sensei. Oh, and that wolf bastard; Gin, was there too.

He breathed in a sigh and cracked his fingers. After stretching his digits and placed them on the keys, focusing on the images of his friends and the people who he saw as family. Before he began to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suki Nightroad was walking along the hallway after practicing with her melodious voice. The girl was very confident that she would win this year yet again; after all she did win the two previous years. All the other acts were ridiculous and purely amateur at best. There was no one alive who could challenge her prowess.

Suddenly, she stopped in mid step and she listened very intently. Just what was that beautiful melody?

She followed the sounds of the music, which she recognized was a piano. Quietly she came to a door and poked her head inside of the room. Suddenly her eyes widened. A small gasp of surprise left her lips as she realized who it was.

It was that strange boy, Uzumaki Naruto that had all those rumors floating around. People believed he was some sort of rare kitsune with access to never before seen abilities that no monster had ever seen before. Suki simply watched as Naruto had his eyes closed the entire time, playing a beautiful yet haunting song on that illustrious piano.

She realized that goose-bumps had broken out on her skin, and she decided to leave. Suki gave a snort and rubbed her nose. "I'll admit, he's good, but not as good as me"

She walked away from the door a fast as she can, but soon realized that as soon as she was several feet away; she was deeply worried. It would seem that this first yea may become a problem for her in the talent show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From that day forward, Naruto had begun to practice in the presence of his friends every day, since it helped build up his confidence. Even Gin, who had recovered remarkably, came by now and then. While Naruto was one of the most vicious S.O.B he had ever come to face, he was a really wonderful musician, which came as a big surprise to the werewolf.

While the succubus and yuki onna were very happy that their Naruto-kun had found his new confidence. They were jealous because while they had done more work, all Moka did was simply gave him some heart to heart advice. Yukari was simply happy that she could help in anyway.

The day of the talent show was coming up and the auditorium was simply packed with many students and also faculty teachers. The Newspaper Club was there to cover the even while showing their immense support to Naruto.

Back stage, Naruto sat down in a chair and breathed in a deep breath. Wanting to quell the quickening of his heart. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and his hair was straight and spiked along his shoulders. He chanted his mantra within his mind to get into the zone, remembering Moka's advice.

All he had to do was ignored everyone else in the crowd, and just focus on the people who mattered the most to him.

Suki, who was dressed in a very elegant white gown looked over to Naruto. Watching in amusement as he downed his fifth water for the evening. She simply smirked. _Hmm, so he's tensed huh. This is going to be too easy_

The third year was positive within herself that victory was practically in her grasp. All she had to do now was simply take it, and she didn't need to sabotage anybody. All she had to do now was watch each of the competitors show of the (lack of) skills they possessed.

Slowly, one by one they all took their turns on the stage. Each showing off their unique talents and what they were capable of doing, though some of the acts were really weird, and pretty bad. He especially felt bad when some of the acts failed miserably in front of the hundreds of people watching them.

One girl even actually laughed outright, and he simply scowled at her. Naruto had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about her, like the kind he got from the other monsters who had attacked him in the past, and it made him tense a little.

"Suki Nightroad!" a stagehand called. "Please report to the stage!"

"Watch and learn from a professional, everyone!" Suki smirked as she threw her hair back and waltzed out on stage.

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the girl. Sure confidence was one thing, but being arrogant and rude was something else entirely. Though he had to admit, her singing voice was exceptionally beautiful and he did feel a little intimidated that the crowd was simply rallying behind her.

Her voice was simply hypnotic in tone and Naruto's mind was clouded slightly for only a second. Finally, she stopped and their was a uproar of applauses for her. Naruto couldn't help but feel worried, just how in the hell was he going to beat that.

Suki walked past him, and gave a snobbish smirk, as if she was challenging him. He narrowed his eyes and adjusted his collar. He fixed his tie, and ran his hand through his hair. Finally his name was called.

"Oi! Uzumaki Naruto!" another stagehand called. "You're up!"

Seeing that it was now or never, he swallowed the lump in his throat . He walked out to the front of the stage, nervousness was striking with a vengeance in his heart. Already he could feel himself panicking inside of his mind, and anxiety rose within him.

He came to the piano and sat down, though he stared at the keys. Frozen, like a statue.

His hands trembled as they were inches away from the keys. Already he could hear the crowd muttering and tittering in the crowd, wondering why wasn't he doing anything at all. His friends decided to lend a helping hand.

"Naruto-kun!, just do your best!" Moka cheered.

"Come on baby! Show mama what you can do!" Kurumu encouraged her destined one.

"You can do it Naruto-kun! We believe in you!" added Yukari.

"Darling, believe in yourself!" said Mizore.

Gin couldn't help but shake his head, and chuckle. Without even trying or showing any effort, Naruto had gained four girls who cared deeply and madly for him. That guy was just something else.

Naruto hearing his friends encouraging words in the crowd felt a whirl of emotions run through his body. Confidence and determination burned brightly in his heart, and he knew right then and there. He wasn't going to disappoint them, not now, and not ever.

He closed his eyes, and tuned out the rest of the audience. Suddenly a mental image of his friends who supported him came to his mind. What suddenly came from that piano was something unearthly, and simply amazing.

So much so the masses simply watched with dropped jaws, and looks of shock. The masses were simply astounded, and was for a better word shocked. Naruto had composed a song that came from his heart, soul and mind in the honor of his friends.

The audience was moved and entranced by the sounds that came. It was something unlike anything they had ever heard before. You could feel the immense emotions and power behind it. It was a fierce amalgamation of each unique characteristic each of girl he knew gave off. The power and fierceness of Akashiya Moka, the innocence of Sendou Yukari, the beauty of Kurono Kurumu and the companionship and affection of Shirayuki Mizore.

All of it was brought together into this one song by Uzumaki Naruto. Meanwhile, the four girls who was the inspiration for this song thought that might burst out into tears, all because they could feel the man they held such intense affection for played what was in his heart and soul.

Though they weren't the only ones who felt this way.

Suki could only gape in pure shock and horror at what she was hearing. This was absolutely nothing like the sounds she had heard from this freshman earlier on. How did he improve so quickly!? How could he not notice the reaction of the very audience he was playing for? Didn't he know how popular and famous he could get through this alone?

It didn't make any sense! What made him want to be this good if there was nothing to gain from it all?

Naruto was winding down and with his last poke in the ivory; he breathed in a deep sigh and ceased his playing. His face was flushed from the effort, and he wiped the bit of sweet off of his brow. He stood from his seat, his arms held at his side and panted slightly as he awaited for the reaction of the audience.

He remembered the jeers and booing he got the last time he was in front of a crowd much small than this, but this time he was going to face them. Naruto would not run away.

But what he got simply shocked and amazed the young ninja. There were no jeers or booing, but instead he a wave of applauses and cheers. His eyes widened as he saw the entire mass of students themselves got up, and cheered for him, giving him their standing ovation. His eyes didn't miss his friends who weren't too far as they too applauded.

With a heated blush and a large grin, he gave a bow and walked off the stage. Along the way students gave him pats on the backs and several girls swooned at his feet. Some even ran their fingers through his hair, and winked at him.

Suki Nightroad's eyes simply narrowed at this Naruto boy, and she gave a snort. So what if he could play the piano really good? She would win this year, just like any other. It was faith, no one could beat her at these competitions. She was the best at what she did, and there was no way some noob was going to….

"By popular demand, the winner of this year's talent show is," An elderly judge spoke, as he took an envelope from his colleagues and opened it. His face brightened and he boomed. "Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

…WHAT THE HELL!?

Naruto was shocked to have found his friends and teacher congratulating him on a job well done. Gin simply took some photo's for the next issue of the school's newspaper, grinning like a mad fool since this would earn the club some serious publicity.

"Yaaa, Naruto-kun!" Moka cheered happily.

"Yahoo! I knew you could do it baby!" Kurumu cried out.

"I knew you had it in you Naruto-kun!" Yukari beamed.

"That was remarkable, Naruto-kun" Mizore gave a warm smile.

Naruto simply blushed and held a small grin on his face. He realized that they had called his name and went to get his trophy. Though, of course, there was one person who wasn't very happy about the outcome of this contest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Suki simply raged as she stood on stage, her face was red as could be. The rage and anger was practically on her face and judging by the way she dug her nails into her palms, was a very clear indication that she was royally pissed. Her blue eyes became beady and red began to fill the white spots in her eyes. "THERE IS NO WAy IN HELL I COULD HAVE LOST TO SOME… SOME… AMATEUR FRESHMAN!!!!"

Naruto turned to see his fellow competitor and found that her body was beginning to change. Her slim figure was now growing with pure muscle, and either her dress was getting smaller or she was getting bigger, and her eyes turned as black as coal.

"I HAVE WON THIS TALENT SHOW TWO YEARS IN A ROW!" she shrieked. Naruto noticed that her skin was beginning to turn red, really red. Like boiled lobster red as she began stomping towards him. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME NEWBIE TAKE WHAT ITS RIGHTFULLY MINE!!!"

_Aww crap, can't I have one normal day, err, evening? _Naruto thought, before lowering his knees and preparing for action.

Suki let loose a might bellow before she jumped into the air, her fists were reared back and she wanted to smash Naruto to bits.

"Damn it!" Naruto jumped and flipped out of the way. Just in time for her to obliterate a section of the stage. He landed roughly on Moka. Which in turned caused both to tumble back in the chair hard, his hand had caught onto her Rosario and he landed on the floor hard.

The impact made it come off in his hand. Naruto saw the Rosario in his hand, and before he could say anything he already felt a powerful wave of demonic power rising. After all he knew it all too well, and now he along with the audience watched as Moka transformed to her more attractive and intimidating form.

Moka simply smirked down at Naruto who shed his tux suit and shirt in one swift movement. "So it would seem that you need my assistance this time, Naruto" Her crimson gaze turned towards their opponent. She was now a big, mean and muscled killing machine sporting blood red skin, and onyx black hair and eyes.

Suki Nightroad, was a rage demon. "It would seem that this opponent will be of great interest to me," Moka gracefully leapt up and landed onto the stage, while cracking her fingers and pulling the crick out of her neck. "Besides, I can use the exercise."

The audience watched in stilled silence as she continued towards the nearly obliterated stage, facing off with the rage demon.

"Stay out of my way vampire!" Suki snarled with venom, her cold black eyes trailed towards the subject of her ire. "All I want to do is to kill that blond upstart.

Moka simply snorted at this, "Its obvious that your much to arrogant for your own good," A feral smile came to her lips. "It would seem that I will have to show you your place"

"You first!" Suki roared before jumping into the air, like a flea and made to smash Moka's head in. But she jumped to the side, and skidded across the floor. The ground shook slightly, and the building creaked. It would seem that this female rage demon was strong, very strong.

Right before Suki could even react, Moka slammed her fist into her jaw. Lifting her off the ground and sending her into a column with little to no effort. Naruto was sure that it would have knocked her out cold for sure.

Everyone was so sure that this fight was as good as over, but instead got a very painful answer. Suki gave a very powerful scream. It was so intense that it broke all the windows and glass, shaking the auditorium in the process. Students and teachers had to cover their ears, wanting to break out the immense pain that they were all feeling.

It was simply deafening and very excruciating to one's hearing. Naruto was forced to his knees, screaming also as he clutched his ears to block out the sounds. But it was too intense. His blue eyes looked up and he could see Moka sway slightly, trying to block out the intense sound waves that were making her ears bleed.

Vampires were well known for having enhanced senses; one of them being in the case of their hearing. Naruto got up on all fours, all ready he could see blood pouring down her fingers as Moka tried in vain to block out the sounds.

The blond knew that he would go deaf if he pulled this maneuver, but decided to risk it anyway. He pulled his hands from his ears and pointed his fingers in the direction of the piano. Instantly chakra strings emitted from them and latched onto the instrument which was next to Suki.

Already he could feel his ear drum burst and his ears was pouring out blood in torrents.

Hot flashes if pain ran through his body, he bit his lip in frustration and gave a fierce yank. The object was lifted off of the ground and smashed Suki directly in the face. The shot sent her reeling on the floor and her screaming ceased.

After Moka caught her breath, she wobbled over to Naruto, whose hands were enveloped in a deep green chakra already doing his best to heal his injured ears. Her healing factor had already kicked in and the damaged done to her ear canals was already fixed.

"Naruto, are you alright?' Moka mouthed out, already knowing that it would take him a little time to get his hearing back.

"I'm a little dizzy, but nothing that can't be fixed," Naruto read her lips and replied, he removed his hand and shook his head. He tested his hearing and saw that it was working just fine. "Alright much better!"

"Good, now I'm going to beat that little bitch into the ground" growled Moka who cracked her knuckles and her neck.

"May as well let me help you!" Naruto jumped to the ceiling and began to wall crawl to her position, and he got into position to aid Moka.

Suki got back on her feet and winced in pain. That freaking piano made her bite down on her lip, and that angered her further. She caught movement in the corner of her eyes and looked up just to find Naruto look down at her, and he had the gall to wave at her!

"Get down here and fight like a man!"

"Why don't you come up here and fight like a spider!" Naruto teased, and nearly burst out laughing when her face flushed a boiling red. She sucked in a deep breath and made to let loose a deep bellow, one that would definitely bring down the house.

He cast his hands and the chakra string wrapped around her feet, and yanked hard. Suki felt like someone yanked the rug from underneath her and found herself suddenly flying through the air.

Naruto casually flipped and landed on all fours on a nearby wall. He cupped his lips. "OI MOKA! BASEBALL SPECIAL!"

Moka gave a nod and while she pumped demonic aura in her limbs, and she easily ripped a pillar out of the building structure. She casually brought it in a striking position and watched as Suki's enraged face was turned to one of shock, and complete horror.

"Now… Know You Place!" Moka shouted and struck with all of her might, the column smashed into pieces as it connected with Suki's body. Her eyes turned white, teeth and blood came pouring out of her mouth as she screamed in pain and smashed through the ceiling roof. The only indication that she was still flying was they all saw a little star glisten in the sky.

"Whoa, if I didn't know any better Moka-chan, I'd say your swinging arm improved dramatically. I told you those bracelets would work!" Naruto hung upside down on the chakra string and stared at her face to face with a beam on his face.

"I suppose so," Moka dropped what remained of the destroyed pillar and brushed her hands off, while eying the strange prayer beads that seemed to glow a dark green color. Signaling that she was about half way through her weight training, Naruto had made them for each girl to wear and told them that he would only take them off when they all glowed red. "I guess your training wasn't so bad after all"

This was when the audience regained their own hearing back. Seeing that the encounter was just about over and the two local idols were standing victorious, they suddenly burst out into a wild cheer. Boy's cried out messages of love for adult Moka while the girls practically swooned and cried out their adoration for Naruto, much to the resentment of three girls in particular.

Naruto got his prize which was a fairly large trophy and a ribbon for first place. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore crowded round and congratulated him. Though he simply stated that he wouldn't have won had he not had their assistance. They were really especially proud that he was able to fight over his fear, and come out on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suki Nightroad was suspended from school for her action and was barred from any future school events until summer break. It was all published in the article of that the Newspaper Club had made for the next issue. A front page depicted Naruto and Moka working together to defeat Suki.

"Oooh! Naruto-kun and Moka-chan look so cool!" Yukari cheered happily as the group huddled around the article.

"You look so handsome and sexy without a shirt Naruto-kun!" Kurumu cooed as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, you do," Mizore agreed with a small smile, and leaned her head on Naruto's other free shoulder.

"You looked pretty amazing out there too Moka," Gin gave a grin. "The boy's really loved the photos"

"I suppose," Moka sighed as she looked over the article, though she didn't like the idea of her being popular just because she was violent. "Though this isn't how I'd like to AHHH!"

"Moka-chan?" Naruto asked, his head tilted to the side as she noticed the weird look on her face. "What is it, is something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" Moka blushed wildly as she snatched up the paper so fast that they barely caught the movement. "Nothing at all. Let's just get to class, ne?"

Moka tried to keep a cool and leveled look about her, but inwardly she was absolutely mortified. The picture was depicting her smashing Suki in the face with a concrete column while Naruto posed in an unnatural position on the roof. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was that when she got a better look she found something else.

Everyone could see her white colored panties underneath her school skirt. Now that's what you call embarrassing!.

**Good day to all new and old readers, I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter to this fic. Though to be honest I had a huge writers block, and I was doing both this and the other chapter of my Naruto: Claymore Number 48. Well I was glad to get this done, though I don't feel good about the quality but whatever. The song I used for the piano is from My Immortal and I was going to have him sing it, but I didn't want you guys complaining to me about a guy singing a girl song.**

**If anyone has played the new Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 Shippuden. Then you'll know what I'm talking about and it functions the same way. Read, review and I'll get right on the next chapter for this fic.**

**From you friendly neighborhood web slinger**

**Dark Spidey.**


End file.
